TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek!
by ocramed
Summary: A sequel to "The Trek of Ranma Who", featuring Season 5 of "Doctor Who"! A Ranma x Doctor Who x Sailor Moon crossover story... DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11th incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: Possible "Spoiler Alert" notice for Season 5 of "Doctor Who".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1: "The Eleventh Hour" (A)**

**

* * *

**

The planet Earth appeared like a jewel in the backdrop of the night skies. However, the planet was far from being serene, as evident by the downing of a blue, British police box, as it hurtles towards the Earth.

"Arrrgh!" the Doctor said, as he struggled to get back inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor, hang on!" said a red-haired girl, a girl who was dressed in Chinese clothes.

"Ranma, the stabilizers are about to-" began a blond, young man, as he tried to maintain control over the trans-dimensional transport.

BOOM!

"-blow."

The TARDIS flips over and over, narrowly avoiding London's own "Big Ben".

"We're going down!"

"Usagi, how long before impact?" Ranma-onna (or female Ranma) asked, as she held the Doctor, only, it wasn't the same Doctor from the day before…

"Minutes," Usagi-otaku (or male Usagi) said.

Ranma-onna turns towards the Doctor.

"You just HAD to 'regenerate', didn't ya?" Ranma-onna said. "And this time, you got US caught up in it."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Ranma?" said the Doctor sarcastically.

"Gee, I don't know…where my male body used to be-?"

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Usagi-otaku said.

CRASH!

A few minutes later…

"Man, you're believable," Ranma-onna said, as she helped the Doctor and Usagi-otaku up out of the TARDIS, which was on its side. It was also crashed into a shed.

"It's not my fault, Ranma," the Doctor said. "I didn't want to regenerate just yet."

"And why is that?" Usagi-otaku said with a cough.

"Well…I had great hair."

"…"

"Excuse me?" said a voice from behind.

All three time-and-space travelers turn to see a red-haired girl who was standing in bedtime clothes while carrying a flashlight.

"Well, hello," the Doctor said. "Do you fancy an apple? I do. In fact, for some reason, I'm craving one right about now…"

"Excuse me?" the girl asked.

"Doctor, I think food is the last thing we should consider," Usagi-otaku said. "We probably woke up this girl's parents."

"Who are you, and why are you all wet?" the girl asked.

"I'm the Doctor, I think," the Doctor said. "And this is 'Ranko Tendo' and 'Usagino Tsukino', and we had a bit of a mix-up with the library."

"Now, the swimming pool," Ranko said sarcastically.

"So, did you hear my prayers?"

"Probably not- urgh!" the Doctor said, as he clutched his chest.

"Doctor, take it easy," Usagino said. "You're not stable yet."

"I don't think Doc has been 'stable' in years," Ranko said with a smirk.

"Ranma-!"

"Okay, okay," Ranko said, as she goes by the Doctor's side. She then applies her chi to stabilize the Doctor's metaphysical form, so that the new physiology can take root…

"Wow," the girl said.

"Neat, huh?" Ranko said.

"No, that glowing thing is…weird," the girl said.

"…"

"So, what are you doing out here, child?" Usagino asked.

"I was praying for angels or Santa Claus to deal with a scary crack in my wall," the girl said. "I guess I got you three."

"Right," the Doctor said, as he stands up, albeit a bit on the wobbly side. "Now, stick close, and don't do anything stupid while we have a check on that mystery."

"Are you sure you're up to it, Doctor?" Usagino asked. "It could be just some childhood thing."

"I'm fine," the Doctor said, as he begins to walk. "What could possibly go wrong-"

BONK!

The Doctor looks up from walking into a tree, and sees the looks of disapproval on the faces of his companions.

"You okay?" the little girl asked.

"I hope so…"

After going to the little girl's house, the Doctor attempted to go on an eating binge. However, the Doctor was still getting used to his new senses while Ranko and Usagino were running interference.

"Eh, no," Usagino said, as he took away the Doctor's plate filled with bacon and eggs.

"Thanks," Ranko said, as she began to chow away.

"Hey, I was about to eat that!" the Doctor protested. "How come he gets to eat while I don't?"

"Look, after rejecting an apple and yogurt, I would think that even you would get the hint that you don't eat like everyone else," Usagino said, as she cook up the equivalent of a typical Gallifreyan dish, whose base ingredients consisted of custard and fish-sticks.

DING!

"There you go," Usagino said, as she handed the plate over to the Doctor, who ate it hungrily.

"Mmmm," the Doctor said. "Delicious."

"So, you three are not around here?" the girl said.

"Nope," Ranko said between bites. "Based upon your accent, we're in Scotland, probably Gloucester."

"Leadworth, actually, though my aunt and I are going to England," the girl said with a sigh. "What rubbish…"

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Amelia…Amelia Pond," the girl said.

"Nice name for a nice Scottish girl," the Doctor said.

"Where is your aunt?" Usagino asked.

"She's out."

"I bet it is scary being alone."

"Well, I'm not, you know!"

"Good, because now we can take a look at that crack in that wall of yours…"

A few minutes later, everyone was in Emilia's room examining the wall where the head post of Amelia's bed sat up against…

"Interesting," the Doctor said, as he picked up an apple with a smiley face etched in it. He then turns towards the girl.

"You're doing?"

"My mum used to make these for me to keep me company," Amelia said with a slight sigh.

"What happened to her?"

"She and Dad…are no longer around."

"I'm sorry. You mind me keeping this for safety?"

"Eh, sure."

"Thanks-"

"Doc, this is not an ordinary crack," Ranko said.

"Take a look at this," Usagino said, as she handed the Doctor his sonic screwdriver.

"Where-?"

"Doctor, at your present state of mind, it would be safer if I had it…for a while."

"No, thank you," the Doctor said, as he took the instrument. "I'm not lame."

"No, you're just loopy," Ranko offered.

Ignoring Ranko's quip, the Doctor scans the wall.

"Definitely getting a crack in space-time…"

"That's where the voices are coming from, too," Emilia said.

"Really?" the Doctor said, as Usagino hands him a stethoscope. "This should be interesting…"

The Doctor quickly confirms that the crack was the product of 'anti-Time', in which the effect occurs before the cause, hence the crack in the wall in the past…

"And what have these voices have been saying?" Ranko asked.

"Something about 'Prisoner Zero' escaping, I guess," Amelia said.

"This could lead to one of the dimensional prisons," Usagino said. "Hopefully it's neither 'Super Jail' nor 'Ultimate Prison'."

"I didn't know you were familiar with those places."

"Unfortunately, Ranma and I both were, when we were framed for a crime we didn't commit. Worse experience I ever faced, that's for sure…"

"Alright, everyone strand back," Ranko said, as she moved the desk and bed. She then turns towards the Doctor.

"Your move, Doc."

"Gladly," the Doctor said, as he activates his sonic screwdriver…

It turned out that the crack, which caused the TARDIS to travel to Gloucester in the first place, did indeed lead to an inter-dimensional prison, as evident by the appearance of a member of the Atraxi (one giant eyeball). Confirmation of the escaped prisoner was confirmed when Brother Eye sent a message via psychic paper. Once the wall was returned to normal status, the TARDIS began to sound an emergency alarm, the Cloister Bell, forcing the trio to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" Amelia said, as she followed the trio.

"We have to vent the TARDIS's engines before they blow!" Ranko said.

"All we need is a quick release of tachyons," the Doctor said, as he begins to climb into the TARDIS. He then turns towards Usagino.

"Stay with the child."

"What?" Usagino said.

"When are you coming back?" Amelia said.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Ranko said. "We'll be back in five minutes."

"Honest?"

"Honest," the Doctor said.

"Besides, I'm here," Usagino said, as he hugs the girl for comfort.

"Alright then, be back soon. Geronimo!"

And down the Doctor goes.

"See you in a bit, babe," Ranko said, as she jumps down after the Doctor.

"Stand back," Usagino said, as he and Amelia steps back and away from the TARDIS…

And then, the TARDIS fades from view.

"Is it nice time-traveling?" Amelia said, as she and Usagino sits on a nearby bench, which was in the middle Amelia's backyard.

"It can be," Usagino said. "Maybe, when they get back, we can visit a few places or two?"

"I would like that," Amelia said happily, as she took Usagino's hand for comfort.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for the Doctor and Ranma to return," Usagino said. "It should be too long…"

Twelve years later…

The TARDIS reappears in its exact spot, although the shrubbery has changed.

"Man, that was close," Ranko said, as she and the Doctor steps out of the TARDIS. Smoke seemed to below up from within the space-time machine…

"It's light out," the Doctor said. "I wonder where they are…"

"Hopefully, in the house-"

"Wait, that's it!" the Doctor said, as he began to run towards Amelia's house. "Of course! How could I be so dense!"

"What?" Ranko asked, as she gave chase.

"When we left to cool down the TARDIS, I noticed a door at the corner of my eye," the Doctor said, as he enters the house.

"Folded space?"

"Exactly. It's why we were experiencing anti-Time effects…"

"Then where are Usagi and Amelia?"

"Hopefully not caught up in some elaborate trap…"

As soon as the Doctor and Ranko reach the second floor, they immediately go to the sixth room.

"Alright, this is where 'Prisoner Zero' is hold up," the Doctor said, as he begins to apply his sonic screw driver, which was malfunctioning…

"Ready?"

"Ready, Doc," Ranko said.

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity lances outward. Ranko barely had time to register it, as she pulled the Doctor out of the way in order to take the brunt of the attack.

ZAAARRRRK!

Ranko was surprised that the energy used was enough to fell her...

"Doc-tor…"

And Ranko fades into darkness…

When she came, too, Ranko realized that she and the Doctor were handcuffed to a radiator.

"Doc…"

"Apparently, we were apprehended by the local constabulary, the Doctor said, as he showed his handcuffs.

Ranko turns to see the red-haired police woman.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ranko demanded. "And what did you hit us with?"

"Something that my husband invented for my protection," the policewoman said, as she showed the Doctor the instrument that she had used on him and Ranko.

"Wait, is that a…sonic driver?" Ranko said.

"How do you know about those?" the policewoman demanded.

"Well, you could at least undo these bonds," the Doctor said.

"No, not until my husband gets home," the woman said. "And to answer your question, this is called an 'arc screwdriver', a multi-purpose tool."

"Or a weapon."

"Only when it needs to be. I so happen to weld as one of my hobbies."

"Oh, great, an artist," Ranko said sarcastically.

"Um, officer, we need to know what happened to Amelia and our friend Usagino," the Doctor said. "You know, the little Scottish girl and our blond exotic friend with the weird long hair?"

"Yes, do you know what happened to them?"

The police woman looked spooked, as if she saw a ghost…

"Well?" Ranko said with annoyance.

"They no longer are here, especially the girl," the police woman said tersely. "At least not for a long time…"

* * *

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11th incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: Possible "Spoiler Alert" notice for Season 5 of "Doctor Who".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: "The Eleventh Hour" (B)**

**

* * *

**

An hour ago…

Police Officer Amy Pond sat in the waiting room of her personal doctor at the hospital where her husband, an attending physician at the Royal Leadsworth Hospital. She fidgeted a bit before her doctor, Dr. Cynthia Ramsden (heavy-set tanned woman with glasses), enters the room.

"Well, the test results are in, Officer Pond," said Dr. Ramsden said with a pleasant smile. "Normally, I wouldn't want to take your case since my specialty is not ob/gyn…"

"I appreciate this, doctor," Amy said. "It's just that, well…"

"I heard that you and Gino were having marital difficulties?"

"Aye," Amy said with a sigh. "I had thought that us returning to Leadsworth, after a stint as a officer for the Security Service, would bring us closer together. That is why I wanted to be a local policewoman here in the village."

The name "Security Service" was long-hand for "MI-5", the British equivalent to the American Federal Bureau of Investigations (but with more teeth).

"Well, whatever the difficulties you two may have in your relationship, you may to deal with the test results," Dr. Ramsden said, as she hands Amy a sealed envelope. "I could tell you now, if you want to know the results now-"

"No, I want to wait until he gets back from his seminar in Gloucaster, so that we can see the results together."

"Very well, but as your personal friend, I hope that the results of these medical tests, one way or the other, won't have any…disastrous effect on your relationship with Gino."

"I hope so as well…"

Now, at the Pond residence…

"I ought to call this in, since my husband is not here," Amy said, as she was about to press the receiver of her communications apparatus.

"Wait!" the Doctor said. "Just tell us who lives here now?"

"Just me and my husband Gino," Amy said.

"So…that's the name of the guy who created that…arc screwdriver?" Ranko asked.

"Yes, for…protection."

"Protection from WHAT?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know. He just wanted me to be safe."

"That device in your hand is not just a 'taser', I seriously doubt that this Gino person would create an alien instrument just to keep out the burglars-"

Just then, the Doctor notices the sixth door, a door that, until recently, he picked up on…

"Officer, how many doors are there on this floor?" the Doctor asked.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Just humor me."

"Five doors. Again, why?"

"Because there is a sixth door on this floor," Ranko said drolly. "The Doctor has a similar instrument like the one that you have, and it rolled underneath that weird door."

Amy turns to see…a wall.

"What door?" Amy said.

"Don't look directly at it," Ranko said. "Look at the corner of your eyes…"

Amy does what she is told…

"I've never seen that before!" Amy yelled.

"That's because the extra door is a product of 'folded space'," the Doctor said. "For us, it was easy to spot."

"Don't do anything, while I check it out," Amy said, as she raised her arc screwdriver.

"Officer, don't go into that door!"

"I AM a trained law enforcement agent," Amy said. "I can do this…"

And with that, Amy enters the mysterious room…

"Damn it!" the Doctor said. He then turns towards his companion.

"Aren't you going to do something-?"

"Yeah," Ranko said, as she rubbed her wrist. She used a basic escape artist technique to free herself from the cuffs.

"For some reason, those cuffs were more difficult to remove," Ranko said, as she takes out her sonic screw-laser, which combines a sonic screwdriver and a laser screwdriver.

"Hands clear please," Ranko said, as she points her instrument at the doctor's cuffs.

ZAAARK!

CLANG!

"Amy!" the Doctor said, as he gets up, now free from his bonds. "Get of there-!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

ZAAAAAAPPPPP-!

Ranko rushes over to see Amy running out of the room.

"You okay?"

"I…I thought I saw a floating, giant eel with razor-like, needle-like rows of teeth!" Amy said.

Just then, a balding man wearing a blue utility suit stepped out into the hallway with a leashed Rottweiler. The man began to bark while bearing his alien teeth.

"RUF! RUF! RUF-!"

"Oh, dear," Amy said in disbelief. "How did it change?"

"It's a multi-phase entity, and can assume any appearance it so chooses, as long as it has a psychic link to an unconscious mind," the Doctor said. "But how…?"

"Well, whatever it is, it's a rush job, since it got the voices wrong," Ranko said. "And apparently is can assume multiple forms that are linked as one mind."

"I could listen to some suggestions as to how to extricate ourselves from this," Amy said, as she presents the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to Ranko and the Doctor. "I found this in there."

"Ew," the Doctor said, as he takes his device, which was covered in a mucus resin. "Now, this thing won't work at all…"

"You two, get out of the house, while I take care of IT," Ranko said, as she focused on her thoughts while planning her next tactical maneuver…

"You?" Amy said with disbelief.

"Yeah, ME. After all, I'm a 'monster hunter' by trade."

"Oh, don't be so pro-humanity, alright?" the Doctor said, as he brings Amy close to him. "Ready when you are…"

"Okay…Wind!" Ranko said, as pushes forward with her right palm, created a sudden burst of wind.

FWOOSH!

The creature(s) is pushed back into the extra room.

"Go!" Ranko said, as she prepared for another attack, while the Doctor and Amy went down the stairs quickly. Once the two were cleared from the scene, Ranko cracked her knuckles.

"Alright, you jerk," Ranko said, as she slow walks into the extra-dimensional room, which, in many ways, was like her friend Washu's room…

"Prepared to get your arse kicked…"

A short time later, in the town square, Amy confronts the Doctor, who was tied to a car of a family friend.

"Look, can't you see that we're in trouble?" the Doctor said exasperatedly, wishing that the TARDIS was not locked in rejuvenation mode. Otherwise, he and Amy would have been somewhat safe…

"Can't you see that the Earth will be invaded over an escaped criminal?"

While running away towards the center of the village, every radio and other means of communications were repeating the same warning:

"ATTENTION PRISONER ZERO! THE HUMAN RESIDENCE IS SURROUNDED! PRISONER ZERO WILL COME OUT, OR HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED-!"

"How-?"

"Never mind that!" the Doctor said. "Just let me go, so I can save us all-"

"Okay, you," Amy said, as she gets into the Doctor's face. "What the hell is going on?"

"First, tell ME this: are you Amelia Pond?" the Doctor countered, as he scans the area. It was filled with people who were taken pictures of an ever-dimming Sun…

"Yes, her, but I am also MRS. Amy Pond," Amy said haughtily. "Ever since you dropped in my life when I was but a child, I had to worry about YOU taking away my Gino."

"Your…what?" the Doctor said

"My Gino…Dr. Gino Pond."

"So, your husband took your name."

"Yes, he did. After you and your 'companion' disappeared that night, after promising to return, Gino stayed with me until my aunt returned from wherever she went off to. He helped around the house until the move to London, but he was depressed that you both had forgotten about him."

Pause.

"After the move, he disappeared, saying that he needed to find you both while wanting to avoid creating a paradox in his life. I wouldn't know until later that Gino meant temporal paradox…"

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said. "So let me guess: later, you and 'Gino' met again after you were older."

"Yes. I had graduated from school, not knowing what to do, when Gino came back into my life…as a family friend, at first. At his suggestion, I went to school, originally to be a nurse. In fact, I did graduate with honors. I worked in London at the Royal Hope Hospital, where my future husband also worked. But the day that after Gino left on an assignment with 'Doctors without Borders', those…aliens that looked like rhinoceros attacked the hospital…"

The Doctor nods his head. He remembered that incident in a previous life…

"Seeing Mister Smith and Dr. Martha Jones dealing with those aliens told me that I needed a new life," Amy said. "So, I quit my job, spent time in a nunnery to collect my thoughts, and then decided to join the Security Services."

"So, how did you wind up as a policewoman here in Leadsworth?"

"I was visiting home when I saw Gino again. He was working at the local hospital, after a bike accident that I had suffered from."

"I hope it wasn't too serious."

"No, just a nasty scrap, that's all. But anyway, one thing lead to another, and we got married. Last year, in fact."

"Well, congratulations, Officer Pond," the Doctor said. "Now, can you PLEASE let me out of here? We only have twenty-minutes to save the world…"

The Doctor was able to confirm this after visiting yet another of Amy's family friend…

"Okay, but how do I know that you won't end the life I am trying to build for Gino and I?" Amy asked.

The Doctor reaches into his pocket, and tosses Amelia apple to her.

KTCH!

"Believe me when I say this: I am the Doctor, and I come to save lives," the Doctor said.

Amy takes a look at the fruit with the smiley face on it…

"Fine," Amy said, as she opened the car by remote, and thus was able to free the Doctor.

"Just tell me what to do."

Using his keen sense of observation, the Doctor recalls every little detail in the area. With his sonic screwdriver on the fritz, thanks to the excess resin, he would need a device of some kind that he could use to signal the Atraxi…

"Bingo!" the Doctor said, as he walks up to a male nurse, and snatches the device from his hand.

"Hey!" the nurse said. "I was looking at that!"

"Rory?" Amy said, after seeing one of her childhood friends (blond, lanky).

"Amy?" Rory said.

"You won't be needing that, will you?" the Doctor said, as he looks at the advanced cellphone.

"What are you doing out here?" Amy asked.

"Well, Dr. Ramsden sent me home early, after thinking that I had gone mad," Rory said.

"Well, you shouldn't be wasting perfectly valuable time taking pictures," the Doctor said, as he noticed one of the pictures. "What?"

Amy sees that same picture that the Doctor saw.

"What?" Amy said.

"WHAT?" Rory said, as he points in the opposite direction.

All eyes turn towards the man with the dog, while sling a red-haired girl over his shoulders…

"RUF-!" the man barked, as he tossed the girl towards the Doctor.

FLING!

"Oof!" the Doctor said, as he fell down with the girl on top of him.

With a nasty smile, the man and the dog dissipated into golden dust, and went down the drain.

"Ranma, are you alright?" the Doctor said, as he helped the girl up.

"Yeah, I am," Ranko said. "Prisoner Zero got lucky."

"I thought you were tough?"

"Hey, YOU fight a multi-dimensional entity and be all smug about it…"

"But where did the creature go?" Amy asked.

"And why does he look like one of the patients at the hospital?" Rory said.

"Of course!" the Doctor said in realization. "Prisoner Zero is using the local coma patients as a bank from which to duplicate bodies from."

"Doc, we could go and confront the thing," Ranko said.

"So, you can handle it from here?" the Doctor said.

"I got my second wind."

"Good. I go back to the good-looking one with the computer, Jeff, so that I can create a program that will get the world to generate a systems reset that will reroute the system towards the not-so-good-looking phone."

"Hey!" Rory said.

"Aright, chop-chop!" the Doctor said, as he ran off.

"Come on!" Amy said, as she ran to Rory's car, which was parked nearby.

"I don't understand any of this-!" Rory said.

"Join the club," Ranko said, as she followed to their car…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: Possible "Spoiler Alert" notice for Season 5 of "Doctor Who".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: "The Eleventh Hour" (C)**

**

* * *

**

With the help of a friend's computer, the Doctor gets very important private and public organizations to recalibrate their computer systems to redirect their input power into Rory's device. Thus, with all that focus on Rory's device, the Atraxi fleet focused on the exact location of Prisoner Zero: the Royal Leedsworth Hospital. But that is only a part of the equation in resolving the crisis…

"Face it, Doctor, and you, too, Chaos Lord," said Prisoner Zero, as the creature changes from another form (a woman with two children) into a young Amelia…and her future husband 'Gino'. At the same time, Amy falls into a deep sleep, as Prisoner Zero draws its latest form from her mind.

"No," the Doctor said in surprise.

"No, way!" Ranko replied.

"Hey, that thing changed into Gino!" Rory said. "Amy's beau!"

"Wait a minute," Ranko said. "Amelia…married USAGI?"

"Of course," the Doctor said. "'Gino' is the shortened form of Usagino."

"Of course," said Prisoner Zero through Usagi-otaku's mouth. "The truth of the matter is that thanks to the Moon Princess, I couldn't leave that hidden room. She used a variety of means to keep me in that room. The only thing that I could do is grow in strength. So, for the next 12-years, I extended my senses in order to draw psychic energy from the unsuspecting townsfolk, as I got stronger. But patterning my form after my jailer was simple enough, since the Moon Princess possessed a lot of psychic energy to spare."

"I can't believe it," Ranko said.

"Awful situation, I know," the Doctor said. "Prisoner Zero was a burden to Usagi, and no one is the wiser."

"I'm talking about Usagi marrying behind my back, that's what-?"

"And now, it time to end this," Prisoner Zero said, as both the fake Usagino and Amelia forms bore razor sharp teeth.

"Hiiiiiisssssss-!"

"Alright," Ranko said, as she prepared her attack. "Let's do this!"

Before anything can occure-

ZAAAAAARRRRRKKKKKKK-!

"Arrrgh-!" the entity said, as it was forced to revert to its true form: that of a giant space eel. A field forms around the entity, freezing it in place, although it could still move its mouth.

"Unbelievable," Dr. Gino Pond, MD, said, as he enters the ward in full, after lowering his arc screwdriver. "I go on a short trip, and come back to this…"

"Dr. Pond!" Rory said, as he motions towards Amy, who was on the floor.

"Amy!" Gino said, as he goes down towards his wife. "Amy…"

"Hey!" Ranko said. "Excuse me?"

"I see you, Ranma," Gino said, as he helps his wife up. "There will be plenty of time for our…talk-"

"PRISONER ZERO HAS BEEN LOCATED," said a booming voice. "PRISONER ZERO WILL NOW BE RECALLED."

Just then, Prisoner Zero begins to fade in a shower of light.

"Beware of the crack in the Universe, Doctor," Prisoner Zero said. "When the cracks have ran their course, the Universe shall fall…"

And, with that, Prisoner Zero was reclaimed.

"Wait a minute," the Doctor said, as he sends a message to the departing Atraxi.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Rory said.

"The Atraxi was going to destroy this planet over one entity, and I have a problem with that…"

With that, the Doctor uses Article 57 (which prohibits the destruction of a Level 5 world if no law is broken) to force a meeting between him and the Atraxi, and heads for the roof. "But first, I need a new set of threads…"

Meanwhile, Gino holds Amy close.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that," Gino said.

"Oh, Gino," Amy replied.

Silence.

"Um, maybe we should follow the Doctor?" Rory said.

"Let's," Gino said, as he turns towards Ranko. "Coming?"

"You better believe it," Ranko growled, as they all head up towards the roof with Doctor…

"Excuse me," the Doctor said, as he spoke to a giant eyebrow, as he began tying his bow tie while conferring with the Atraxi. "I just have one last question for you."

"WHAT IS IT?" said the Atraxi. Its ship looked like a giant snowflake with a hole in the center…where the giant eye was normally docked. So far, it had identified the Doctor, Ranko and "Gino" as being something more while concluding that the Earth was not a threat, and that the people of Earth broke no Atraxi law…

"Is this world protected?" the Doctor asked coyly.

A giant holographic display appears, as it goes through an archive filled with visuals of aliens who tried, and failed, to conquer or destroy the Earth. Then, every image was of Ranma, Usagi and the Doctor, in all of his incarnations, appearing to defeat these aliens…

"Wow," Amy said. She had already suspected that her husband had something to do with the Doctor, but was afraid of the answer…

"And all you have to ask yourself is this: what happened to them?"

When the last incarnation of the Doctor was shown, the new Doctor stepped forth with a knowing look.

"Hello," the Doctor said. "I'm the Doctor."

"And we are his companions," Ranko said, as she holds up a sphere of energy that crackled in her hands. "Not to mention his family."

"So basically…run," 'Gino said, as his eyes flickered with energy, as his Crescent moon mark glowed. "We won't be nice if we have to repeat ourselves."

Seeing this, the Atraxi returns to its port in his ship before the ship takes off for deep space.

"All's well that ends well, I say," the Doctor grinned.

"Maybe not," Amy said. "I still need an explanation as to who's who, and what's going on."

"Um, well, it's like this, hon," Gino said, as he laughed nervously…

A moment later...

"WHAT?" Amy yelled. "You…you're really a woman?"

"Um, I think I'll leave now," Rory said, as he begins to leave the roof.

"I think I'll follow you, Rory-" the Doctor said, as he felt energy coming from the key to the TARDIS. He pulls it out to see his key was indeed glowing.

So was Ranko's key.

"Doc-!" Ranko said.

"I know," the Doctor said, as he ran down the stairs.

"Wait up-!" Ranko said, as she followed the Doctor…

Amy see her childhood friend, Ranko and the Doctor leave the roof of the hospital. She then turns towards her "husband".

"Well?" Amy demanded.

"Aye, it's true," Gino says with a sigh.

"But…why?"

"At the time, I was stuck in a male body…this one," Gino said. "Eventually, I learned to undo it, but by then, I was in too deep…in love with you."

"Very well, then show me what you really look like," Amy said.

Gino's body glowed, as he becomes the Moon Princess in all her glory.

"You're…beautiful," Amy said.

"This is what I am, Amelia Pond," the Moon Princess said. "I am from the days when Atlantis had not yet sunk into the ocean deep, and when the planets of this star system were chocked full of life."

"So, are you…an alien?" Amy said with wonder. "I mean, I don't mind interracial dating and all, but we're talking about an entire species."

"I am human, although I am from a line of humanity that people today would deem as…gods."

"You're a goddess?"

"Yes. My great-grandmother is Gaia."

Pause.

"It's funny that in spite of this heritage, I can die, although, to be fair, I can reincarnate, which I have done."

"May I touch you?" Amy asked.

"You may…"

Amy touches the Moon Princess' porcelain-like skin. It felt smooth and alive…

"No," Amy said, as she steps back. "This is too much. I can handle aliens. I can handle shape-shifting husbands, but this…this is too much."

"I understand," the Moon Princess said, as tears rolled down her eyes. "Then, I will leave you alone…"

The Moon Princess begins to fade away.

"Good-bye, Amy Pond…"

With that, the Moon Princess was gone, leaving a distraught Amy to sob alone.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Ranko arrive where the TARDIS was sitting in silence. It sported a brand-new paint and looked ready to be used.

"Marvelous," the Doctor said. He then turns towards his companion.

"After you?"

"Thank you, Doc," Ranko replied, as she opened the door…

"Sexy thing," the Doctor said, as he and Ranko looked at the insides of the TARDIS. Everything was brand new.

"I love that new TARDIS smell…"

"A lot of glass, too," Ranko said, as she looked down. But, thankfully, the lower hatches are lot more accessible for quick repairs or modifications.

Silence.

"I got dips on the starter!"

"Now way," the Doctor said. "It's MY TARDIS…"

As the TARDIS starts up, with the intention of going for a quick spin around the Moon, the Moon Princess arrives.

"Wait-!" the Moon Princess said, just as the TARDIS fades away.

And then, it was gone.

"Don't leave me, too…"

After sobbing for a bit, the Moon Princess forges an elegant compass, with her sigil laden with jewels. She then produces a gift box for it, and then deposited in a place where Amy could find it, with a small note, addressed to "Ranko Tendo", attached to it. She takes one last look around the house, a house she had first visited twelve years before.

"Somewhere beyond Time and Space, I will find my comfort zone," the Moon Princess said, as she becomes Sailor Cosmos. "And someday, I will rectify the mistake that I have made…"

As Sailor Cosmos becomes pure energy, Amy and Rory, who drove Amy back to her house, arrive just in time to see Sailor Cosmos transform, before departing Earth.

"Gino, wait-!" Amy said.

FWOOSH!

And Sailor Cosmos is gone.

Amy looks down, as Rory comforts his childhood friend…

Two years later, the TARDIS returns.

"THAT was fun," the Doctor said proudly. "The TARDIS is running as smoothly as ever."

"True, but we got to get that clutch fixed," Ranko said. "I can't believe we ended up-"

"TWO YEARS?" said Amy, as she walked down the TARDIS in her robe and gown. "You decided to come back two years later?"

"Um, well, we had too much fun testing out the new equipment," the Doctor said.

"Well, I'm glad you did, because I was holding this for HER," Amy said, as she hands off a note to Ranko.

"Oh?" Ranko said, as she accepts the note. "Whose it from?"

"Gino."

Ranko quickly reads the note…

"What does it say?" the Doctor asked.

"It's the means to allow me to be normal again," Ranko said. "I don't have to be stuck as a girl."

"Wait a minute…you're really a man?" Amy said.

"Long story, but yeah," Ranko said. "But…what happened to 'Gino'?"

"I don't know," Amy said. "We…had a few choice words, and she left, but not before giving me the note and her gift."

"What gift?"

From around her neck, Amy pulls out a small, fancy compass.

"She left this for me, as a…goodbye, gift, I guess."

"May I?" the Doctor said.

"It's just a compass," Amy said, as she hands it to the Doctor. "It doesn't seem to act right…"

"Hmmm," the Doctor said. He then turns towards Ranko.

"It appears that this compass is not just any compass. It's a-"

"Moon Path Needle," Ranko said. "If set properly, it'll allow anyone to follow the Moon Paths that crisscross the Universe."

"That's good, right?" Amy said anxiously.

"Why are you so anxious?" Ranko asked.

"Because…I miss my Gino, okay? We shouldn't have ended our relationship like that."

"Well, thank you for allowing us to have this, so that we can find Usagi-" the Doctor began to say.

"I coming with you," Amy said.

"You don't trust us to find…HER?"

"No, but I need to know about her…and about you all. That day you all dealt with the Atraxi is both frightening and wondrous. So, if you want to use my compass, I'm coming."

Pause.

"Oh, and we need to get back before dawn."

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"I just have…stuff to do, okay?"

"Okay," the Doctor said. "You can come along, but only until we find Usagi."

"Gino!"

"Well, as long as I got a cure for this condition I have, I say we can do this," Ranko said.

"Okay, come on," the Doctor said. "Let's go…"

And, with that, Amy enters the TARDIS. Within minutes, the TARDIS fades from view. Unknown to Ranko and the Doctor, there was a reason for Amy wanting to find the Moon Princess, and it all had to do with her visit to her personal doctor two years before. Time will tell how soon the truth of the matter will be revealed.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Beast Below"**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: Possible "Spoiler Alert" notice for Season 5 of "Doctor Who".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4: "The Beast Below" (A)**

**

* * *

**

_My name is Amelia Pond. When I was a child, I was visited by three bears: a Doctor Bear, a Ranma Bear, and Bunny Bear. And when I followed the Bunny, I went down the Rabbit hole and met my beloved Gino. Gino, Dr. Gino Pond to most, turned out to be the Bunny Bear known as "Sailor Moon"…or "Sailor Cosmos", if she was in the mood. But Moon Princess or not, male or not, I need to find Gino, so that a right can be made wrong, no matter the consequence…_

"This…is fascinating," Amy said, as she floated just outside of the TARDIS in her nightgown and robe, with only a tether to keep her from floating away into cold space. "I just love the view…"

"So do I," Ranma Saotome said, as he held the tether.

Amy looked back and tucked her gown close to her person while displaying her annoyance.

"Do you mind?" Amy said. "I AM a married woman."

"Yes, to MY wife," Ranma said. "But, it's cool…"

Amy squint her eyes in frustration. She didn't exactly dislike Ranma, but was annoyed by his chauvinistic and somewhat sexist outlook. Amy was surprised when she learned that the woman she had met as a child was really a male who was cursed to be a woman, whenever he got wet by cold water and with only hot water to reverse the condition in a non-permanent way…

Meanwhile, the Doctor was going over his "new" TARDIS. Much of it looked like something that Willy Wonka, the eccentric candy-maker, would appreciate, with a touch of 1920s hyper-tech thrown into the mix. He still wasn't sure about all that glass, serving as a raised platform and all…

"Ranma, could you bring Amy back?" the Doctor said. "We're about to arrive at the first place Usagi has been too."

"So the compass is legit?" Ranma said, as he pulls Amy back into the TARDIS.

"Indeed it is, which is amazing considering its simplicity," the Doctor said. He then turns towards Amy.

"If you take a look, you should see our first stop," the Doctor said, as he points downward…

All eyes fall on a space city on top of a half dome.

"Doc," Ranma said. "Is that-?"

"Indeed it is," the Doctor said with a smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Amy asked.

"Back in the 29th century, an entity known as 'The Sun Eater' attacked Earth's sun," the Doctor said. "The entity was nothing more than a cosmic creature, doing what's natural to it."

"Unfortunately, it also meant that trillions of lives were at stake," Ranma said. "We would figure out a way to humanely deal with the creature, but we couldn't take the chance at failing. So, as a precaution, space domes were built over the major cities from around the Sol Star System, including that of London, Belfast and Cardiff. Once all the domes were in place, all of the domed cities teleported to the rendezvous point in Alpha Centauri while the crisis concerning the Sun Eater was taken care of successfully."

Pause.

"However, London, Belfast and Cardiff never made it."

"What happened to those cities?" Amy said.

"Well, up until now, no one knew what happened to it," the Doctor said, as he stares at the floating city. "Apparently, they found a way to pool their resources, and I, for one, am curious about…that."

"Well, for starters," Ranma said, as he tapped his "personal access data device" (PADD). He was tapping directly into the TARDIS' sensors. "The name of the ship is called 'Starship UK'. Its flight trajectory will lead it to an uninhabited part of this sector in a generation."

CHIRP!

"There are habitable planets in that sector."

"Location?"

"Let's see…huh. We are in one of the orbiting dwarf galaxies. That's REALLY far out, yo…"

"What happened to Scotland?" Amy asked.

"The Scots left to be on their own, shortly before the crisis hit Earth at its peak," the Doctor said.

"Figures," Amy said. "So, what's next?"

"Well, we investigate the nature of 'Starship UK'."

"And we'll find my husband, right?"

Ranma grits his teeth. He hated the idea that this…person wanted HIS wife back. But because Amy is a woman, and because of the way Amy got involved with Usagi, he can't really push the issue. It's not like Ranma was against Usagi having a "significant other", but with Amy, the usual rules for extra-marital relations could not be applied…

"Of course," the Doctor said. "And we can get you some clothes while we're at it."

"You mean…you don't have anything here?"

"The TARDIS is still repair itself," Ranma said. "The storage room is still being set up."

"Which means…?"

"Which means that you have to walk around in your sleepwear," Ranma said with a grin.

"Humph."

The Doctor immediately goes to his main screen.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Doing one last check of the environment," the Doctor said.

"Standard practice around here is to make sure that the environment is safe for 'newbies'."

"I'll have you know that I am an experienced traveler," Amy said.

"Not this," the Doctor said. "Another rule is that we don't get involved with the locals unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Kind of like a nature preserve," Amy said, as she sees a girl crying on a park bench alone. "It must be hard to be so…detached."

Pause.

"So, how can avoid getting emotionally involved, your two-?" Amy said, as she turned to face her new companions, only to see that they were gone.

"Guys?" Amy said, as she turned to face the screen again, only to see that the Doctor was trying to comfort the girl in the view-screen. The girl promptly runs off…

"Um, what?"

The Doctor in the view-screen beckons Amy to go outside the TARDIS.

"Huh?"

"Here," Ranma said, as he tosses to Amy a thin, flip cellphone.

KTCH!

"What's this for?" Amy asked.

"Knowing how these things go, you'll need this to keep in contact with me or with the Doctor."

"Oh, okay," Amy said, as she pockets the cell phone into the pocket of the robe. "So…"

"So let's go," Ranma said, as he escorts Amy outside.

"What about the TARDIS?"

"I'll lock it up," Ranma said. "And, just in case you are wondering, if the Doctor approves, he'll give you a key."

"Oh, well…I wasn't really looking for one, but thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet," Ranma said. "Rarely have anyone on their first outing with the Doctor manages to pass the test."

"What test?"

"You'll know…"

A few minutes later…

"Wow," Amy said. "This place looks like a mishmash of old London and something out of a futuristic noir film."

"Well, like anything, everything that is old is new again," the Doctor said. "Care for some fish and chips?"

"It depends on the fish they use," Amy said, as she made a face. "Okay, we're here. Now what?"

"We get some clues," Ranma said. "You can stay with the Doctor while I scout about."

"I'm not sure," Amy said.

"Why not?"

"What if you find Gino here, first?"

"And what if I did? USAGI is my WIFE."

"Well, GINO is my HUSBAND."

"Well, we'll see about THAT."

"Settle down, you two," the Doctor said. "Amy, you're with me."

"But-"

"It'll be okay," the Doctor said, as he maneuvered Amy to come with her.

"Fine," Amy said, as she looked at Ranma with suspicion.

"And Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"DO be careful," the Doctor said.

"Hey, being careful is my middle name, Doc," Ranma said.

"Ranma, you don't have a middle name."

"Oh, right. You're right. It's 'Mister Awesome'."

"Yeah, by HALF, if you know what I mean."

"Hater…"

As the three moved on to whatever they wanted to do, unknown to them, they were being watched…

Meanwhile, in another part of the ship, a shadowy woman, dressed in an elegant gown, surrounded by drinking glasses filled with water, picks up a handheld intercom.

CHIRP!

"Mr. Morgan, has the Doctor arrived?" said the woman.

An older man, who wore a monk's frock and spectacles, answers the call.

"Yes, mum," Morgan said. "Just as the Moon Princess has promised."

"Good," the woman said. "Soon, the madness that is plaguing us all will be remedied."

"And what do we do with the intruder?" Morgan asked, as he turned to face a shadowy figure. "He was quite insistent on knowing the whereabouts of the Moon Princess."

"Keep him in check for now," the woman said. "Until we verify his identity, I will not have the trust of the Moon Princess in me abused."

"Of course, mum," Morgan said. "I will keep you appraise of the situation."

"Carry on."

CHIRP!

The woman sits still for a long moment. She then fingers a mask that the Moon Princess had given her.

"I shall have to investigate this…Doctor myself," the woman said, as she puts the mask on…

FLASH!

Now, she appeared to look like the Moon Princess.

"I will use this gift to determine the truth of the matter," the woman said, as she gets up from the floor.

Meanwhile, Morgan goes to where his "guest" is strapped.

"I don't know who you are, but you will not be a threat," Morgan said.

Taimu Kyuusaisha tried to move. However, he found that his limbs were like lead weights, as he was trapped in the gurney.

"Don't bother to move," Morgan said, as he circles around Taimu. "You autonomic nerve centers have been…neutralized."

"I told you, I'm not the enemy," Taimu said.

"That remains to be seen, which is why I am here to supervise your interrogation," Morgan said, as he picked up one of Taimu's Keyblades. "But if your answers are not satisfactory, then you will be sent to the Beast Below, and deal with IT."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: Possible "Spoiler Alert" notice for Season 5 of "Doctor Who".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "The Beast Below" (B)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back in the past…

"Oh, dear," Dr. P. Tempo said, as he continued to check his instruments.

"What's up, Doc?" Ukyo Kokiri asked, as she sipped on some Lon-Lon milk…

"I think I lost track of Taimu," Tempo said.

"What has he done THIS time?"

"Actually, rumor has it that the Moon Princess disappeared without a trace, or, at the very least, ran away from home over a domestic matter.

"In other words, you were spying on Usagi."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but…"

"So what happened?"

"I sent Taimu after the Moon Princess, using a temporal signature detector to track her location."

"In English…?"

"Each of us has a certain amount of time energy, based upon when we are born. So, a person born in 1980 CE would not have the same signature as someone born in 1990 CE. This also applies to people from another dimension."

"Anyway, I thought I picked up the Moon Princess' signature, and sent Taimu there, only, I've lost contact with him."

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Doc," Ukyo said. She then offers her jar of Lon-Lon milk.

"Some milk?"

"Sorry, I think I'm lactose intolerant," Tempo said, as he made a face. He honestly thought that Kokiri Ukyo was hitting the stuff WAY too much…

"Suit yourself…"

Meanwhile, back in a possible timeline…

The Doctor and Amy were exploring the promenade, when an idea came to him.

"Just a second," the Doctor said, as he goes over an occupied table, and takes a glass of water from a customer.

"Hey, now!" the customer said.

"Water inspector," the Doctor said, as he places the glass unto the ground. "Hmmmm…"

"Well, this certainly does NOT look odd," Amy said sarcastically.

"You'd be amaze how the oddest things can be an important clue," the Doctor said. "And what is odd is that there are no sign of vibrations."

"So?"

"My dear Amy, even if you have stabilizers and dampening field, there would signs of power activity for within."

"I still don't get it."

"I know," the Doctor said, as he returns the glass to the customer. "And that is why I want you to talk to that girl, seeing how she would trust you more."

"In others, I would appear stalker-ish."

"Exactly. Last thing I want is to get the local authorities get…suspicious."

"True," Amy said. "I don't know how law enforcement activities are conducted in this century, but it WOULD seem unusual to see a man hanging hovering a child."

"Um, quite right," the Doctor said. He then notices a booth that contained an animatronic.

"Oh, and be careful," the Doctor said, as he points the machine. "They are everywhere."

"So what?" Amy said. "What are they going to do? Tell me my fortune?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps they will determine your fate."

"…"

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the craft

"Hmmmm," Ranma said, as he looked over the conduit wiring of the ship with his Tricorder. "Most odd…"

"What is?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma froze for a moment.

"No," Ranma said. "That voice…"

"Well?"

Ranma slowly turns around to see…

"Usagi?" Ranma said, as he slowly walks up to the woman. Usagi appeared in a red, velvet cloak and a body suit.

"Yes?" Usagi said coyly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ranma said angrily, as he puts away his Tricorder. "You shouldn't have run away like that!"

"I am here where I should be," Usagi said. "What are you doing HERE, in this section of this ship?"

"The Doc and I have been trying to solve a mystery, as to what happened to 'Starship UK…circa 29th century Earth."

"So, the Doctor is here as well," Usagi said.

"Of course he is," Ranma said. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"I assumed…that you would be alone in coming for me."

"Naw," Ranma said, as he steps up to Usagi, and stoops her in his arms.

"What are you-?" Usagi said, as she felt Ranma's lips on her own. She felt Ranma's tongue intertwined with hers…

And then, suddenly, Ranma drops her onto the floor.

THUMP!

"Ow!" Usagi said, as she tries to get back up.

"Ah-ha!" Ranma said, as he steps back. "I KNEW you're not Usagi!"

"What…what do you mean?" "Usagi" said, as she gets back up on her feet.

"The fact that you neither jumped all over me, nor start crying for leaving me, indicates that YOU are not my wife."

"How can you tell?"

"I didn't, at first," Ranma said. "I had to kiss you in order to get a link with your mind. Usagi and I can link with each other rather easily, but I couldn't, which means is that YOU are not her. You probably have some sort of disguised field in place around your aura to hide your true appearance…"

Pause.

"So, who are you, and what have you've done with Usagi?"

"I don't know that name, but I have to save my people," "Usagi" said, as she backs up. "But you may call me…'The Queen'."

With that, the Queen turns away to leave the corridor.

"Hey, wait!" Ranma said. "I need answers-!"

Just then, a man wearing a long duster and has a hood on, appears in front of Ranma.

"Who?"

"You must leave now," said the man.

"Wait a minute," Ranma said, as he focused his eyes onto the man. There was something familiar about this one…

"And if I don't?" Ranma said, as he backs up.

"Then you will be dealt with," the man said, as he brought up a sword in the shape of a giant key…

Ranma immediately recognized it, and then recognized its user.

"Taimu?" Ranma asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I do not know that name, but I am the 'Queen's Enforcer'," Taimu said, as he points his Kronus Keyblade at Ranma. "Time Scream!"

The "Time Scream Attack" was similar to the "Dead Scream Attack". Rather than destroy a target by letting loose a wave of entropy, the Time Scream Attack destroyed the foe by consuming the potential years of the foe instantly. That is why it appears as if the target of the Time Scream Attack was vaporized, since the victim ages into nothing instantly.

FWOOSH!

"Whoa!" Ranma said, as he dodged the attack, as the sphere hits the bulkhead, destroying that section instantly.

BLAM!

Ranma then faced Taimu.

"Are you out of your frickin' mind?" Ranma yelled. "We're on a space ship-"

"Hee-YAH!" Taimu said, as he led his next attack with a series of sword strokes.

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH-!

At the last attempt to dodge Taimu's attack, Ranma fell for a feint that allowed Taimu to utilize a Lightning Blade Attack (called a 'Chidori') with his free limb.

THOOM!

For a moment, all stood still…

"Um, I hope that you're not going to be sore about this," Ranma said, as he looked at Taimu's surprised expression, when his Chidori did nothing. "But elemental powers have very little effect on me, since I have mastered all the elements…and even some exotic ones."

With a flick of his wrist, Ranma palms Taimu in the chest, sending the warrior/body guard down the hall way.

BOOSH!

As Taimu flew down the hallway, he righted himself, and slides to his feet.

Sssssss-thump!

"Look, I really got to go," Ranma said, as he turns to leave.

Taimu suddenly reaches out with his free hand, and squeezes.

THOOM!

"Gah!" Ranma said, as he stops and fell on his knees. He was not prepared for a "Gravity Coffin".

Slowly, Taimu was ratcheting the gravity well that was placed around him.

Now, it must be noted that Ranma, along with Usagi, were trained on the Earth doppelganger known as "Chikyuu". It is there were a person, with the right mindset and strength of will, can train to the level of a superhuman. In particular, during their time on that world, they would train in fields that were many times the gravitational pull of the Earth. Therefore, a normal gravitational pull was marked as "One Gravitons", or "1g(s)". For Ranma, he normally trains in at least 100g(s) on a regular basis, and, in extreme cases, trained in 300g(s). So, it would be a while before Taimu could hurt him. However, there was concerned about the condition of the ship, so, using "Metal Bending", Ranma leaped to the side, and went through the bulkhead, as if it wasn't even there.

FWOOM!

Taimu stops his actions, as he stood straight. He then taps the head piece on his ear.

"The subject has left," Taimu said. "What shall I do next?"

"Return to the Tower of London," said Morgan said. "No doubt he and his friends will appear here next."

"By your command," Taimu said, as he robotically turns to leave the hallway…

Meanwhile, someplace else, beyond time and space…

A mysterious person turns on the particle accelerator she had created…from scratch. The person was located further than the furthest star, yet closer to a heartbeat, and in a place that was a cross between the past and present. This place, known as Ryut, located in the so-called "Lost Sector", occasionally rained down different colored lightning bolts under a twilight moon and cloudy sky. This sector, missing from the records that governed all 3600 Space Sectors, plus Sector Zero (the planet Oa, home of the Guardians of the Universe) and Sector 3601 (the planet Biot, the homeworld of the Manhunters) in the Universe, was lost to the sands of time. However, it was far from unoccupied…

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!

A beam of energy is emitted from a reflective piece, of the particle accelerator, as the energy fused with the energy that was in the Silver Millennium Crystal…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Damn it," Princess Serenity said, as she shuts down her accelerator. She removed her goggles, before she then checks her readings.

"Nothing seems to be working, eh?" said a voice behind.

Serenity turns to the cloaked figure. She could see the green chains, made from hard light, dangle from the figure's ankles.

"I just got started," Serenity said, as she takes out her gloves. "I'm not about to allow the Darkness to fall on the Universe, after saving it so soon. I may have been weakened, but I am far from defeated."

Pause.

"And when I find a solution, I will get my White Lantern Power Battery back, along the rest of my powers. I didn't sacrifice years to become smart to allow myself to be in this situation. Somewhere, between mysticism and hyper-science, I WILL figure out a solution."

Pause.

"And YOU are not going to stop me."

"We shall see, Moon Princess," the figure said. "We shall see…"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: Possible "Spoiler Alert" notice for Season 5 of "Doctor Who".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6: "The Beast Below" (C)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

Amy shook her head, as the door to the voting booth, the room that she was in, opens.

CHUNK!

"Huh?" Amy said, as she sees the little girl that she had ran into earlier sitting on a nearby bench…

"Are you alright?" the girl asked, as she got up to meet Amy at the door.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"It's 'Mandy', remember?" Mandy said crossly. "You had gotten into some trouble earlier."

"Oh, yeah," Amy said, as she rubbed her forehead…

After separating from the Doctor, Amy followed Mandy down to the lower levels of Starship UK, where they came upon a closed off area of the ship. Using her police skills, Amy picked the lock of the closed-off area, only to come across a pincer. It was only after that when Amy came across "Winders", enforcers dressed like modern-day monks who serve as the security of this ship. And after that…her mind went blank.

"How did I get here?" Amy asked, as she looked at the large, white buttons before her. One button read "Forget", another button read "Record", another button read "Playback", another button read "Erase" (with the Record, Playback and Erase buttons bunched together) and yet another button read "Protest". Before the door to the booth opened, Amy saw a video message that she herself had recorded. What was played back to her, it had scared her:

_Whatever you do, don't let the Doctor or Ranma know the truth about this place! Get them out before it is too late!_

Amy was fine with knowing that she was 1300 years into the future. She was fine that the record of her marriage to Gino Pond was intact. However, for some reason, her marriage status after 2010 CE was unknown. For some reason, that had scared her, as if she knew that her marriage was destined to fail, and that what she was doing was a waste of time…

"Amy?" Mandy asked.

"Oh, sorry," Amy said, as she smiled half-heartedly. The Doctor wanted to make sure that Mandy was okay, and that whatever happened to her best friend, a boy named "Timmy", wouldn't happen to Mandy…

Just then, the Doctor pops up.

"Hello!" the Doctor said with a pleasant smile.

"Doctor, you're okay!" Amy said happily.

"What? Why wouldn't I be-?"

Just then, Ranma appears in a huff.

"You?" Amy said. She wasn't too thrilled to see him, however.

"Yeah," Ranma said, as he turns towards the Doctor. "Doc, we got some strange things going on around here."

"Do tell," the Doctor said, as he checks out the room. He then spots one of the "Smilers".

"Creepy, aren't they," the Doctor said, as he waved at the automaton. He then looks at the control panel.

"Hello," the Doctor said, as he looks at the panel. He then looks up at what appeared to be an ordinary overhead lamp.

"Doc, I ran into Taimu," Ranma said.

"Really?" the Doctor said, as he uses his new 'sonic screwdriver' to read the properties of the overhead lamp.

"Yes, and he doesn't remember me at all."

The looks at Ranma with a quizzical eye…

"THAT is indeed odd," the Doctor said. "And that probably explains this memory easier device."

"Wait," Amy said. "My memory…was erased?"

"Everyone who presses the 'Forget' button well, forgets," Mandy said.

"You've gone through this…set-up?" Ranma asked.

"No, I'm too young to vote."

"Wait a minute," Amy said. "Who is 'Taimu'?"

"A friend of Usagi's," the Doctor said.

"Feh, a boyfriend?"

"No, her bodyguard," Ranma said. "Anyway, he appeared to be working for whoever runs this place."

"That would be the Queen," Mandy said.

"There's still a Queen?" Amy said.

"Yes, for as long as I remember."

"Most curious," the Doctor said. "We have Smilers, Winders, a Queen, a machine that makes people forget, and-"

"Someone who is posing as Usagi," Ranma said.

"I know, I saw her," the Doctor said. "She failed recognize me, when the actual Usagi knows of my latest regeneration."

"Maybe…maybe she knows of Gino?" Amy asked hopefully. "We should find this…pretender."

"First things first," the Doctor said. "We find out what happens when we protest."

"I'm surprise that you don't know any of this," Mandy said. "Are you all Scottish? I never met any before save for Amy."

"Japanese," Ranma said.

"Time Lord," the Doctor said. "I'm not even from Earth."

"So…you're an alien?" Amy asked. "If so, why do you look…human?"

"Why do YOU look 'Time Lord'?" the Doctor said.

"Why do you both look Juraian?" Ranma said with a grin.

"THAT remains to be seen, Ranma," the Doctor said with annoyance.

"So, you're alien?" Amy asked Ranma.

"Well, I'm one-quarter alien, but I was born in Japan," Ranma said.

"Is…Gino an alien, too?" Amy asked fearfully.

"Well, it's a bit complicated," the Doctor said. "Usagi, whom you know as 'Gino', comes from a branch of humanity that evolved into what you would call 'gods' and 'pure blooded' mystics, while your ancestors were still huddling in caves and huts."

Pause.

"In fact, I believe your ancestors worshiped Usagi when she went by the name 'Andraste', the goddess of the Moon, divination and rabbits."

"Well, gee, thanks a lot for making me feel good," Amy said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Amy, there are many species of humans and humanoids out there; some more 'advanced' than others," Ranma said. "As long as you are compatible physically and emotionally, it's not a problem."

"Well, it's…seems so much to take in all this information."

"Tell me about," Ranma said. "A day for me passes, while fourteen years passes for you and Usagi. Now, I got to get used to these sudden changes all at once…"

Pause.

"Sometimes Time can be a cruel master…"

Amy looks at Ranma's expression, and realized that he cared for his Usagi just like she cared for her Gino…

"Look, how about this: until we find…our significant other, let's call a truce," Amy said, as she extends her hand in friendship. "Deal?"

Ranma looks at Amy's hand, and then at Amy. He realized that he might have been a bit too harsh on her, and saw her as a rival to Usagi's heart. Then again, he was angry at himself for letting the situation become what it is…

"Deal," Ranma said, with a smile, as he shook Amy's hand.

"Well, I'm glad that has been settled," the Doctor said.

"So, if you are not Scottish, then where are your people?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, are their anymore of you?"

"Well, there were, but…it's complicated," the Doctor said uncomfortably. "It's just me now…"

"I see…"

"Look, can we get on with it?" Ranma said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Taimu is looking for us, and I am NOT in the mood for a fight."

"Right," the Doctor said, as he looked at the "Protest" button. "If that's the case, it's time to make some…noise."

With that, the Doctor pounds the "Protest" button.

BAM!

The door to the voting booth immediately closes on the face of a surprised Mandy, just as a Smiler rotates its face into an angry face. And then-

"Doctor, the floor!" Amy yells. "It's opening up beneath us!"

"I know," the Doctor said, as he straightens his tie.

"Well, it's down the rabbit hole…so to speak," Ranma said. "A pint if there is an actual beast below."

"You're on."

"Huh?" Amy said in disbelief, as everyone fell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

A short time later…

"WE are inside a monster?" Amy yelled, as she wiped off the excess refuse.

"It's not a 'monster', Amy," the Doctor said, as he points at the teeth with his sonic screwdriver, which was on "lamp mode".

"It's no different from being inside a whale," Ranma said.

"Funny how you would say that, since I believe we ARE in a space whale," the Doctor said. "Check out the teeth."

"Quite right-"

"Excuse me, but can we get out of here?" Amy said. "I'm not exactly comfortable in this situation."

"Okay, then," the Doctor said, as he disturbs the creature's tonsils.

"What are you doing?"

"What everyone Hollywood starlet, clubber, model and socialite named 'Paris' has done for ages," Ranma said.

"Right, so, at least we should go out with dignity," the Doctor said.

"Go out…how?" Amy asked fearfully.

A few minutes later…

"I can't believe I was 'tossed up' up like that," Amy said. "And now, I'm covered in 'sick'."

"Better to go out that way than the other way," Ranma said. "But, at least we're out of that jam."

"Not quite," the Doctor said, as he sees Taimu standing there.

"Aw, come ON!" Ranma complained, as Taimu begins to walk up slowly towards the group. "Again?"

"That's…Gino's bodyguard?" Amy asked.

"Apparently, he's changed employers," the Doctor said.

"He works for the Tower of London," said fake Usagi, as she steps in through the side entrance with Mandy in tow. "We should go."

Amy looks at fake Usagi. She wasn't sure what was going on, but her heart was breaking. Still, chose to remain silent for now.

"If you mean the Tower, then yes," the Doctor said. "In the meantime, we need to make an escape."

"We can go to my bed chambers," the fake Usagi said. "No one goes there without my permission."

"Right," the Doctor said, as he turns towards Ranma. "Ranma?"

"Right," Ranma said, as he presses his index and middle finger on his forehead while using his 'mind's eye' to find the place that fake Usagi is referring to, relying only upon her surface thoughts.

"Hang on."

"Hang on to what-?" Amy said, as she was suddenly engulfed in particles of light that were swirling around her. "What the-?"

FLASH!

Taimu stops his actions, before he presses his headset.

"It appears that the intruder teleported away, sir," Taimu said.

"Not to worry," Morgan said. "We've already redirected their means of transport to the Tower of London, where they will know the truth…"

And so, the Doctor and the others did.

FLASH!

"What the-?" Ranma said.

"Where are we?" fake Usagi said, as she removed her mask.

FLASH!

"You're not Usagi after all," Ranma said.

"How did you guess with that tongue of yours?" the woman said, which warranted stares from the Doctor and Amy.

"Never mind that," Ranma said to a man who was standing there. He wore a pair of glasses. "Why have you've been feeding people to the space whale?"

"Not…everyone," said the man named "Hawthorne", as he shows the children.

"Timmy!" Mandy said to one of the children.

"Mandy!" replied a "ginger" kid.

"What is going on here?" Amy asked.

"The fake Usagi is the queen," the Doctor said. "She is Queen Elizabeth the Tenth."

"How do you know that?" the dusky-skinned queen asked.

"Consider me a…doctor of history, among other things," the Doctor said.

"So, you know what's going on?" Amy asked.

"No, you do," the Doctor replied. "Your memory was erased for a reason, because you were afraid that I would sacrifice the lives of people living on Starship UK."

"You mean between the people and the beasts?" Elizabeth said.

"No," Hawthorne said. "Between lives and the beast…"

"What do you mean? Have you've been acting against me? Why haven't I been informed of this?"

"Because you told us not to," Hawthorne said, as he showed the Queen a panel that had two buttons: "Forget" and "Abdicate". "You also left a message for yourself, in case you make it this far…"

"Then let me see this message," the Queen said, as a playback recording is made…

A minute later…

"My god," the Queen said.

"So that's why I made myself forget, so that I wouldn't put the Doctor in such a situation," Amy said. She then turns towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, I-"

"Amy, you shouldn't have tried to protect me," the Doctor said angrily. "You have no right-"

"Doc, shut up," Ranma said.

"How dare you-?"

"How dare I? How many people would sacrifice a friendship in order to protect those they cared about? Yes, Amy should have been more trusting, but she is new at this, just like all the others who have traveled on this same path as we do, some of whom DIED for you."

Pause.

"You were willing to give people a second chance at doing the right thing, once. Remember that."

There was a silence in the room…

"How can I, when this creature is in pain," the Doctor said, as he removed one of the grates from the vents, allowing one of the whale's tentacles to burst through. "Of course, it is convenient that you can't hear the beast's screams."

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to amplify the space whale's screams of pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH-"

"Okay, okay!" the Queen said. "We get it!"

"Now, do you know what's at stake?" the Doctor said to Ranma. "I free the beast, these people die. However, I can't allow this beast to suffer from being tortured."

Pause.

"The third option is a lobotomy."

"There has to be another way," Ranma said.

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!"

Pause.

"Regardless, I can't be called 'The Doctor' anymore…"

Ranma snatches the Usagi mask. He had already deduced it as being a Hyrulean magic mask. He then presents it to the Doctor.

"Usagi left this here for a reason, because we could solve this problem…"

Meanwhile, while this was going on, Amy looks at the tentacle. She noticed that while it had attacked her, it wasn't attacking Mandy and her brother Timmy, who were standing nearby. That's when something began to click in her head…

"_Starship UK failed to make the jump into hyperspace," _the Queen said in a recording._ "Power was running low. We were doomed, with the screams of children hanging in the air, until it came: the star whale came, perhaps the last of its kind. We took advantage of its kindness…"_

"That's it!" Amy said, as she got up. She turns towards the Doctor and Ranma, who were still arguing.

"Guys!"

"What?" the Doctor and Ranma said.

Amy turns towards the Queen.

"You have to abdicate the throne, Your Majesty."

"What?"

"Think about what you said on the recording; the star whale came, and you took advantage of its kindness."

"So?"

Amy points to the tentacle that was now playing with Mandy and Timmy.

"The space whale has no problem attacking the adult, but it came to your rescue for the sake of the children."

"But…it attacks the adults," Hawthorne said.

"It is because you were torturing it, of course! Had you've been able to communicate with it, it would have helped you all in your time of need. You didn't need to do this…"

Pause.

"Your Majesty," Amy said to the Queen. "You have to abdicate."

"But-"

"Have faith," Amy said, as she points to the tentacle that was still playing with the children.

The Queen looks at this, and nods.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked. "There won't be any turning back."

"Then I do this leap of faith on a clean conscious," the Queen said, as she presses the "Abdicate"…

Sometime later, back on the TARDIS…

"Well, all's well that ends well," Ranma said, as he looked at the sensors. "With the star whale's help, Starship UK will arrive to its new home in ten years."

Ranma turns towards Amy.

"You did good," Ranma said with a smile.

"Well, I do have good observation skills, being a cop and all," Amy said.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you guys for freeing me," Taimu said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"At least they apologized," Ranma said, as he looked at the Usagi mask that sat next to the Moon Princess' compass on the TARDIS' control panel. The Queen decided that it was time to end secrets, and thus gave the mask to Ranma.

"Any time," the Doctor said. "We'll drop you off in a little while-"

BRRRRRIIIIINNNG!

"Telephone call?" the Doctor said, as he picks up the receiver. "Hello? Oh, Winnie! How are you? Good, good."

"Tell Winnie I said 'hi'," Ranma said.

"Oh, Ranma said hello," the Doctor said. He turns back towards Ranma.

"He said that you still owe him a quid."

"Humph."

"What was that? Sure, right away. See you soon."

CLICK!

"With that?" Amy asked.

"We got to make a brief stop into the past," the Doctor said, as he turns towards Taimu. "I hope you don't mind the detour…"

"Naw, I'm good," Taimu said. "I could use a vacation…"

"Who is 'Winnie'?" Amy asked.

"Prime Minister Winston Churchill," Ranma said with a shrug.

"Oh. Huh?"

As the TARDIS fades from above Starship UK, the occupants fail to notice a glowing crack in its hull. It was the exact configuration as the crack that was found in Amy Pond's bedroom years ago, the one that originally freed "Prisoner Zero"…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: "Victory of the Daleks!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: Possible "Spoiler Alert" notice for Season 5 of "Doctor Who".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7: "Victory of the Daleks" (A)**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah," Taimu Kyaasaisha said. "Okay, see you soon."

CLICK!

"Well, I told the Dr. Tempo that I would be back later than expected," Taimu said, as he turned to the Doctor.

"Alright," the Doctor said. "Now, ground rules: no interfere in the course of events, and no ulterior motives or hidden agendas. You break those rules, and I'll decide your fate."

"I got no problem with that, Doctor."

"How did you get stuck in the future in the first place?" Ranma asked.

"Dr. Tempo had been detecting a weird 'crack' in the space-time continuum," Taimu said. "Upon further inquiry, we detected Usagi's temporal signature. Naturally, Dr. Tempo sent me to investigate the matter, since neither you nor Usagi have been available for comment."

"Well, we do have a crazy life…"

"And you are…Usagi's bodyguard?" Amy said painfully.

"More or less," Taimu said with a shrug.

"Taimu is more like Usagi's handler, if nothing else," Ranma said.

"I see…"

A few minutes later, the TARDIS arrives in the early part of the year 1941, specifically the basement area of the Cabinet War Rooms…

"Okay," the Doctor said, as he shuts down the TARDIS. "Mind your manners."

"Are we in any danger?" Amy asked.

"Naw," Ranma said. "The TARDIS didn't detect any German raids or anything at the moment."

"And if we do?"

"We roll with the punches."

"Unless those punches manage to land," Taimu said.

"Think positive thoughts," the Doctor said, as he steps outside the TARDIS, only to see a heavy-set man flanked by British soldiers who had their rifles drawn at the Doctor and his companions. Amy turns towards Ranma.

"Roll with the punches, eh?"

"Mr. Churchill?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor?" Prime Minister Winston Churchill asked, as he took out his cigar.

"Yep," the Doctor said with a wide grin. "New face."

"And I can vouch for him," Ranma said.

"Good," Churchill said. "I'm glad that you've all have come."

"What seems to be the problem?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, had you come a month earlier, you would know by the now."

"New TARDIS."

"Still breaking her in," Ranma said.

"You know, with a machine like that, lives can be saved," Churchill said.

"It doesn't work like that," the Doctor said.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here regardless. Come, I want you to meet a mutual acquaintance of ours."

"Oh?"

A short time later…

"Usagi?" Ranma said in surprise.

Sure enough, it was Usagi, who dressed in a lab coat, and possessed a different hairstyle. She was in the lab where Churchill's secret weapon, and other militarized scientific research, was being conducted.

"Oh, Ranma," Usagi said, as she smiles pleasantly, although there was a hint at nervousness. "This is sort of…awkward."

"Where have you been?" Amy said. "We were looking for you!"

Usagi tilts her head.

"Pardon me?"

"Don't pardon me, 'Gino'," Amy said tersely. "I can't believe you would just run away like that…"

"Who's…'Gino'?" Usagi asked.

Taimu was studying Usagi for a moment, when he came to a conclusion. He quickly went up to Amy and Ranma, and-

"Excuse us," Taimu said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Amy said.

"Taimu?" Ranma replied.

"That's not OUR Usagi," Taimu said quickly. "I should know."

"Why is that?" Amy asked.

"She didn't say anything to me, and is acting like she doesn't know me."

Ranma turns to look at Usagi. He then examines Usagi's aura…

"Of course!" Ranma said, as he smacked himself on the forehead. "I can be so thick sometimes…"

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"He's realizing that I am not the Usagi Tsukino from your era," Usagi said with a smirk.

"Then why are we here?"

"Sent for the Doctor because of-"

"Well, I am impressed," the Doctor said, as he and Churchill finish their tour of the lab. He then turns towards Churchill.

"And one man did all this?"

"Yes, with the assistance of Miss Tsukino, Dr. Bracewell will insure that the British people are well protected," Churchill said. He then turned towards Usagi.

"Where is he?"

"He and the…'Ironsides', are on lookout," Usagi said nervously. "We got word of another wave of German bombers are due to arrive shortly."

"Very well," the prime minister said. "We shall visit Bracewell, and see his Ironside in action. Come…"

"I wonder," Ranma said.

"Wonder what?" Taimu said.

"In all my years, I've never heard of these 'Ironsides' used in war. Certainly, I haven't heard of any used during the Blitz…"

Unfortunately, these 'Ironsides' were really 'Daleks', or so one thinks…

"I'm telling you, Winston," the Doctor said angrily. "Your 'Ironsides' are murderous aliens in armored chassis."

"Nonsense, Doctor," Churchill said. "Dr. Bracewell came to us several months ago, and presented his creations."

The Doctor shook his head. He then turns towards Amy and Taimu. Ranma was with Usagi in the lab.

"You two," the Doctor said. "Tell him about the Daleks."

Amy and Taimu turn to look at each other in confusion…

"Well?"

"What are…Daleks?" Amy said.

"What?"

"Yes, this is the first time I heard of them myself," Taimu said.

"…"

Meanwhile, Ranma confronts Usagi.

"Okay, so, what's the scoop?" Ranma asked.

"I was sent here to monitor this new technology development," Usagi said. "Everything checks clean, but…"

"But what?"

"The technology level to achieve this…level is too advanced for non-members of the Technocratic Union to have authorized. Plus, there is the fact that they DO look like Daleks. I haven't been able to deduce their true natures yet, since those "Ironsides" seem so all over the place…"

Pause.

"And that's why I called for the Doctor, although I did not expect you to show up."

"Okay," Ranma said while nodding his head. "I see what needs to be done."

"Good, I'm glad," Usagi said, as she hugged Ranma. "So, who is Amy? A friend of yours?"

"Actually, a friend of YOURS," Ranma replied. "She was…acting weird because, back home, you guys are really…really close."

"Oh, okay," Usagi said with a nod. "I hope…she's a good friend."

"Well, we can't dwell on that…"

Throughout the day, the Doctor, feeling agitated, tries to get the Daleks to admit that the Ironsides were indeed Daleks. And then, after being pushed to attack one of the Ironsides, while openly declaring his true identity as "The Doctor", the façade of the Ironsides fell, revealing the Daleks.

"Testimony has been accepted!" said one of the Daleks. "We have found the Doctor!"

"Everyone, stand back!" the Doctor said.

"Sentries!" Churchill yelled, calling for soldiers to protect him.

The second Dalek turned to discharge its weapon, its Dalek-gun, at the soldiers.

ZAARRRRKKK-!

At the last minute Taimu used a pair of large Shuriken blades to intercept the blast.

FWISH!

BLAM!

The explosion knocks the soldiers to the ground.

Just then, Ranma and Usagi come running into the lab.

"What's going on- oh," Ranma said.

"See, I told you that these were Daleks!" the Doctor said.

"So, you jeopardize everyone's lives…to prove a point, Doctor?" Usagi said.

"Well, um…"

"Don't tell me you are a new incarnation or something."

"Well, yes, but-"

"What are you doing?" Bracewell asked. "You're supposed to save lives! I created you to protect England!"

"No, we created you!" said the first Dalek, as he shot his hand.

ZAAARRRK!

BLAM!

"Augh!" Bracewell said in shock and hurt, as he slumps to the sides while looking at his stump. He was clearly a machine…

"Victory will, at last, be ours!" the Daleks said, as they teleported.

FWAM!

"Oh, dear," Amy said. "So those are-"

"Daleks, right," the Doctor said. He then turns towards Churchill.

"Sorry about this," the Doctor said out of embarrassment.

"What are we going to do now?" Taimu said.

"I need to go after them," the Doctor said. "It's my fault I sprung the trap before it's time…"

The Doctor then turns towards Ranma.

"It's your show, now," the Doctor said, as he turns to run away.

"Doctor!" Amy said, only to be stopped by Ranma.

"Let him go," Ranma said.

"But-"

"We have wounded to take care of," Ranma said, as he turns to see Usagi tending Dr. Bracewall's "wound".

"And then what?" Taimu asked.

Ranma turns to face Taimu…and smiles.

"The British Empire…strikes back, of course."

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: Possible "Spoiler Alert" notice for Season 5 of "Doctor Who".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7: "Victory of the Daleks" (B)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, the Doctor pilots the TARDIS to the source of the trouble…

Wrrrrr-rrrrr-rrrrr-rrrr-rrrr…

"Okay," the Doctor said, as he steps outside his ship. "Interesting…"

The Doctor takes a curious glance at all the broken-down instruments. He could guess that, based upon the amount of damage seen on the flight deck, the Daleks here were in bad shape. In fact, the ship appeared to be on its last legs…

"Now, to find out why my 'testimony' was needed by these so-called 'Ironsides'," the Doctor said mockingly, as he walks into another room: the command deck. The moment that the Doctor did so, he was spotted by the Daleks.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR!" the one of the Daleks, as it and its brethren turned to face the Doctor. The Doctor, in turn, pulls out a cookie with a cheery center.

"HALT!" the Doctor said, as he waved his cookie around. He wanted to bluff his way long enough to determine what the Daleks in orbit were up to, as well as figure out a way to stop them…

"One false move and I'll blow up this ship and everyone on board."

"YOU ARE BLUFFING!" the Dalek said. "YOU WILL NOT RISK THE DEMISE OF THE TIME LORDS!"

"THAT is where you are wrong," the Doctor said. "There are a few of us left, and I have designated a successor to replace me, should I fail in my attempt to stop you all."

"AND WHO MIGHT THAT BE?"

"One name: 'The Ranma'."

Immediately, the Daleks stood down. They knew of the Ranma, who, along with the Moon Princess, was a formidable companion to the Doctor.

"STATE YOUR PURPOSE," said the lead Dalek.

"Okay, then," the Doctor said, as he eyes the three Daleks that he was facing. "What the bloody hell are you three doing here in this temporal locus?"

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Ranma Saotome works with Taimu Kyaasaisha to strategize their next action, while Usagi of 1941 treats the android Dr. Edwin Bracewell. Amy observing Usagi's actions, trying to get a handle on how much of her Gino Pond was in the Moon Princess of this era…

"I didn't…know how technologically advance you are, Miss Tsukino," Bracewell said, as Usagi fitted a new prosthetic hand, made from a mannequin's hand, until one could be fitted that was more "lifelike". Upon a complete examination of Bracewell, Usagi discovered the bomb that was integrated into Bracewell's internal systems. Although the bomb itself could not be removed, at least, not at that moment, the detonators and fuses were neutralized…

"I am a woman of many talents, doctor," Usagi said with a smile, as she used a soldering rod to fit the circuits to manipulate the gears in Bracewell's new hand.

ZARRRRK!

"That should do it," Usagi said, as she stepped away from Bracewell. "It's crude, but it's functional until a permanent solution is to be had."

Bracewell flexed his new hand.

"You do good work," Bracewell said. He then sighs.

"Why bother? My LIFE is a lie."

"Doctor, you didn't know," Usagi-1941 said, as she handed him a left, black, leather glove to Bracewell to wear.

"You don't understand, my dear," Bracewell said, as he puts on the glove. "I am a threat to Queen and Country."

"But are ye now?" Amy said, as she steps up. "You didn't know these revelations before hand, correct?"

"Well, no…"

"Are you willing to defend the Empire?"

"Of course," Bracewell said. "I am a proud British subject."

"Then that is good enough for me," said Prime Minister Winston, as he walks over to Bracewell. "In spite of your circumstances, you are England's best hope."

"Are you sure you want to take a chance on someone like me?"

"If I was able to take a chance on the likes the Doctor, then I certainly am willing to do so with you," Winston said. "In the end, it is the safety of OUR people that is a stake-"

"Prime Minister!" said an aide, as she enters the lab while running.

"What is it?" Churchill said, as he turns to face the aide.

"For some reason, all the lights are turned on! Not only that, German bombers have been alerted to this, and are on their way!"

"How long?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Then it must be the Daleks," Ranma said, as he turns towards Churchill.

"How so?" Amy asked.

"They must be feeding power directly into anything that uses electricity."

"But…why?"

"The Doctor must have done something to piss-off the Daleks…again."

"Is there a way to shut off these lights?" Churchill asked.

"Can't we set off an electronic jammer?" Taimu offered.

"Well, Bracewell?" Churchill said, as he turns towards the android. "I know that Captain Saotome and his companion have been preparing to neutralize the Dalek flying saucer that hangs above us, but can you create a device to neutralize this new threat?"

"Well, I don't know," Bracewell said hesitantly.

"But you can do it; I know you can," Amy said with a broad grin. "You are a Scotsman and a British subject at heart. In spite of it all, you are THAT."

Bracewell looks at the expectant looks on the people who were gathered around in the lab…

"Then, I'll do what I can," Bracewell said proudly. "No matter what I am, I am a British subject. For Queen and Country!"

"Hear, hear," Churchill said, as he tipped his hat. "You and Miss Tsukino get to work on that jammer. Meanwhile…"

Churchill then turns towards Ranma and Taimu.

"I need to get those pilots into the air."

"We're done," Ranma said. "Thanks to the technology gleaned from the Daleks, we just might have a chance after all."

"That's all we need…"

Soon, Ranma, Taimu, and the best pilots that Great Britain could muster at the last minute, were in the air. Using Dalek technology, an ordinary combat flyer was now space worthy.

"This is 'Red One' to all pilots," Ranma said. "I'm not going to mince words. A few of you won't be coming back. But, if this assault works, we give Britain a chance. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" said the fellow pilots.

"Red One, we're on final approach," Taimu said. He was acting as Ranma's wing man. "We're about to get within the alien ship's defense parameter."

"Roger that. All flyers: sound off."

"Red Two: standing by," Taimu said. "Wait a minute. Why does all this sound familiar…?"

"Red Three: standing by," said a pilot.

"Red Four: standing by," said another pilot.

"Red Five: standing by," said another pilot.

"Red Buttons, standing by," said another pilot

"Redd Foxx, standing by," said another pilot.

"Big Red, standing by," said another pilot.

"Red October, standing by," said another pilot.

"Helen Reddy, standing by," said another pilot

"Simply Red, standing by," said another pilot.

"Now I KNOW I heard this all before," Taimu said with a smirk.

"Okay, Red Squadron: attack!" Ranma commanded, as he and his squadron attacked.

With that, Red Squadron attacked the Dalek ship in mass.

Meanwhile, Bracewell and Usagi were working on the jammer.

"Okay, when the Prime Minister gives his address, the enemy, Dalek or otherwise, will think that he is trying to calm down the nerves of the people," Bracewell said. "But, if the plan goes through, a hidden carrier wave will cancel out the Dalek's energy surge, and confound the Germans at the same time."

"That's wonderful!" Amy said.

"I better inform the Prime Minister that we are ready," Usagi-1941 said, as she turns to leave.

"May I walk with you?" Amy asked.

"Um, sure," Usagi said. "But let's not tarry…"

As the two walked to the command area, Amy suddenly stops Usagi.

"Wait, just wait a second," Amy said.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, before Amy goes up to kiss Usagi…on the lips. Needless to say, Usagi was surprised.

And so was Churchill's aide, as she sees this.

"Ah!" the aide said, as Amy broke the kiss.

"What are you looking at?" Amy said tersely.

"Um, the Prime Minister wanted to know if the jammer was ready?" the aide said.

"Um, it's ready to operate," Usagi-1941 said, as she turns bright red.

"Okay, I'll inform the Prime Minister," the aide said with hesitance, as she returns to the command area.

Usagi-1941 then turns towards Amy.

"Miss Pond, you really shouldn't do that," Usagi said tersely. "I know that you are from the future, but you have to respect the norms of the past."

"But-" Amy began to say.

"Look, it's obvious that we share some connection. But you have to respect the rules of time travel. I'm surprised the Doctor hasn't told you that."

"I'm…sorry if you were offended, Usagi," Amy said.

"I'm not, but you have to be careful. That's all that I am saying."

"You mean…you're into…women?"

"Amy, I am very old, in spite of my appearance. And I have adapted to the norms of the day. And…I have loved another woman at least once or twice in my life. I don't make any apologies for it, but I am always careful nevertheless."

Pause.

"And if you have a relationship with my future self, then it's because you, Amy Pond, are special enough to go against social norms."

Amy smiled at that comment.

"Thanks. But…I kissed you because-"

"Did you inform the Prime Minister that we are ready?" Bracewell said.

"Through his aide, yes," Usagi said.

"Good, then let us move the equipment into the war room," Bracewell said. "And, we might be able to get a visual on the Doctor's activities as well."

"Good, so somebody can yell at him for upping the stakes…needlessly," Amy said, as she goes back to the lab/workship.

"The Doctor can be annoying at times, huh?" Usagi said.

"I KNOW…"

Meanwhile, Red Squadron continues its attack on the Dalek ship. So far, the attack was resulting on heavy losses on Red Squadron's side, including the loss of Porkins and Biggs…

"I'm hit!" said Redd Foxx, as he swerved out of control. "Elizabeth! I'm coming home for ya-!"

BOOM!

"Ranma, I don't think we can sustain our attack for too much longer," Taimu said.

"Either the Dalek ship is going down, or we do," Ranma said.

"Sir, I'm picking up a signal from Earth!" said Simply Red. "The Prime Minister is making a speech-!"

"That's not all," said Skywalker, as he looks towards Earth. "Look-!"

All the lights in England began to shut down.

"Bracewell and Usagi must have initiated that jammer," Ranma said. "But we still need to take down that deflector dish."

"I'm going in," Skywalker said, as he began his attack vector. "Wedge, cover me-!"

"Taimu, take over the squadron," Ranma said.

"What's up?" Taimu asked.

"I'm about to pay the Daleks a visit," Ranma said, as he turns to ram his flyer straight into the Dalek ship while avoiding the Dalek counter-strike. "My sacrifice should allow Red Five and Red Six a chance to hit that dish."

"Roger that," Taimu said. "Good luck…"

Meanwhile, the Daleks, now new and improved with multiple colors, and the Doctor watched as Ranma flew straight into the Dalek ship. Since being on the Dalek Ship, the Doctor learned that a Dalek progenitor, containing pure Dalek genes, had to have the testimony of the Doctor, the enemy of the Daleks, to create new Daleks. When these new Daleks emerged, they destroyed the others. Now, a new and improved threat has emerged.

However, the battle was not lost…

"WHAT IS HE DOING?" the White Dalek said.

"My friend is about to crash your party," the Doctor said. "Be seeing you!"

With that, the Doctor runs back to his TARDIS.

"HALT-!"

CRASH-!

BOOOM!

With the shield generator down, Skywalker was able to destroy the deflector dish/power antennae.

"Woo-hoo!" Taimu said, after his instruments read that the shield around the Dalek ship was down. "You're all clear, kid!"

"Here goes!" Skywalker said, as he discharged his weapons…

Sometime later, after the crisis, the Doctor prepares to return home…

"I can't believe those new Daleks got away," Ranma said, as he double-checked his readings aboard the TARDIS. Upon crashing his craft into the Dalek ship, Ranma teleported in the TARDIS (since he was already familiar with the ship's "shield frequency"), and then, along with the Doctor, took the TARDIS to safety. Unfortunately, the Daleks managed to make am emergency time jump, but most likely ended up in a null zone, effectively trapping them outside of time and space…for a little while, at least.

"At least that attack of yours crippled them for a while," the Doctor said. "But damn it, they got away."

"Yep, they did, but we'll be there to stop them again."

"You're NOT helping," the Doctor said, as he reaches over to pull out a cigar from Ranma's mouth. "And NO smoking in the TARDIS."

"But…I got these as a gift from the Prime Minister-!"

"So," Amy said, as she steps down from above, but down to the control panel. "What's going to happen to Bracewell?"

"Well, Usagi directed Bracewell to work with some friends of hers in 'high places', along with the Dalek technology," Ranma said. Ranma was referring to Torchwood, an organization that Amy did not know about. Nevertheless, Bracewell will be working at the Torchwood Two facility in Glasgow, Scotland, under the codename "Archie"…which was Bracewell's middle-name, actually.

"What places?"

"High places, and don't ask anymore."

"Humph."

"Bottom line, the events of World War II will go on as scheduled, for good or for ill," the Doctor said. He then turns towards Taimu.

"So, I guess we send you back home now, Mr. Kyaasaisha," the Doctor said.

"Well…I could hang out a little bit longer," Taimu said.

The Doctor gives Taimu and arch-eyebrow.

"A WEE bit longer. And I'll pull my weight around here."

"We'll see, Mr. Kyaasaisha," the Doctor said. "You can stay a wee bit longer, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to suggest a place that is fantastic, as our next stop," Ranma said.

"Anytime, anywhere, in this dimension or the next," Ami said.

"All you have to use is your imagination," the Doctor said with a smile.

"You think you can handle that, Taimu?" Ranma asked with a smile.

"I think I can, Ranma," Taimu replied likewise. "Besides, the Moon Princess is still out there, somewhere…"

"Then, let's get on with the show," the Doctor said, as he activates the main drive of the TARDIS.

As the TARDIS jumps into the time stream, Amy wonders if she will see Usagi as "Gino", or as Usagi. Time will only tell. Unfortunately, as the TARDIS disappears, a small crack in time appears on one of the walls in Churchill's bunker…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: "The Time of Angels". **


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: Possible "Spoiler Alert" notice for Season 5 of "Doctor Who".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9: "The Time of Angels" (A)  
**

**

* * *

**

Sometime in the 51st century, an elegantly dressed, red-haired woman is walking down the corridor of a pristine ship. Although the ship looks like something out of a "Flash Gordon" serial, it was far more advanced than its simplicity in its design…

The woman sees the surveillance camera that covered the vault door.

"Perfect," the woman said, as she places a hand over the panel that controlled the locking mechanism of the vault. Her hand glows…

CLACK!

HUMMMMMM…

This particular vault contained a data cube, which served as the ship's equivalent of a 'black box' (called a "Home Box").

"I'm going to need help on this one," the woman said, as her eyes glowed.

As if on cue, letters were being burned into the metal, chrome surface. However, the script was not Terran in origin…

"Hopefully, knowing the Doctor, he and my other self will show up, before it is too late…"

Sometime in the 171st century, the Doctor, Ranma, and Amy were roaming the hallways of the Delirium Archive, the biggest museum in the Universe. With them was Dr. Tempo, who was rescued from a failed timeline caused by the Daleks, after they took over the Earth circa 1963 CE. Somehow, while conducting some experiments involving the manipulation of one of the many Null Zones in existence, Dr. Tempo was immune to the changes made to the timeline by the Dalek's actions. In fact, anyone who was outside of normal space-and-time was immune to the changes in the timeline. When Dr. Tempo emerged from the Null Zones, he faced the prospect of fighting an army of Daleks alone. And because the timeline shifted, Dr. Tempo could not contact Orchestra for help, and thus was forced to wage a one-man war against the4 Daleks, although he suspected that the Daleks were just toying with him. Still, Dr. Tempo had a chance, when he sent off a beacon to the Doctor's TARDIS. He would utilize his beacon everyday for one year, until the Doctor got a hold of it. And, after the Daleks were dealt with, the timeline was collapsed into one of the Null Zones that Dr. Tempo was investigating, thus restoring the true timeline. Unfortunately, Taimu was waylaid during the numerous battles against the Daleks, and so he was recuperating in a bio-stasis unit until he is ready to function (think: "Jiffy Pop").

In the mean time, the Doctor decided to show Dr. Tempo, a fellow history buff, the grand museum known as the Delirium Archives, circa 171st century, before dropping him home to his real timeline.

"Wrong," the Doctor said, as he looked at the artifacts that were on display. He then sees another display.

"Mostly right, but wrong…"

"What's his problem?" Amy asked Ranma.

"He likes to compare notes," Ranma said with a smirk, as he looked at an ancient manuscript known as "Playboy". "Every year, he would stop by to see if Delirium Archives were 'accurate'."

"Sounds like he wants to make sure that the sanctity of this place is kept," Dr. Tempo said, as he took notes of some of the artifacts. He was curious as to how the events of this Universe will unfold. Is he even still around?

"Sounds ta me like an ego problem," Amy said.

"Exactly," Ranma replied.

"I heard that!" the Doctor called out from way ahead of the party.

"This place reminds me of a cathedral," Dr. Tempo said.

"That's because it once was," Ranma said, as he took out his personal access data device (PADD). "According to one of the future editions of the 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy', this place was the home, and final resting place, of the Headless Monks, a rather secretive order."

"Sounds mysterious," Amy said. "But when are we going to find Gino? As much as I like traveling and getting into mischief, I want to find him. Or HER. Whatever."

"That's going to be difficult, since the TARDIS still needs to be recalibrated," Ranma said. "And THAT takes time."

"Perhaps I can lend my services?" Dr. Tempo asked. "It's the least I can do."

"Doc, you're the greatest," Ranma said.

"I know," the Doctor said, as he walks up.

"Um, I was referring to…forget it. What's up?"

"It appears that we have a mystery on our hands," the Doctor said, as he beckons everyone to follow him.

"Alright, DocTOR," Ranma said. "What's got you bugged THIS time?"

"This," the Doctor said, as he points to a very old, rusty metal box.

"Okay…"

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"From my readings, it appears to be some sort of 'black box'," Dr. Tempo said, as he scanned the object.

"It's a Home Box," the Doctor said. "It's like a black box for starliners."

"So why focus on this piece of junk?" Ranma asked.

"Look at the writing," the Doctor said. "It's in Old Gallifreyan…"

"So what?" Amy asked. "It's a bunch of lettering and stuff."

"It is said the words in Old Gallifreyan could burn the stars themselves, as well as topple gods."

"Oooo, ominous…"

"Well, you wanted to know, did you?" the Doctor said with annoyance.

"Wait, why does the second script down below have Rantsu clan's mark?" Dr. Tempo said.

"Let me see that," Ranma said anxiously, as he read the clan mark. And, indeed, it was the clan mark.

Ranma then read the Gallifreyan script…

"Oh boy," Ranma said with a frustrated sigh.

"What?" Amy asked anxiously. "What does it say?"

"It says: 'Spoilers…hint, hint'."

"That's…it?" Amy asked.

"Wait, there are more words on the side," Dr. Tempo said, as he points to where additional words were etched.

"Let me see," the Doctor said, as he looks at the script.

"What does THAT say?" Amy asked.

"It says: 'Yeah, it's me, Doc. Get your butts in gear, and FIND me. Usagi is trouble…RS'."

"'Usagi'," Amy said. "That's…Gino!"

"But that may not be OUR Usagi," Ranma said.

"What should we do?" Dr. Tempo said.

"This," the Doctor said, as he smashes the glass case, and snatches the Home Box, causing the alarm to go off. "Run-!"

With that, the group runs back to the TARDIS.

"Who sent that message?" Dr. Tempo said.

"A woman named 'River Song' left a message for the Doc," Ranma said. "It is a rather simple, yet ingenious way to deliver a message, since she knew that the Doctor frequents the Delirium Archives."

"I see. It is a basic rule of time travelers to be able to place hidden message in plain view for other time travelers."

"Bingo. Even without a time machine, you can get around if you know how to work the ebbs and flows of Time. All you have to do is know your stuff."

"And how do you know if this…River Song knows her stuff?" Amy asked, as she and the others enter the TARDIS with museum guards on their tail.

"Simple: because 'River Song' is ME."

"Huh?"

Meanwhile, back in the past, River Song reaches one of the airlocks. She had snuck aboard the SS 'Byzantium' in order to track down an artifact that was stolen from a secured artifacts vault. Unfortunately, the truth of the artifact proved to be even more horrific than realized, and she cursed herself for knowing what is about to occur during the next 24 hours…

One thing is clear, though: she needed to get to the TARDIS, and had to hope that the Doctor will arrive in time, by examining the video archives of the Home Box. After all, why shouldn't she take advantage of the ship's surveillance cameras?

"Hold it right there, Dr. Song," said a man dressed in a tuxedo. He was surrounded by armed guards.

River Song turns towards the man smoothly.

"Alistair, it's nice to see you again," River said.

"I seriously doubt that," Alistair said. "You came to me under false pretenses. I do not like that."

Pause.

"So, what agency are you working for?"

River looks up at one of the surveillance cameras, and smiles.

"Considering the fact that you are a thief and a murderer, and considering the fact that you have unleashed upon the Universe a deadly menace, I have no problem saying that you and everyone aboard this ship won't be reaching its destination."

"Wait until she runs," Alistair said. "That way, we can make it look like an accident."

"Oh, well," River said, as she looked at her watch. "7-7-7-5 by 3-4-9-5 by 0-1-2-1 by 0-0-1-2: Echo."

Pause.

"And I could use an air corridor…"

"What the devil are you talking about, woman?"

"Spatial and temporal coordinates," River Song said. "Oh, and by the way, I'd hold onto something, if I were you."

Alistair notices that the locking mechanism to the Byzantium's main hatch was counting down to-

"Zero," River said, as the locking mechanism to the main hatch exploded.

"Oh, crap," Alistair said, as he and his men held onto to anything in the corridor, as the main hatch exploded open.

BOOM!

Thanks to the sudden decompression, River Song goes flying out into space.

'I hope the Doctor gets my message in time,' River said. 'Otherwise, it'll be a long journey back home by 'foot'-"

Just then, the TARDIS of the 11th Doctor materializes, while in tandem with the Byzantium's flight path. It rotates until it stops to open its doors…

"I have you," the Doctor said, as he grabs Rivers' hand.

GRAB!

"Thanks, Doc," River said, as she is pulled inside. She then sees the fleeing starliner.

"We have to follow that ship," River said.

"Why should we?" Ranma said with annoyance.

River turns to look at her younger self.

"Because what's on that ship involves Usagi, that's why," River said.

"Okay, we're following that ship," Ranma said quickly, as he initiated the standard propulsion drive aboard the TARDIS.

THOOM!

"Thanks," River said, as she took off her heels. "Man, I hate wearing pumps…"

"Wait a minute," Amy said, as she looks at River and then at Ranma, and then back at River. "If you and he are the same person, then why do you not look alike?"

"Regeneration, thanks to the events surrounding the demise of the Doctor's tenth incarnation," River said. "Plus, in this form, I am 'Lady Cassandra'."

"Wait a minute," Ranma said. "So, you are not really me, but an amalgamized doppelganger of Cassie and me?"

"Yes. Apparently, when you picked up the ability to regenerate from the Doctor, so did all of 'us'."

"So…I won't be a woman…permanently?"

"You make it sound like being a woman is punishment," Amy said with annoyance.

"It's not, but I was born a GUY. I don't mind wearing a woman's body, but I was born…a guy."

Pause.

"Now, I don't have to worry about marrying Captain Jack!" Ranma said, as he did the jig. "Oh, joy-!"

"Okay, we GET it," Amy said with annoyance.

"I just checked on Taimu's condition," Dr. Tempo said, as enters the TARDIS' main control room from. "He's coming along nicely."

Dr. Tempo sees River Song.

"Professor Song, I presume?" Dr. Tempo said.

River Song turns to see Dr. Tempo. She was particularly happy to see Dr. Tempo.

"Dr. Tempo, I am…glad to see you again, considering that we had lost you during the Oblivion War-"

"River, remember the rule of Time?" the Doctor said.

"Sorry, Doc," River said with a sigh. "Sometimes, it's hard to put one's emotions in check, after experiencing so much loss."

"Um, excuse me?" Dr. Tempo asked. "What's going on?"

"River?" the Doctor asked.

"Okay, a month ago, I received word that Billionaire Industrialist Alistair Crawley, owner of that ship that I got off of, had obtained a rare artifact from a secured vault belonging to the Church," River said. "Naturally, as an Inquisitor, it was my job to investigate. From that, I learned that the artifact was indeed…a 'Weeping Angel'."

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: Possible "Spoiler Alert" notice for Season 5 of "Doctor Who".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10: "The Time of Angels" (B)**

**

* * *

**

For what seemed to be an eternity, there was silence…

"'Weeping Angel'?" Amy asked.

"I'm not familiar with that species," Dr. Tempo said.

"Scavengers who are efficient assassins," the Doctor said. "They are in a constant quantum state."

"And they are very fast, faster than a blink of an eye," Ranma said.

"They sound…interesting," Dr. Tempo said, as he began to think up ways to deal with such creatures…

"But what does this have to do with Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"I took the time to bone up on what I know about the angels, since it has been a while since we last dealt with these creatures," River said, as she produces an old tome. "This was written by a Mad Monk who studied the phenomenon. According to the passages, a lone angel, freed by greed, will show the path to the Moon Princess."

"I see," the Doctor said. "So, you believe that THIS angel, the one on that ship, will lead to Usagi?"

"Yep. Even if that is not the case, we can't have a Weeping Angel loose."

"Right," the Doctor said.

"Wait a minute," Ranma said, while monitoring the Byzantium's flight path. "Did you just say that you are an Inquisitor?"

"Yes. I work for the Church these days. It's…a complicated story-"

"One that can be told another day," the Doctor said. "We go and secure that ship-"

"Easier said than done, since that ship just went 'side-ways'," Ranma said.

"'Side-ways'?" Amy asked.

"Basically, when a ship's warp integrity field gets mucked up," Dr. Tempo said. "A ship experiencing that could end up anywhere."

"Unless you have the benefit of hindsight," River said, as she goes over to the control panel. She begins to punch in the coordinates of where the Byzantium will end up.

DING!

"There," River said with a smile. "And really, please, do something about your breaks, Doc."

"I happen to LIKE the sound."

"What breaks?" Amy asked.

"The TARDIS has stabilizers," Ranma said. "I'm been trying to get the Doc to use them, but he thinks it gives the ship 'character'."

"Well, the stabilizers are BORING," the Doctor said.

"Same old Doctor," River said.

A few minutes later, everyone, save for Dr. Tempo, who was working on a way to combat the Weeping Angels, using the notes gleaned from the Doctor's and Ranma's journals on the subject, was standing outside of the TARDIS, where they see that the SS Byzantium had crashed straight down into what appeared to be an old monastery that was situated close to the beach. The planet that they are on was Alfava Metraxis, a human colony that was once the home of a two-headed species, known as the Aplan, which died out centuries ago by some unknown means. Once terra-forming operations were complete, the planet became a thriving, human world. The Byzantium had crashed into one of the ruins of the Aplan, the Aplan Mortaria (or "Maze of the Dead"), which was basically a tourist trap…

"It looks like the crew didn't make it," Ranma said as he scanned the ship. "Save for the Weeping Angel on board."

"Exactly as planned," River said, as she tapped her communication link. "Inquisitor to Bishop: we've arrived. I'm patching you the landing coordinates…"

"Say, if you know what's going on around here, why not tell us straight away?"

"Amy," the Doctor warned.

"Since you are new at this time travel thing, Ms. Pond, I'll give you a brief orientation," River said, as she turned to face Amy. "When the timeline intersects or loops, it means that a paradox has to be undone, or Time becomes undone."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that the Universe and everything in it becomes undone, that's what I mean. I know exactly what's going to happen because, for Ranma, this situation is in his future. I'm just relieving my past."

"Then, it is possible that if you know if someone is going to die, or worse, you won't say anything?"

"It depends on how integral that person is to THIS timeline."

Pause.

"Then again, I tend not play by the book in the first place," River said with a smile.

"Well, it's good to know."

"Well, just make sure that I don't know anything about MY personal history," the Doctor said. "We'll stop the angels, and move on."

"And find Gino?" Amy asked.

"If we can," Ranma said, as he turns to walk over to the group. "There's a lot of heavy radiation…mostly neutrinos."

"RADIATION?" Amy said, as she instinctively backed up away from the cliffs.

"It's alright," River said. "We do have medicines to inoculate you with-"

Suddenly, four, swirling columns, like a tornado effect, appeared, before depositing four soldiers. One of them was an older man who carried the air of authority around him.

"Sister Song," said the man, as he walks up to the group, after directing his soldiers secure the area. "I take it that you were successful in contacting the Doctor?"

"Indeed I have," River said, as she motions towards the Doctor. "Father Octavian, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Father Octavian, Bishop of his unit of 'Clerics'."

"How do you do?" the Doctor said with a smile and a wave. He then turns towards his companions.

"This is Ranma Saotome…"

"Hello," Ranma said in reply.

"Miss Amy Pond…"

"Charmed," Amy replied.

"And I have two more guests, one of whom is laid up in medical stasis, so you won't be meeting HIM. However, you'll be meeting Dr. Tempo, a friend and colleague of Ranma's."

"More like a friend and colleague of one of my…significant others, but I don't discriminate," Ranma said.

"Well, I wish we could have met under better circumstances," Octavian said. "But we can't allow that 'Weeping Angel' to get loose."

Pause.

"We either contain it…or neutralize it, no exceptions."

"Then the game…is a foot," the Doctor said with a knowing grin. He then turns towards Amy.

"Amy?"

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"Whatever happens, listen to myself, Ranma and River," the Doctor said. "And remember this: if you see a Weeping Angel, do not take your eyes off of it, and do not blink."

"What happens when you…blink?" Amy asked.

"If you blink, you're dead," River said.

"Does anyone around here die?"

"Amy?"

"What?"

"Spoilers."

"…"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Amy," Ranma said. "Obviously, the Doctor and I survived."

"Yes, YOU TWO do, but what about me? I have…a life, back home."

"Then trust the professionals, Amy," the Doctor said. "Okay?

Amy nods her head in reply.

Later, a full detachment of clerics had been assembled. Their mission was to clear away some of the catacombs in such a way, as to not get too close to the concentrated patches of leaking radiation. Curiously, the radiation levels were not as intense as they were. Complicating matters was the fact that the planet had 11-hour days, so it was already night time. Meanwhile, River managed to patch into a security recording taken directly from the Home Box.

"THAT, you two, is a 'Weeping Angel'," River said, as everyone observes what appears to be a statue of an angle with her face in her hands. It appeared to be facing away from the camera…

"How much footage do you have of this creature?" Dr. Tempo asked.

"About four seconds. It's actually in a loop."

"And the creature was in private hands…all this time?" the Doctor asked.

"No, it was in a secured vault within a Church facility for at least 400 years," Octavian said. "Unfortunately, we didn't know of the theft until three months ago, when we did a complete inventory."

"You guys didn't know you had a Weeping Angel in custody?" Ranma asked, as he starred at the footage.

"We knew what it was, which is why a mirror was placed in front of it to keep it in a quantum state of flux. The problem was that the people who had stolen the Weeping Angel did not know what it was, other than thinking that the alien was a valuable art piece that could be sold in the black market."

"Well, knowing humanity, it was bidding its time, since Time has no meaning for it or its kind," the Doctor said. "And, we have a bigger problem."

"How so?" Octavian asked.

"That radiation is like a meal to a Weeping Angel. I would not be surprised if it has already moved on."

"Then I can tell you what's on the agenda," River said. "And you all aren't going to like it."

"What now?" the Doctor said.

"I haven't been exactly honest with you."

"Okay, start with the honest part."

River quickly tells everyone that in her timeline, four hundred years ago, an army of Weeping Angels had invaded the planet, and consumed everyone, which explains why the Aplan went extinct. She and Usagi had come too late to protect the Aplans. However, Usagi, in her role as the Moon Princess, contained the army, while River went after the lone angel that had escaped the containment. It took River years to find the creature, which was now in the hands of the Church, but it took her years to work her way into the hierarchy long enough to get to the angel. However, when she did, the angel was already absconded away. Only then, as an inquisitor, did River go undercover to track down the stolen angel. Ultimately, River knew that she would need help in rescuing Usagi, as well as stopping the Army of Weeping Angels once and for all.

"Why didn't you say this in the first place?" Ranma said angrily.

"Spoilers, remember?" River said. "I've already gone through this, what you are about to go through. Unfortunately, I'm not exactly a person with a perfect memory of stuff that has a life span of 150,000 years. I wasn't going to take a chance on losing Usagi forever."

"And that is why you called us," the Doctor said. "Hence, the paradox effect."

"Exactly. I wish I could tell you everything I know about this, but…it's been a while."

There was a moment of silence in the portable command structure…

"We still have to get that angel," Octavian said. "We should be close to getting into the catacombs from our end."

"Right," the Doctor said. "Meanwhile, the rest of us will continue study this phenomenon, and determine the best course of action."

"Fine," Octavian said, as he turns to leave. He then looks at River.

"Come; we have much to talk about, Sister Song."

"Right," River said, as she swallows hard. She then turns towards the Doctor, and passes the book of the Mad Monk to him.

"You and Ranma deal with this, while I get 'spanked'," River said. "I'm sure you can glean more information about the angels."

And, with that, Octavian leaves the command center with River in tow.

"Doctor, I believe that I created a weapon to combat the angels," Dr. Tempo said.

"I see," the Doctor said. "You do know that I abhor weapon-smiths?"

"I don't understand."

"Of course, you don't. Otherwise, you would be aware that what is created for a right cause could be used against the innocents."

Pause.

"This isn't some excursion to take lightly, you know."

"Doc, take it easy," Ranma replied.

"But you know my prohibition against such things."

"I think in this case, you should make an exception."

"Hurhh," the Doctor said, as he storms out of the bunker.

Ranma turns towards Dr. Tempo.

"Don't worry about it," Ranma said with a smile. "The Doctor gets grumpy whenever he has to think ten steps ahead of a problem."

"Oh, okay," Dr. Tempo said. "Then, I better work in here until it's ready."

"I'll keep you company," Amy said.

"Thanks. I can use the help."

"Have fun you two," Ranma said, as he walks out of the portable bunker…

"So, what you got?" Amy asked, as Dr. Tempo sits down on a workbench. "It looks like a sword crossed with a gun."

"Well, it's supposed to…well, I'm not sure, but it's supposed to do something using quantum energy. I haven't written up the stats for it."

"That's…neat," Amy said with a confused look. "How about if I go back and look at the four-second video of the angel?"

"Um, right," Dr. Tempo said with a hint of embarrassment. He wished that he could be more gregarious about explaining what he was talking about. Hopefully, he would develop a stat sheet as to what his weapon can and cannot do. He wondered how Taimu Kyaasaisha manages to get along with others better than he can in new situations…

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: Possible "Spoiler Alert" notice for Season 5 of "Doctor Who".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11: "The Time of Angels" (C)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Ranma were discussing the situation, while looking over to see an intense conservation between River and Octavian.

"I wonder why I, or should I say, Cassandra, turned out the way she did?" Ranma asked, as he stared at River…

"Who knows?" the Doctor said, as he studied the book. Being a phenomenal speed reader, the Doctor could completely read a text, and then recite the words from memory verbatim…

"What do you know of the Mad Monk?"

"I know many 'mad monks', but not this one," Ranma said, as he faces the Doctor. "I'm more concerned about Usagi's welfare."

"The Mad Monk was a soothsayer within the Church who studied the Weeping Angels…until he went crazy."

"Obviously."

"Nevertheless, he discovered that the angels' true goal, the means to fulfill their existence, was to capture the Moon Princess, who is the avatar of the Universe."

"That would explain why we ran into them those years ago," Ranma said. "Because of them, Usagi gave up her powers in order to prevent the angels from accessing them while protecting the rest of us. However, in doing so, she was stranded in the past, and aged normally, albeit as an old, amnesic bag lady on the streets London. I'm just glad Rose was around to 'jump start' Usagi's powers, so that she could be fully restored."

"Indeed," the Doctor said, as he glances over towards the Maze of the Dead complex. "We know that Usagi is in there with the angels. The question is why did the angel bring the ship down to this planet?"

"Maybe…it has to do with that army of Weeping Angels that are holed up in the maze?"

"I was thinking the same thing, actually…"

"What else did you find, Doc?" Ranma asked.

"There was a rather strange passage in the book about the eyes of the victim of an angel being not the windows of the soul, but rather the doorway," the Doctor said. "What kind of nonsense is that…?"

Meanwhile, in the portable bunker, Amy was staring at the four-second recording of the Weeping Angel in the vault on board the wrecked starliner…

"Is it me, or is this…angel moving?" Amy asked.

"Pardon?" Dr. Tempo said, as he continued his work, not bothering to look towards the curious Scotswoman…

"I'm telling you, that this angel is moving," Amy said, as she looked towards Dr. Tempo.

Dr. Tempo looks up and turns towards the screen…

"You know, come to think of it, wasn't the angel looking away from the camera?" Dr. Tempo said, as he adjusts his ocular implant.

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Amy said, as she looks away. She then turned to look back at the screen, and saw that the see the Weeping Angel's face was up close with its fangs bared.

"Ahh!" Amy said, as she falls back.

CHUNK!

Amy and Dr. Tempo turned to see that the bulkhead was locked.

"How-?" Amy said, as she turned to look back to see that the angel was now out of the video screen, and was ready to strike. It still had the same consistency of the grainy video image…

"Keep your eyes on the creature," Dr. Tempo said, as he worked furiously to get the final component together. "And don't blink."

"It's easier said than done!" Amy said, as she stared into the creature's eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I was trying to create a weapon that could affect angels on a quantum level," Dr. Tempo said.

"But…how are you going to get THIS angel?"

"Schrödinger's Cat."

"What?" Amy said in an exasperated manner. "What does this situation has to do with…cats?"

"According to the theory, a creature that is a quantum state is or is not in existence. The Doctor indicated that the Weeping Angels uses this in order to be either faster than a blink of an eye, or mobilized like stone. I was wrong to think that I should create a weapon just kill angels. I understand what the Doctor meant by simply creating weapons, rather than actually solving the problem that would get around problem without the need of doing so…"

TING!

What was supposed to be a sword with a gun attachment to it, became a coiled rod with some fancy lights on it. It hummed with bells and whistles.

"So rather than fight the angels through escalation, let's see what happens when I remove the quantum state."

FLASH!

Dr. Tempo presses a button that emits a strobe-light effect. The angel began to move about, confused as to how it was moving while Amy and Dr. Tempo was looking at it.

"Okay, now what?" Amy asked.

"While it is confused, turn off the monitor!" Dr. Tempo said, as he prepared to blast the image of the angel with an EMP charge. He wasn't sure if his counter-measure would work, but he was up for anything at this point…

"Right," Amy said, as she reaches over to the remote control, which was lying on a nearby workbench, grabs it, points it at the monitor, and-

CLICK!

BWEEEEOOOOP!

And, thus, the angel was gone.

"Whew," Amy said, as she relaxed a bit. She then turns towards Dr. Tempo.

"Thanks, Doc," Amy said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Dr. Tempo said, just as his contraption shorts out.

SPORK!

Just then, the heavy doors open up.

THUNK!

"Amy, Dr. Tempo, the angel-!" Ranma said, as he, the Doctor, River Song and Octavian enters the mobile carrier.

"We took care of it," Dr. Tempo said evenly. He was kind of sore for the Doctor to be so down on him…

"Yes, and no thanks to you guys," Amy said with a miffed expression. "But…how did that angel jump out of the screen?"

"Apparently, the image of an angel takes form of an angel," River said, according to the Mad Monk.

"Mad Who?"

"And Dr. Tempo…you stopped it how?" the Doctor said.

"With my weapon- I mean, my device," Dr. Tempo said, as he shows the artifact to the Doctor. "I distracted it long enough for Miss Pond shut down the monitor that was being used by angel."

"Interesting design," the Doctor said, as he examined Dr. Tempo's device. "It's not every day that a 'quantum nullifier' is built."

"You know about this?" Dr. Tempo asked.

"I'm the Doctor; I know about a lot of things. However, to build one in such a short amount of time takes genius."

The Doctor extends his hand of friendship towards Dr. Tempo.

"I'm glad to have you aboard," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Um, thanks," Dr. Tempo said, as he took the Doctor's hand and shook it.

And then…

BOOM!

"Sir!" said a soldier, as he walks over to the assembled group.

"Yes, cleric?" Octavian said.

"We're through."

"Good. Prepare an insertion team."

"Yes, sir," said the soldier, as he prepares a squad to go into the Maze of the Dead…

"Doctor," Octavian said, as he turns towards the Doctor. "When you are ready."

"Excellent," the Doctor said, as he double-checks the functionality of his "Sonic Screwdriver". He then turns towards Ranma.

"So, are you ready?"

"Let's see: considering that we'll be dealing with an army of Weeping Angels, no."

"Where is your spirit?"

"Humph. Whatever. Let's just get this over and done with…"

"Well, I better fine tune my device, then," Dr. Tempo said. "And I'll see how many discharges I can get out of this thing…"

"Well, sweetie, it looks like we have an adventure ahead of us," River said, as she turns towards Amy. However, she notices that Amy was picking at her left eye.

"Are you okay?" River asked out of concern.

"I think I got a speck of dust in my eye," Amy said. "Maybe it's just nerves…"

"Well, just make sure to stick close to someone competent in this situation," River said. "And when I say 'competent', I say ME. Yes, there is the Doctor and Ranma…and Dr. Tempo, for that matter, but with me, you have brains, brawn AND beauty."

Pause.

"Thus, you have the total package," River said with a grin.

"Aren't WE the confident one?" Amy said sarcastically.

A short while later…

"We're in," Octavian said, as he helped Amy down the rope ladder.

"Pretty dank around here," Amy said, as she slaps her hands together. "And dark, too."

"That's what a graveyard or mausoleum tends to be," the Doctor said, as he looks about beyond the light of the halcyon lights and into the dark. He took his sonic screwdriver, and used it scan the area.

"Oh, dear…"

"The angels are here, aren't they?" Ranma said, as he activates his Sharingan.

DOOM!

"Yep, there HERE…"

"What are you looking at, Ranma-?" Amy said, just as she notices Ranma's eyes.

"Ahh-!"

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Ranma's eyes!" Amy said.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" the Doctor asked, wondering what the problem with Ranma's eyes was.

"THEY are RED with black swirls," Amy said.

DOOM!

"It's not a big deal," River said, after activating her own Sharingan. After all, part of her was Ranma…

"You…you have red eyes, too!"

"Fascinating," Dr. Tempo said, as he activates ocular implant, thanks to being a cybernetic being, to simulate his own "Sharingan".

DOOM!

Amy could only stare in disbelief.

"…"

"Now, this is a bit much," the Doctor said, as she looks at everyone, before focusing on Amy. "Amy, what they are doing is activating a bloodline trait called a 'Sharingan'," the Doctor said.

"Actually, I'm simulating the trait with my ocular implant," Dr. Tempo said.

"Right. Nevertheless, the Sharingan is the result of a mutation or some such, and those who possess this trait are conferred with certain metaphysical and enhanced abilities."

Pause.

"But enough of that," the Doctor said with mild annoyance. "Given the state of affairs, we'll need more light."

"I have a 'Light Orb' for us to use, sir," said a soldier.

"Excellent," the Doctor said, as he takes the orb, and kicks it into the air.

FLASH!

The cavernous Maze of the Dead, located underneath of the Aplanex Temple, is illuminated by the Light Orb. There were hundreds of statues littering about the maze, each one in varying state of decay…

"So, which ones are the angels?" Amy asked.

"All of them, if my ocular implant is correct," Dr. Tempo said. "And I don't think I have enough charges to neutralize them all."

"That may not be necessary," Ranma said, as he scanned the area. "The energy levels are too low to be a threat to us."

"All the same, if they are angels, then we should destroy this place," Octavian said.

"No," River said, as she face the Bishop. "You do that, and you could risk harming the Moon Princess."

"I agree," Amy said defensively.

"All the same, I will not allow a horde of these creatures to escape," Octavian said.

"And I say that if you destroy this place before we have a chance to get Usagi out of here, I will make sure that you remain here with THEM," River said.

"Easy," Ranma said, as he places a hand on River. "We're not going to leave anyone here. As I said, these guys' energy levels are too low to be a threat to us."

"For now," the Doctor said. "And that means that we have time to find Usagi, and leave peacefully."

Pause.

"You wouldn't want to have an innocent life on your hands, now, would you, Octavian?"

"Not to mention the fact that we still have that angel on the loose," Dr. Tempo said.

"Fine," Octavian said. "We do a quick sweep of the antechambers. But the moment I get any sign that these angels are active, we use the final option. Clear?"

"Yes," River said.

"Now that we have that pep-talk, let's go catch an angel and free a princess," the Doctor said.

"Aren't they one and the same?" Ranma asked.

"Depends. Are we talking about these guys?"

"Yeah…no."

Meanwhile, deep in the Maze of the Dead…

The Moon Princess' thoughts stirred. She was glowing, as she has been for the past four hundred years, and was sitting in a lotus position. Unfortunately, she was surrounded by Weeping Angels, who were clamoring for the energy, but was being held back by the Moon Princess' light.

"And so, it begins," Usagi said, as she opened her eyes. She had used her Cosmic Moon Staff as a monitoring device of sorts to keep an eye on the angels, so that they wouldn't attack the human colony on Aplanex…

"And so, it begins," the Moon Princess said.

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: Possible "Spoiler Alert" notice for Season 5 of "Doctor Who".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 12: "The Time of Angels" (D)**

**

* * *

**

During the search for the single "weeping angel", the search party had split up. Ranma Prime and Dr. P. Tempo went down one cavern, while the Doctor, River Song and Amy Pond went down another cavern. Most of the statues were in various states of decay. Some were two-headed statues, while most were not…

"Hey," Amy said, as she pestered the Doctor. "How do you know which if these…things are the angels?"

"Well, from what I recall, the native population, pre-human, had two heads," the Doctor said, as he examines the statue. He then turns towards River Song.

"River, I predict that the rest of this 'flock' will be mobile in less than thirty minutes, give or take how close they are from the crash site."

"Confirmed," River said, as she scanned the walls with her Tricorder. "I'm picking up strong Lunarian energy down this corridor."

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Lunarian energy is a type of energy that tied directly to the biosphere of Earth's moon," the Doctor said.

"How's that possible? Isn't the Earth's moon…dead or something?"

"Think of it as the potential energy that every celestial body has," River Song said, as she lowers her Tricorder. "And like people, the planets' respective energy signatures are unique."

"So, how is…Usagi involved?" Amy asked.

"Usagi is a descended of the gods, by way of the 'Titanmachy'," the Doctor said, as he continues his examination of the statues. Ever the scientist, he was fascinated by these terrible creatures, the Weeping Angels…

"Ironically, she is her own direct descendant, when she bore children with Hyperion, the Titan of the Sun, as Theia. Through Usagi, or Theia, she bore Helios, Selene and Eos, and it was through Selene's line that Usagi, as Princess Serena, her first incarnation, the heir the Moon Kingdom."

"Huh?" Amy replied.

"Usagi is her own great-grandmother," River said flatly.

"Um, I see," Amy said nervously. "But, that would mean-"

"The gods of Earth are able to breed with each other without any difficulties, even if they are with their own offspring," the Doctor said distastefully. "In fact, a number of other races are able to interbreed without difficulties, although such things are not encourage."

"But because of this fact, many ancient rulers were able to marry their own siblings, besides keeping the wealth in the family," River said.

"And there are a number of non-Terran species who can do the same, so what the gods of Earth has done is nothing new or extraordinary," the Doctor said. "Besides, I doubt that any of what I have said pertains to you."

"Um, right. But, for the sake of argument, has any of Usagi's…children showed any defects?"

"No," River said. "Usagi's genetic structure is adaptive, and will make sure that any offspring that she bares…or sires is healthy. You got nothing to worry about."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that…"

Soon, more time passes. As the search continues, River notices that Amy was picking at her eye.

"Amy, are you okay?" River asked, as she goes over to the red-haired companion.

"I am, I suppose," Amy replied. "I just can't get this dust out of my eye…"

"Well, let us know if it becomes a problem," River said, as she takes out her medical bag. "In the mean time, I need you to get inoculated."

"For what?"

"Radiation sickness," River said. "The Doctor and I can survive just fine, but you're still human."

"And you're not?" Amy asked.

"Roll up your right sleeve and stick out your arm," River said, as she presents a hypo-spray.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only a little," River said, as she applied the hypo-spray.

SSSSSSS-!

"Ouch!" Amy replied.

"There," River said, as she removed the spray from Amy's skin. "That wasn't so bad."

"Just like this place: the 'Maze of the Dead', huh?" Amy said sarcastically.

"No, this is far worse," River said.

"What I don't get is that you are kind of like Ranma, and not," Amy said, as she and River continued to walk behind the Doctor.

"Not understand this whole 'amalgam doppelganger' thing, huh?"

"Sort of. Well, yeah."

"It's like this. Back in ancient China, Ranma and Usagi learned to create eighty-one complete duplicates, and their own child, after refining their respective life-forces to achieve complete immortality. So, as long as the Universe exists, they can never truly die. Oh, they can be reborn, transfigured, reincarnate and so forth, but, like a bad penny, they'll come back as they are whole, and with all their knowledge and strength intact."

"Sounds impressive."

"Not really, since the only to destroy them is by either cutting them off from the Universe completely or by wrecking the Universe, which mean that the bad guys get stronger and more brazen in their attacks. And that means that innocents could be lost."

"Is that why these Weeping Angels wanted Usagi?" Amy asked.

"Yes. They would have access to a living battery that doesn't need to be recharged."

"Oh, dear…"

"But going to your first point, Ranma and Usagi learned a technique known as the 'Fusion Dance'," River said. "It allows two people to merge into one person equally. That technique was perfected by them, so that the process could be made permanent. And, of course, there are other variations of the same thing."

"Of course," Amy said in disbelief.

"In my case, one of Ranma's doppelgangers was merged by an immortal socialite named 'Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta-17'," River said. "And it was not Ranma's idea. Nevertheless, the process worked, and Cassandra dwelled in Ranma's body, but only within his female guise. But over the years, the two personalities fused equally, crated a completely new person: me. It was only later that I took up my own name, 'River Song', in order to be my own person."

Pause.

"But I still embrace my two pasts equally, including those that I care about."

"And this is Usagi, we're talking about."

"Exactly. The original Ranma left me in charge of being Usagi's companion, in all the ways that mattered, while he had left for…'Beyond the Rim'. I don't know if and when he'll return, but for now, I'm holding the proverbial fort-"

"Fantastic!" the Doctor said suddenly, as he stood up. "I believe I may have found our girl…"

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 13: "Flesh and Stone"**

**

* * *

**

5145 CE: The Church, Vatican City.

As the doorbell rang, the Reverend Mother in charge of "Special Dispensation" (read: "Black Operations") looked up from writing from her next book.

"Yes?" asked the Reverend Mother.

"Reverend Mother, I believe that you have a phone call," asked the nun.

Reverend Mother Dr. River Song sighs, as she screws on her fountain pen cap. She hoped that she could finally get some peace and quiet to continue her work, after what happened on Alfava Metraxis…

FLASHBACK!

"Run for it!" The Doctor said, as he, Amy Pond, River Song, Doctor Tempo and Ranma Saotome ran to the crashed "SS Byzantium", with Ranma holding a much older Usagi Tsukino. This Usagi had been held hostage by the weeping angels for hundreds of years, until the Doctor and the gang found the secret lair where Usagi, while in a meditative sleep, was surrounded by the quantum assassins. Now, with more weeping angels waking up, and cut off from the entrance into the catacombs, thanks to the militarized clerics, from the Church, another option had to be found.

"Doctor, Sister River Song said that you were good with miracles," Father Octavian said. "Now is the time to have one."

"Well, we can do one of two things," the Doctor said. "We can either make a last stand, or escape."

"Doctor, we can use my quantum grenades to destroy the angels on the quantum level," Dr. Tempo said.

"Right, more death and destruction," the Doctor said mockingly, as he looks at the base the crashed ship. "Well, hello, there."

"Doctor, is that what I think it is?" River Song asked, as she points to a blue globe.

"Isn't that what?" Amy asked. "I mean, we're essentially trapped."

"It looks like a liquid-based gravity orb," Ranma said.

"Then I'll take care of it," River said, as she performs a series of mudra hand gestures in rapid session.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I never seen that jutsu formation before," Ranma said. "Where did you get it?"

"Spoilers," River said. "Anyway…hang on!"

River forms a black sphere in her hands, as it envelops everyone.

"Wait, you're using a Rinnegan technique!" Ranma said. "I thought-"

"That only those with that bloodline trait can pull it off?" River said with a smile. "Ranma, you should know better than that. Those with the traits have an easier time in pulling off a related technique, but that doesn't mean no one else can."

"Like a bonus point from one of them role-playing games," Amy said.

"Right," River replied.

"How do you know about role-playing games?" the Doctor asked.

"Hey, I was young and stupid one time in my life, you know…"

"I guess I have some studying to do," Ranma said, thinking that he would need to train hard in the future, to get that new jutsu under his belt. In fact, he wants to perfect it so that he wouldn't need jutsu to pull it off…

"We're rising!" Octavian said, as he and the others went up to the bottom of the ship. "Lord be praised!"

"Well, I'm not a 'Lord', but thanks anyway," River said with a knowing smile.

"Humph."

"Deploying quantum grenades," Dr. Tempo said, as he activated his belt full of grenades. "And hang on."

"You localized the effect, right?" the Doctor said, as he and the others got to the hatch.

"Of course," Dr. Tempo said, as he dropped the grenade belt. "As soon as we get inside that ship, the raised shields should be activated."

"On it," the Doctor said, as he uses his sonic screwdriver to open the emergency hatchway. "Everyone, will you be so kind…"

With everyone inside the ship, and with the emergency hatch sealed, the grenades go off, shaking both the ship and the structure hold the wrecked ship.

"Localized effect, huh?" the Doctor said.

Unfortunately, although a bunch of weeping angels was taking out of the picture, there was many more right behind the first wave. Worse, Amy was going through an odd metamorphosis…

"I feel stiff," Amy said, as she leaned on a railing on the command deck. "Nine."

"Let me take a look," River said, as she took out her medical scanner. "When did you first felt this way?"

"Right after that angel incident up top…"

"Why am I not feeling weird?" Dr. Tempo said.

"Now THAT is a more interesting question," the Doctor said. "But first, let's wake up sleeping beauty. Ranma?"

"Oh, okay," Ranma said, as he did as he was told, although the kiss was purely to jump-start her vital signs. He gave Usagi a deep kiss, causing River to feel a pang of jealously…

"Errrrmmmm," Usagi said, as she woke up. Her eyes cleared up to see…

"Ranma?" Usagi said, as she looked into Ranma's face. "You're…here?"

"I am, babe," Ranma said with a smile.

"But…I thought you were gone 'Beyond the Rim'?"

"Errrr…"

"Actually, this is a younger version of the Ranma you know, Princess," Dr. Tempo said.

"Oh, I see…"

"But I'm here," River said, as she looked over from where she was tending to Amy.

"River, you're okay," Usagi said, as she sits up.

"For now," Father Octavian said sternly. "If we managed to get out of here, Lord willing, I am of mind to report to the Pontiff that Sister River used the resources of the Church for selfish reasons."

"And if I hadn't, we wouldn't have been able to track down the army of the weeping angels, Father," River said. "Do what you want with me, if you must, but my cause was just."

"THAT remains to be seen."

"What about me?" Amy asked. "Eight."

"Why are you speaking like that?"

"Like what?" Amy replied. "Seven."

"Counting backwards?"

"Um…"

"I think I know what's going on," River said, as she completes her medical scan.

"I hope it is good news. Six."

"Well…"

River quickly tells everyone that Amy was turning into a weeping angel, even as the other weeping angels were slowly turning her into a tool for revenge.

"I don't want to become an angel!" Amy said. "Five."

"Then, we have to get out of here," Octavian said. "The sealed hatches are not going to last."

"Is there another place we can go?" Ranma asked.

"Wait, isn't there a breathing machine on board these galaxy liners?" the Doctor said.

"Of course," River said. "I'll have the access way cleared."

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Tempo asked.

"Galaxy liners had to have an independent oxygen sources that was plentiful and replicable," Ranma said. "And so, they had put in a forest into the body of the ship."

"A what?"

The rear access point opens to reveal an entire forest, which was supplementing the ship's oxygen supply.

"A forest that takes advantage of bio-technology, so that fiber optics feed solar energy directly into the trees, who then feed the ship with oxygen," the Doctor said proudly. "Very eco-friendly, I think…"

"Very friendly," Dr. Tempo said, thinking about how much of this technology he could incorporate into his data base for future reference.

"Now, we should get lost-"

"The Weeping Angels are HERE!" Usagi said, as she points to the angels.

"Everyone, clear out, so I can deal with them," Ranma said.

"No, I want you and Dr. Tempo to guide the others to the other side of the forest, while I and River analyze this…crack," the Doctor said, as he sees a blinding crack of light open up.

"Just like in my bedroom," Amy said with astonishment.

"Okay, go for it," River said, as she ushers everyone to leave the command deck. "Come on…"

"I don't want to risk losing an asset, Sister," Octavian said.

"You're losing a sister; you're gaining a brother," River said, as she motions towards Ranma, who was carrying Usagi into the forest.

"Right," Octavian said, as he motions his men to leave…

When River and the Doctor were alone, the Doctor turns towards River.

"Why is it that you are still a woman?" the Doctor said, as he used his free hand to scan the crack with his sonic screwdriver. "I never knew that you were the type."

"Can't be helped," River said. "As you know, Lady Cassandra O'Bren Dot Delta took refuge in one of Ranma's doppelgangers, and became an amalgam-type entity. What made matters worse was that the entity regenerated…into me."

"So, what nearly caused you to die?"

"As much as I want to tell you the details, this is a 'spoiler moment'," River said. "Still, it was an honor with Ranma chose me to look after Usagi, when he and Lorien the First left for 'Beyond the Rim', although I have a funny feeling that he's not coming back."

"How so?"

"I don't feel his presence these days, anywhere in the Universe."

"So you and Usagi…?"

"Let's just say that we're like 'college room-mates' these days, if you know what I mean."

Pause.

"But I am willing to do anything for Usagi, no matter the consequences."

"Well, then let's make sure that we can keep that from happening, shall we?" the Doctor said with a grin.

"Let's," River said.

Eventually, River and the Doc purposely knock some of the angels into the mysterious crack, before fleeing the command deck. Afterwards, they catch up to their party.

"Did we miss anything?" the Doctor said smugly.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Amy," the Doctor said in surprise, as he sees that Amy was graying, starting with her hair. "Oh, Amy Pond…"

"Usagi was able to slow down her condition," Ranma said. "But she is too weak to fully cure her."

"I'm charging up my energies, Doctor," Usagi said. "I'll try again."

"No, I have a better idea," the Doctor said.

"You know how to get rid of this army?" Octavian said, as he kept his mind on protecting his men.

"Yes, and Doctor Tempo will help," the Doctor said, as he turns towards Dr. Tempo. "You are some sort of bio-mech, yes?"

"Yes, and fully armed," Dr. Tempo said.

"Can you convert your energy turrets to chronometric energy?"

"In theory, yes, but the only power source that is available are my- oh. I see, now."

"Precisely. First, we need to lure the angels into a trap, then expand the crack."

"Doc, you're talking about potentially destroying the world," Ranma said.

"The angels are naturally in a quantum lock state, which means that they hold vast amounts of energy. They will have more than enough energy reserves to seal the crack, albeit temporarily."

"Then we should get a move on, then," River said, as she took her readings of the surrounding areas. "Otherwise, we'll be trapped with those things out there…"

Meanwhile, Amy turns towards Usagi, who was lying on the arms of Ranma.

'Does…does she even remember me in this time?' Amy thought to herself. 'Does she even know about what we shared? No, I don't want to risk ruining the chance to get at the truth…'

"Alright, let's get to work," the Doctor said, as he looks around. "And remember, be careful where angels fear to tread, on account that what angels fear might be worse."

And that, was that.

Using a bit of trickery, the Doctor maneuvered the angels into a trap, while Dr. Tempo uses chronometric cannons to widen the crack big enough to swallow the remaining angels. With this victory, all was forgiven, which would eventually led River Song to become a Reverend Mother in a few decades.

"We'll be seeing each other soon, guys," River Song said, as she hugged the Doctor, Ranma and Amy. River's Usagi had already said her farewells, and had already left for the ship in orbit.

"And don't worry; I'll be sure to take care of Usagi."

"Do you know where Usagi is?" Ranma asked. "You know, my Usagi."

"You know that I can't tell you that," River said. "Spoilers and all."

"Humph."

"Um, why did your Usagi said to me to say hello to Melody for her?" Amy asked, now back to normal.

"Spoilers," River asked.

"That's not an answer, you know…"

With that, the TARDIS leaves that time and place for home, first by dropping off Dr. Tempo and Taimu to where they needed to go, and then back to Scotland, where a surprise was waiting for everyone.

"This is Melody," Amy said, as gently strokes her young daughter's cheek. "We named her after a rabbit from…Usagi's 'Hello Kitty' collection."

"Are you two…married?" Ranma asked fearfully.

"No. When you showed up at my door, after I have grown up, I was going to give her the news. And then, she disappeared without even giving me a chance to explain."

"And this dress?" The Doctor said, as he points to a wedding dress that was hanging on a door.

"I wanted to have a father for my child, so, I proposed to Rory."

"Not dork," Ranma said.

"He's a fine man, you know! At any rate, I don't want my aunt raise me AND my Melody, and Rory loves her as her own."

"But do you love him?" the Doctor asked.

"Aye, I do, but I'll always hold a special place for Usagino…"

Pause.

"That's why I want to let him…her know what's happening. Maybe she's out there somewhere."

"Then, I'll help," Ranma said, as he extends his hand in friendship.

"Seriously?" Amy replied.

"Yeah."

"Then you got yourself a deal."

"Okay, we got one night to find Usagi before your wedding day, Amy," the Doctor said. "But first, we make a brief stop…"

"To where?" Amy asked.

"Why, the groom, of course!"

"?"

END FLASHBACK!

"To think I know what is going on, and what I must do to rectify the situation," River said, as she goes meet her superiors, so that she could request a leave of absence. Otherwise, the Universe win end in darkness…

**Tbc. **

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: "The Vampires of Venice" and "Amy's Choice".**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is also a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 14: "Vampires in Venice" & "Amy's Choice"**

**

* * *

**

Groom-to-be Rory William was with his boys down in the local pub, hoping to enjoy his bachelor's party, when the party took a decidedly strange turn…

"Hey, Rory, where's the cake?" said one of Rory's friends.

"It's coming, I guess," Rory said, as he hung up his phone. He had left a message on Amy's message machine, with the intent on checking on Amy and his soon-to-be step-daughter Melody. While he always loved Amy, starting with a crush when they were kids, he soon began to treat Melody as his own, after her deadbeat father Gino disappeared. He thought himself to be the luckiest man in the Universe…

For now, it was time for one last night of debauchery as a single man.

"Come on, Rory!" said another man.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Rory said, as he was pushed up to the cake. "It's not what's going to happen to be a big idea anyway-"

Suddenly, a certain pigtailed martial artist burst through the top of the cake, causing the bar patrons to go silent. He then looks around until he sees Rory.

"Rory Williams, right?" Ranma asked.

"Um, yes," Rory said with hesitance. "We…we were kind of expecting a girl."

"Oh, yeah, about that, sorry," Ranma said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Something kind of came up…"

Just then, the Doctor enters the pub.

"Ranma, there you are," the Doctor said. "You should have waited for me."

"Well, I wanted to speak to Rory alone, and but the spatial disturbances of these cracks in the space-time continuum threw me off the mark."

"Yeah, and inadvertently caused you to trade places with the young lady in the cake," the Doctor said. "But don't worry, she's okay-"

"Hey, now, wait just a second," said one the more drunk patrons. "We all came down here to see some babes, so…WE WANT TO SEE SOME BABES!"

"Sorry about that," Rory said. "Thomas tends to go too far in drinking."

"Not a problem, Rory," Ranma said, as he steps to face the unruly guests. "Sir, you want to see a babe?"

"Yeah, I DO."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he performed a single-handed jutsu, before touching Thomas. "Sexy…no Jutsu: Other!"

When the smoke cleared, Thomas was transformed into a beautiful, bikini-clad vixen.

"What the hell?" Thomas-onna said, as Ranma presents a mirror to the transformed man.

"See?" Ranma said with a grin.

"He's a witch…or an alien or something!" said another guest. "Get 'em!"

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said, as he stepped back while a bar-room brawl ensued.

Later, back at the TARDIS…

"That…was bad," Rory said, as he recalled what happened. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Are you sure the boys will be back to normal?"

"Yeah, the effects of the 'Sexy no Jutsu' will be undone by morning," Ranma said, as he checked the instruments of the TARDIS. During the fight, Ranma changed all the men into beautiful, female versions of themselves.

"Although, that other friend of yours seemed to like the changes…"

"Chris tends to be the weird one out of the bunch, but he's harmless," Rory said.

Just then, Amy and the Doctor entered the TARDIS.

"Well, I put Melody back to sleep, and auntie will continue to look after her until morning," Amy said, as she stepped up the raised platform. "Now, Rory, you wanted to say something?"

"Yes, this," Rory said, as he motions to the TARDIS. "And what's this about you spending weeks traveling across time and space searching for 'Gino', who, I now know for sure, is a woman."

Pause.

"You're not, well, you know…"

"Know what?" Amy said, as she began to get upset. "You're implying that I'm a-"

"What else is the reason?"

"Perhaps I want to let 'Gino' know that 'he' has a daughter? That's the only reason I've been hanging around these two, Rory!"

"Well, I thought it was because of my charm," the Doctor said jokingly.

"Okay, so now what?" Rory said. "You want to call the wedding off?"

"No, Rory, I still want to find Gino," Amy said, as she throws up her arms into the air. "And with this wonderful machine, I can do so before sun up."

"Really?" Rory said.

"Really," Ranma replied. "Doc, I think I have a strong reading on Usagi's location."

"Time and place?" the Doctor said, as he prepares to confirm the sensor readings.

"Year 1580 CE: Venice, Italy."

"Now, so you see what I'm trying to do, Rory?" Amy asked.

"I…I suppose so," Rory said. "Well, I guess I should go home and wait for you to return-"

"Well, now, why bother?" the Doctor said. "You're here now."

"Really?"

"Really. We have the space for the trip."

"So I noticed…"

After a brief stint outside of Time and Space, the TARDIS rematerializes near a bustling market on the outskirts of old Venice.

"Ah, Venice!" the Doctor said enthusiastically, as he surveyed the scene. "Founded by refugees fleeing Attila the Hun, a collection of floating houses has become a powerful city."

"With a powerful smell," Ranma said with a frown, as he scrunched his noise.

"I agree," Amy said.

"It's…quaint," Rory said, as he watches a mother and child walk pass by. "So, this is where Gino is?"

"Possibly, or 'his' past self may be around here…I'm not sure." The Doctor said.

"Come again?"

"Don't worry about it," Ranma said with a grin. "You'll get used to it."

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

Upon entering the city proper, after the Doctor convinced the plague inspector that he was a monsignor, that Amy was a countess, that Ranma was a knight, and that Rory was a eunuch, the four went deeper into the city.

"That's odd," the Doctor said.

"What is it?" Amy said.

"There isn't a plague at this time."

"Just looking at this place, I'd be surprise if there wasn't," Rory said.

"Perhaps the Signora Rossana di Calvierri simply wants to control the economics?" Ranma offered. "I know that the 'merchant wars' are fierce around this time."

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"I used to frequent these parts, just before setting sail to the Americas," Ranma said, as he thought back to his earlier years. "But let's see. I went to America in 1492, before going back to Europe to hang out with 'Liz' for a stint, then back to America to hang out with Cuzco in South America, and then I went home for a bit, before becoming the wife of the emperor of Chosun, in order to save my daughter's life…"

"Um…"

"No, I should be in Japan right about now, before returning to Europe, where- of course!"

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"I remember correct, Usagi will be in Venice with Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez and Connor MacLeod. Ramirez wanted to teach Connor other fencing techniques, and I was suppose to meet up with them here in a few months."

"Wait, then you know the future, then," Amy asked.

"I know of MY past, Amy. Time traveling is never in a straight line. You could easily change the past, but YOU past might stay the same, unless you're caught up in a paradox loop."

"Huh?"

"Exactly, which is why we must be careful if we see-"

"Ranma?" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, no," Ranma said, as he slowly turns around to see the Usagi of this era. She was dressed in an elegant Venetian dress. She wore a small cap, had a purse, and carried a parasol. Her demeanor was that of a sophisticated lady of her stature. Behind her were her servant and bodyguard.

"Hello, Usagi," Ranma said with a grin.

"Pray tell, what manner of dress are you wearing?" Usagi said, as she stepped forth. She then widens her eyes.

"Wait, you're from our home era?"

"Er, well…"

"Indeed, that is the case, Usagi," the Doctor said.

"And you are…?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"You can't be MY Doctor," Usagi said.

"I'm a future model."

"Ah."

"And who is this?" Rory said.

"It's…Gino," Amy said breathless. She couldn't believe how beautiful her Gino was.

"Okay, then I want a word with her," Rory said, as he steps up to Usagi's person.

"Rory, wait-!" Ranma said, as Usagi's body guard drew his sword on Rory.

"Ulp!" Rory said, as he barely felt the tip of the blade.

"Rory!" Amy said.

"Rory, in this era, be careful about stepping into the personal space of a royal," the Doctor said.

"So I noticed," Rory said, as he broke out in a sweat.

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is also a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 15: "Vampires in Venice" & "Amy's Choice" (II)**

**

* * *

**

For a long moment, everyone looked at each other in a proverbial "Mexican Stand-Off"…

"Enrique, anon," Usagi said, as she motions her bodyguard to stand down.

"As you wish, Lady Serena," said the guardsman, and he sheaths his rapier, much Rory's relief.

"'Lady Serena'?" Amy asked confusingly.

"Being immortal, Usagi has had many aliases," the Doctor said in a whisper.

"I assume that I am well…in this future you came from, Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ranma said, as he laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"You 'guess'?"

"Well, you went away on vacation…on your own."

"Ah. And you and the Doctor decide to go on a road trip."

"Yes, that's it," the Doctor said with a grin. "You know…guy stuff."

"What about me?" Amy asked.

"Tag along, with her fiancé Cory."

"It's 'Rory'," Rory said with annoyance.

"Right. Anyway, we are visting Venice as a way of giving Amy and Lori-"

"It's 'Rory'!" Rory yelled.

"-A nice honeymoon," the Doctor finished.

"Ah, congratulations," Usagi said, as she bows to Amy and Rory. "May you two have a long association in love and happiness."

"Well, that's the idea," Rory said defensively.

"I am staying in a villa here in Venice, and would love to have you all as my guest this evening."

"That would be a lovely idea," Amy said. She was hoping to be able to use her time as Usagi's guest to get to know Usagi better…

"Then, please, follow me into the heart of the fine city," Usagi said, as she nods to her escorts.

"This way, My Lady," said the personal guard, as he motions Usagi and her companions to follow him deeper into the city.

"Wow, I never knew Usagi can be so…regal," Amy said, as she whispered into Ranma's ear.

"Well, she is a princess, after all," Ranma replied.

"Huh. So, what does that mean for Melody?"

"She is a princess by birth, not to mention that she is one of her heirs to the Duchess of London."

"Really?" Amy said in surprise. "Usagi has a title?"

"Yeah. It was awarded to her when Churchill turned it down, and then recommended it to her for service to the Crown."

"So, my little girl is a royal," Amy said, as she grinned a little.

"Well, don't get too cocky. My girl side, Cassandra, was recently made Duchess of Ealing, so being awarded a royal title is not a big deal."

"Huh, I see…"

"Well, having one does get you into good clubs, good schools and stuff."

"Ah."

"But regardless of Usagi's station, Melody is blue blooded, through and through, and will inherit her mother's power."

"Like what?"

"Don't know. She could develop unusual mental powers, or becoming an enhanced human being physically. It all depends on how her genetics manifest themselves. But certainly, Melody could become immortal, at the very least."

"Really?"

"Well, not in the truest sense of the word. If she takes care of herself, her body will take care of her. That's all."

"Ah."

Unknown to all, Usagi smiles a bit.

'So, I have a daughter with this woman,' Usagi thought. 'Then, I shall endeavor to protect her with my life…'

As the trio walked down the marble building, and through the stone arches that made up Venice, they come upon an unusual scene. Well, the scene took place across the canal.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Probably a finishing school of some kind," Ranma said.

"So, they are being groomed to be wives?" Rory asked.

"Not always," Usagi said. "Sometimes, one can become 'courtesans'."

"Oh, you mean call girls," Amy said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Amy, a courtesan in this era is more than just a 'call girl'," the Doctor said. "Courtesans can serve as companions to those who are in loveless marriages. And outside of relationships, a courtesan possesses knowledge of 'state craft'. In fact, there have been instances that a courtesan has been instrumental in facilitating peace treaties between warring nations."

"Well, maybe, but sex is still being used as a commodity…"

"Please!" a Black man said, as he was being escorted out of the courtyard belonging to the House of Calvierri. "I have to see my daughter! I can't be denied-!"

"You've already given up your claim, sir!" said the steward Gregorio. "You knew this coming in to this bargain!"

The guardsmen threw the boatman out of the courtyard.

"This is your final warning," Gregorio said. "Trespass here again, the Lady of the House will refer you to the authorities!"

"Well, that's that," Rory said. "Now, Doctor, what's next…?"

Rory sees that he was alone with Lady Serena de la Luna (aka Usagi Tsukino) and her personal guard.

"Um, where are they…?" Rory said out of concern.

"Your companions decided to investigate the situation, obviously," Usagi said, as she reaches into her purse. She then stepped up towards Rory, takes his hand, and places her hand over Rory's.

"I expect you to protect Miss Pond," Usagi said, as she looked into Rory's eyes. "We have a…shared interest, Mr. Williams."

"Of…of course," Rory said, a bit disturbed by Usagi's intensity.

"Use my talisman to contact me no matter where or when, if you need my help," Usagi said, as she lets go of Rory's hands. "Now, go."

"Y-yes," Rory said, as he runs after his companions. He stops a bit and opens his hand to look at what Usagi had given him.

It was a late 24th century Starfleet gold, arrowhead communicator pendant.

"Strange and stranger," Rory said, as he renews his run, so that he could catch up with his companions…

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Ranma and Amy catch up with the Black man who was thrown out of the courtyard of the House of Calvierri.

"Excuse me, sir!" the Doctor said, as he races his hand to wave towards the Black boat-builder.

The Black boat-builder turns to look at the trio with suspicion…

"This is 'Ranma Saotome', and this is 'Amy Pond'," the Doctor said. "And I am the Doctor."

"Um, who?" the Black man said.

"Precisely," Ranma said with a grin.

"Knock it off, will ye?" Amy said, as he smacks Ranma's arm.

"I couldn't help myself. Heh."

"Anyway, we couldn't help but see that you have a problem?"

"A problem?" the Black man said incredulously. "Something is wrong with my daughter, and I am prevented from taking her to see a doctor."

"Well, I'm the Doctor, so I'm willing to help you in this endeavor."

"What's it to you?"

"We like to right wrongs and solve a crisis, no matter what," Ranma said. "Well, that, and pick up a bird now and again."

"That is SO sexist of ye," Amy said. "Rory would never be like yah."

"Then you can find him, and BE with him," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Rory?" Amy said, as she looks behind her. "I thought he was behind us."

"Obviously, he's not."

"Amy, go and get your friend, and do stay out of trouble," the Doctor replied.

"Sure," Amy said, as she stomps off. "Maybe he can be better company…"

"A spitfire," the Black man said. "Just like my Isabelle."

"Speaking of which, could you tell us how did you manage to find yourself and your daughter in such a predicament?" the Doctor said.

"Ah, yes. My name is 'Guido', and I am a boat-maker and gondola boatman…"

Meanwhile, Rory finds himself lost.

"Damn it, where are you three?" Rory said, as he looks around wildly. "Amy-!"

"I'm here, Rory," Amy said, as she walks up to her fiancée. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I got lost looking for you. So, what's up?"

"The Doctor and Ranma are speaking to that guy looking for his daughter, I suppose," Amy said.

"Good, because I have a word with you-"

Just then, the pair heard a scream.

"Later, we got to find out what's going on," Amy said, as she took off running.

"Amy, wait-!" Rory said, as he took off after his fiancée…

Soon, the pair come across a ghastly scene of an elegantly dressed young man biting the neck of a fair maiden.

"Oh, my god," Rory said.

The man hissed, and ran off.

Rory, who was a nurse at the local hospital back in his hometown of Leadworth, had immediately gone to the fallen girl's side.

"She appears to be okay," Rory said, as he checked on the girl's vital signs. He then turns towards Amy, only to find her gone.

"Amy?" Rory said. "Amy-!"

Meanwhile, with the help Guido's distraction of the guards that protected the House of Calvierri, the Doctor and Ranma managed to sneak inside…

"You know, we could just request an audience with the lady of the House," Ranma said, as he and the Doctor walk down the stairs into the lower levels of the manor.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" the Doctor said, as he scopes out the place.

"No, where's YOUR sense of caution? Honestly, as long as I've known you, the typical scenario goes like this: 'Oh, what's that?' And then I say, 'Doc, watch out!' And all that ends with me, getting into a pounding contest with the monster-of-the-week, while you engage in witty banter with the person responsible."

Pause.

"That's not exactly the kind of adventures you promised, you know."

"Ah, but you get to flex those wonderful muscles of yours, no?"

"Humph, stop trying to charm me, Doc. So, why are we here?"

"Mainly to gauge the opposition," the Doctor said, as he spots a mirror. "Ah, hello, handsome."

"Um, Doc, I sense a disturbance," Ranma said. "We're not alone-"

"Who are you?" said five girls who spoke in unison. They were dressed in sleeping gowns, and had a pale, yet hauntingly beautiful appearance.

The Doctor and Ranma both turn around to see these girls.

"Well, hello…NURSE," Ranma said with a grin. "Now, I have five reasons for being here."

"Oh, would you stop that!" the Doctor said with annoyance. "Not every female that walks this planet is a potential conquest, you know!"

"Who is talking about conquering anyone? Attraction as to be mutual things…"

"Well, if you were paying more attention, you would notice that five slightly scary girls have no reflection," the Doctor said, as he points to the mirror. "Although that's sorta cool, by the way…"

"So? I met many 'birds' who were just as transparent…"

"I will ask you again, Signors," the girls said. "Who are you?"

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor said.

"I am Ranma," Ranma said.

"Leave now, Signors, or I will call for the Steward," the girls said in unison. "If you're lucky."

"Huh," the Doctor said, as the girls sprouted fangs. "Let me see: not wanting go out into direct sunlight, not having a reflective image in mirrors, and sprouting fangs."

Pause.

"You're vampires, aren't you?" the Doctor said. He then turns towards his companion.

"Ranma, I-"

He sees his companion putting the moves on the girls.

"Now, we have a slight misunderstanding," Ranma said, as he takes one of the girls, and began to kiss her on her sensitive spots around her shoulder neck and cheek from behind. "Let us come together in understanding…"

"Signor, this is unusual," the girls say in unison, as they become visibly flustered. "These…sensations…"

"Interesting," the Doctor said, as he observed his companion's actions, as well as the girls' collective reaction.

"Oh, I feel so good," the girls say in unison.

"I know, which is why I apologize for this," Ranma said, as he applied the Vulcan nerve pinch.

"Ohhhhh," the girls say in unison, as they all fall to the floor unconscious…

"Goodnight, sweet princesses," Ranma said, as he gave the girl that he was with a kiss on the hand. He then straightens up and turns towards the Doctor.

"Alright, let's roll," Ranma said, as he turns to leave the basement.

"We're still not close to learning who they are, other than behaving like vampires," the Doctor said.

"Actually, I've discovered something while wooing them."

"That you can't keep it in you pants?"

"Ha, very funny. But I'll tell you what I did discover, and we may be in the middle of a bigger crisis."

"I see, then we better find the others before this crisis, whatever it is, gets out of hand," the Doctor said, as he and Ranma leaves the premises…

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 16: "Vampires in Venice" (III)**

**

* * *

**

Later, that evening…

"Did you see my daughter?" asked Guido, as he, the Doctor, Ranma, Amy and Rory sat around a dinner table in Guido's home.

"No," the Doctor said. "But we do believe that your daughter is safe."

"How can she be safe with those monsters around?" Cory asked.

"And my daughter is becoming one of them!" Guido replied.

"Your daughter is alive, that's what counts," Ranma said.

"So, you weren't too busy lip-locking to notice THAT?" Amy said mockingly.

"For your information, dearest Amy, I happen to be an expert on women. I know their smell, their taste and their touch. There is nothing about a woman that I don't know."

"Oh, yeah? Then what did I have for breakfast and when?"

"You at banana bread, with margarine, coffee and apple juice while reading the news through a universal subscription to the London Daily Mail…at 7:45 in the morning."

Pause.

"And you're thinking about visiting the Usagi of this era as a way of getting to know her better."

Amy could only stare at Ranma in reply.

"…"

"But that's impossible," Rory said, trying to come to his fiancée's defense. "You must be cheating somehow."

"And you are thinking about whether or not Amy wants to 'change teams' because of Usagi, if you know what a mean," Ranma said to Rory, who became speechless as well.

"…"

"Would you stop that?" the Doctor said with annoyance. "All you are doing is using your telepathic training to read their minds."

"Exactly, and this is how I've become an expert on women."

"See?" Rory said. "Cheating, I tell ya!"

"About my daughter?" Guido said with frustration.

"The point, true believers, is that I know that the girl that I kissed is a vampire, but not of the terrestrial kind."

"Pardon?" Guido asked.

"Sir, to borrow a quote, there are more things in heaven and earth than one can dream of," the Doctor said. "While there are vampires here on Earth, there are also vampires beyond the stars. Your daughter may be becoming the later."

"But why?" Amy asked.

"And specifically what kind?" Rory asked.

"Aquatic in nature," Ranma said. "Of what species, I don't know. There are numerous vampires species in existence, some more predatory in nature than others."

"You seem to know about these in particular, senior," Guido said.

"That's because I was authorized to act under General Order 26 of the Shadow Proclamation, when dealing with a similar colony," Ranma said with a sigh.

"And that is…?" Amy asked.

"I wiped the colony out of existence."

"You…committed a genocidal act?" Rory said with alarm.

"Rory, I did what I did because this colony of aquatic vampires had 'turned' the local species into THEM, essentially wiping the native populace out of existence," Ranma said. "If a species becomes a threat and cannot be reasoned with, I and those others who have such authorization are to do whatever it is necessary to end the threat."

"But…you killed people-"

"Rory, how far are you willing to go to protect humanity?" Ranma asked. "I've been on alternate Earths where human were destroyed as a unique species. I've seen people, doppelgangers of people of our own Earth, become monsters before my eyes…"

Pause.

"So, excuse me if I'm willing to be a bit cold-blooded, in order to protect humanity from harm."

"…"

"So, are you willing to destroy those who have my daughter?" Guido asked anxiously.

"No, I not."

"But you just said-"

"I'm willing to do what it takes to rescue you daughter, Guido, but not necessarily killing anyone."

"But I don't understand."

"What my friend and associate is talking about, in a roundabout way, is that we would like the resolve this crisis as peacefully as possible," the Doctor said.

"And if it can't?"

"Then everyone loses."

"What are we going to do the n? There's only one way to get insider signora's home, and that through the canal latch, and you cannot access it from the outside."

"Then, perhaps a plan is in order?" Amy asked.

"I hope you're not thinking what I THINK you're thinking," Rory said.

"The answer is 'no'," the Doctor said.

"Then I'll go," Ranma said, as he stood up.

"How can you get inside?" Guido asked. "They only accept young girls-"

"Is this answer your question?" Ranma-onna replied. "Besides, that vampire Amy and Rory ran into earlier might recognize Amy."

"How did you do that?" Guido asked.

"He's a magician," the Doctor said dismissively. "But we will need to have some credibility in order to get an audience."

"I think I know who," Amy replied.

The next day…

"Countess, it is an honor to meet you," said Signora Rosanna Calvierri.

"And likewise," Countess Serena said with a nod. Upon Amy's request, she decided to help the doctor and company free Guido's daughter Isabella, by posing as a relative of one of the Doctor's companions. She then presents a lovely red-haired maiden to the Signora.

"I present to you Rosa de la Luz, my cousin."

"Hello," Rosa said with a smile.

"A lovely child," the Signora said. She then turns towards her son.

"Isn't she, Francesco?"

"She is, mother," said Francesco, as he began to paw all over Rosa. "Rosa" had to fight the urge to belt Francesco, especially knowing who he really was…

"The point for my visit here is that Rosa is in need of preparation to be a lady. Her mother died when she was young, and has lived in the country most of her life."

"Ah," said Rosanna. "Well, we can't have that, shall we?"

"No, signora," Rosa replied. "I want to be a…lady."

"Then, that, you shall be…"

Later that night…

"Isabella, hello?" Rosa said, as she goes over to her new room-mate. Rosa had assumed that the only Black girl in the room was Guido's daughter…

"Hello?" Isabella replied in a bewildered and dazed manner.

"Your father Guido wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"But I'm not," Isabella replied. "I…I think I'm changing…"

Rosa, who was really Ranma in his female guise, examines the bite wounds on her neck.

"Not too bad," Rosa said. "I'll get you out of here, yet…"

Later that night, Rosa was able to sneak into the lower basement levels. Unfortunately, although Rosa was able to find the underground release hatch, to allow the Doctor and company to sneak in, she was caught in a "Raised Shields", something that no human should have.

"Urgh!" Rosa said, as she struggled to get out of the energy field. She then sees Signora Calvierri and her students enter the basement.

"That's the one who seduced me, signora," said the dark-haired girl, as she points at Rosa. "Her sent is the same as the man's."

"Fascinating," the Signora said. "I never knew that there were shape-shifters on this world."

"So, you admit to being extra-terrestrials, I see," Rosa said.

"I could say the same thing…Juraian."

"Huh?"

"I have scanners installed throughout my home, in case the Shadow Proclamation or other interested powers, like Jurai, decided to interfere in my plans," the Signora said. "That's how I know that you are not human."

"I'm ¼ Juraian, descendent from the House of Masaki," Rosa said. "And that's all you need to know."

"I'll know more, like why was a Lunarian with you, once I make you one of us," the Signora said.

"What?"

In quick order, Rosa was strapped in a chair that had power dampers on it, besides a force field barrier in place.

"Urggh!"

"Don't worry, my dear," Signora said, as her attendants strapped. "Normally, a single bite is all that it takes. However, I don't want your body a chance to combat the change. So, we'll directly replace your blood with mine. And once your blood has been replaced, you won't care what's so ever about anything, other than to please me."

Pause.

"Still, I always wanted to sample Juraian blood," the Signora said, as she bit into Ranma's neck.

"Arrgh-!"

"You will make a fine bride for my 10,000 sons," the Signora said.

"Sorry, been there, done that, hated it," Rosa said. "Well, not exactly like what you just said, but I ain't going to marry a GUY!"

Rosa front kicks the Signora into the, stunning her in the process.

"Mother!" said Francesco, as he attempted to help his mother.

Rosa snaps her bonds that had bounded her left hand, and smacks the alien vampire with her fist.

"Oof!" Francesco said, as he collapses to the ground.

"Impossible!" the Signora said. "You should be weakened!"

"You never saw my male form, Signora Calavierri of Saturnyne," Rosa said with a smirk, as she snapped her other bonds. "Here's a hint: 'Ranma Saotome'."

"No!" the Signora said shockingly. "You're 'The Inzanagi'…one of the Lords of Chaos!"

"You got that right, babe," Rosa said with a mischievous grin. "And my friends and I will sink this operation of yours. NO ONE SHOULD BE TURNED AGAINST THEIR WILL!"

With that, Rosa gets up, bows, and then runs down one of the subterranean corridors of the manor.

"Mother, are you alright?" Francesco said, as he helps his mother up.

"Of course not, fool!" the Signora said, as she snatched her hand away. "The Izanagi is a legend that is known throughout the known Universe. The Lords of Chaos were thought to have been banished to the Dark Dimension, because even the weakest among their numbers was a danger to those in a position of authority and power. Obviously, not all of them were sealed away by the Lords of Order and their allies…"

"Then what shall we do, Mother?"

"The Izanagi said something about sinking my plans. Well, funny how he used that phase, considering the final phase of our glorious plans."

The Signora turns away for a moment.

"That girl Isabella brought danger to my plans. Find her…she shall be punished!"

"What a pity, Mother," Francesco said, as he straightens his cape. "I so fancy her…"

Meanwhile, Rosa stumbles, only to be caught by the Doctor.

"Ranma, I got you," the Doctor said, as he helps Ranma-onna up.

"Thanks," Ranma-onna said.

"Your teeth!" Amy yelled, as she points at Ranma-onna.

"Been…infected," Ranma-onna said.

"What are we going to do?" Rory said.

"Take Ranma outside," the Doctor said.

"But what about my daughter?" Guido said.

"First things…first," Ranma-onna replied. "Don't worry, she's safe."

"But what about you?" Amy said.

"I just need a little bit of sunshine in my life…"

Taken outside, the sun was shining bright, as it rose from the East.

"Stand back," the Doctor said, as he props Ranma-onna up. "Now, Ranma."

"Thanks," Ranma-onna said, as she stood tall, as the rays of the sun hit her face. Her aura began to glow, as the infection that was course through her veins was burned away.

"Arrrrghhhh-!" Ranma-onna screamed, as she withstood the pain.

"She's on fire!" Guido said in amazement and fear. "My God!"

"She's beautiful," Amy said. "I mean, he is…"

"Yeah, yeah," Rory said dismissively.

And then, the light around Ranma-onna died down.

"I got you," the Doctor said.

"Thanks," Ranma-onna replied. "But it ain't over yet. I got to rescue Isabella, like I promised-!"

"But how?" Guido asked.

"I overhead two things, while I was in there," Ranma-onna said. "One, there are 10,000 others aquatic vampires out there, and Isabella was going to be punished for bringing trouble here."

Pause.

"What is the best way of disposing the body?"

"Devouring," the Doctor said. "The inhabitants of Saturnyne are carnivores to everything but their own species."

"The Signora and the others are going to eat Isabella!" Amy said.

"They are going to feed on my daughter?" Guido said. "We have to stop them!"

"Wait, you said there were 10,000 others, right?" Rory said.

"Yeah, something about preparing me to be their bride," Ranma-onna said, as she made a face. "Yuck."

"But…one female, no offense, won't be enough."

"Of course, that's why Isabella and the other girls were being changed in vampires," the Doctor said. "It all makes sense now."

"What does?" Guido asked.

"These aquatic vampires are from Saturnyne. For whatever reason, they chose to come here and repopulate their numbers. Somehow, only the males survive, which prompts the leader, the Signora, to assume human node forms to fit in, thus allowing her to create brides for the male."

"But they can't do that now, since we know about them," Ranma-onna replied.

"They can…by sinking Venice all at once. Think about it: it would be easy for the Signora to spike the water supply with the infection, and do so by cutting off the city from outsiders."

"So the quarantine is a ruse," Rory said.

"Precisely. What's going to happen is that once the city falls into the water, the conversion will accelerate, forcing the inhabitants to remain in the water during the incubation period."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Amy said angrily. "We have to do something!"

"And we will," Ranma-onna said, as she cracked her knuckles. "But first…"

Ten minutes later…

"What are you doing?" Isabella cried, as she cried out, as she looked down at the bubbling water below.

"You will be fed to your would-be husbands, my dear," the Signora said. She turns towards the guards.

"Throw her in!"

"No," Ranma said, as he and the Doctor steps out into the opening.

"Guards-!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Doctor said, as he wagged his finger to the Signora. He then turns towards Ranma.

"After you?"

"Right," Ranma said, as he dove into the bubbling water…

"Fool!" Francesco said. "He just sealed his fate! He'll be devoured by my brothers!"

"About that," the Doctor said. "You see, that particular designation is about to change…"

Suddenly, and wave of energy lanced outward before fading away. And then all the waters were still.

"What did you do?" the Signora said.

Before the Doctor could say anything, beautiful girls began to pop up towards the surface.

"What?"

"Mother, something happened to us!" said one girl, as she splashed about with the other girls.

The Signora turns towards with stun disbelief.

"My friend has a way with enchanted water," the Doctor said. "Long story short, most of your sons, if Ranma didn't get them all, are now HUMAN."

"No!" the Signora said with a sneer, as she reached for a jewel by her hip. "There's still a chance-"

"Oh, you mean this weather converter?" the Doctor said, as he holds the key part that would have sunk Venice into the water.

"No, my people's demise is assured."

"Perhaps not, Signora," said the Countess Serena de la Luna, as he, Amy, Rory, Guido and her entourage emerges from the manor.

"Countessa?" the Signora said.

"You lose, you witch," Amy said.

"Amy," Rory said, as he tried to shush his fiancée.

"You wanted your people to survive," Serena said. "That is admirable, but you cannot do so at the expense of other species."

Pause.

"Besides, you have a son who can mate with the girls that have already been transformed. And I doubt that Ranma has transformed all of your sons."

"What about my daughter?" asked Guido. "Is she condemned?"

"Actually, we can reverse the process, since she is at the early stages," the Doctor said. "In fact, with the help of the Signora, we can reverse what she has done, if she is willing."

"Mother?" Francesco asked. "Do we settle, or do we fight?"

"All I want is for my people to survive," the Signora said. She then turns towards the Countess.

"Swear on your gods that you will honor your promise, so that I may stand down."

"Be faithful to the spirit of cooperation, and I will help your people to survive," the Countess said.

"And those that were changed?"

"It's permanent," Ranma said, as he began to help the transformed girls back unto dry ground. "But they'll need help to adjust to their new lives."

"That can be arranged," Serena said.

"Then I will stand down," the Signora said, as she gave her control jewel to the Doctor.

"Father!" Isabella said, as she rushed to her father's side.

"Oh, my beautiful daughter," Guido said.

"I like happy endings," the Doctor said with a grin.

"I hope so, because the Silence approaches," the Signora said, as she turns away to walk back into the manor…

"What does she mean by that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied.

"It certainly sounds ominous," Rory said.

Later, that day…

"Good luck on your journey, Ranma Saotome," Serena (aka Usagi said, as she kissed Ranma on the check).

"Thanks," Ranma said,  
Serena then turns towards Amy.

"I wish you well in your journey, Ms. Pond," Serena said, as she kisses Amy on the check.

"Thanks," Amy replied.

"Will you be able to prevent corruption of the timeline?" the Doctor asked.

"You have my word, Doctor. Inappropriate technology will not be common place," Serena said.

"Well, nice meeting you," Rory said. He was just glad to have an extended invention to be on the TARDIS, thanks to the Doctor. Now, he can prove to himself that he was good for Amy after all…

"Well, we're off then," the Doctor said, as he shoos his companions back into the TARDIS. "Be seeing you…"

After the TARDIS leaves that era and place, a noble woman straightens up, and removes her cloak.

"We were lucky that time," said the woman, as she clutched her basket. "But this episodes proves one thing: that the Silence is REAL."

"Well, I thank you for telling me this, Madam…?"

"Call me 'River'," River Song said.

"Okay, River," Serena replied. "I will let my associates within the Order of Reason know of the impending crisis, and will prepare for the end of the world."

Pause.

"At least, not today…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: "Amy's Choice"!**


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 17: "Amy's Choice" (I)**

**

* * *

**

Sometime in the future, five years later…

Mrs. Amy Williams felt her belly, as she leans on the kitchen counter, where she was making cupcakes for her daughter's class.

"Oy," Amy said, as she felt her stomach. "Such a strong kick…"

Melody Pond, who would be starting her secondary education soon, rushes to her mother's side.

"Mum!" Melody said, as she braces Amy. "Are you okay?"

Amy looks into her daughter's face, and smirks. Melody, heir to the duchy of Leadworth, thanks to her father's connection (who is not Rory Williams, Amy's present husband, by the way), was, except for her red hair, a spitting image of her real father: a woman named Usagi Tsukino. Such information was either too complicated or too embarrassing to convey in mixed company. Regardless, Amy did love her daughter dearly, in spite of her unusual birth.

'I wish things had worked out for us, Gino,' Amy thought with a sigh. 'But at least Rory is a good man as both husband and father.'

"Mum?" Melody said.

"Ah, don't worry about your poor old mum," Amy said, as she straightened herself. "I've forgotten how difficult being pregnant is…"

Just then, Rory enters the kitchen through the back door. He was sporting a ponytail these days.

"Amy, are you okay?" Rory asked, seeing how bent over Amy was.

"I am, thanks to Mel," Amy said, with a wink.

"Well, I'm glad to know that," Rory said. He then turns towards his step-daughter.

"Mel, have you done your chores?"

"I still need to chickens, Dad," Melody said.

"Well, get on with it," Rory said.

"Yes, Dad," Melody said, as she leaves the kitchen.

"You're being too hard on her, Rory," Amy said.

"What?" Rory said in surprise. "I think I'm being as understandable to our situation as possible, considering…"

"I know, I know," Amy said. "It's just that we've lost track of the Doctor and Ranma over the years, and Mel needs to know that she has a father that loves her."

"I love her as my own, Amy."

"I know that, but I was talking about Gino."

"Oh, I see…"

"It's not that you're not up to the task of being a Dad, but I want to give Mel the life I never had when I was her age."

Pause.

"It's the least that I can do, you know."

"Then, I will support you, hon," Rory said.

"And that's why I love you, dear," Amy said, as she was about to kiss her husband. That is, until she heard a familiar sound.

"Wait, I think I hear the TARDIS!" Amy said, as she moved towards the kitchen window.

"Yeah, I noticed," Rory said with frustration.

"Mom!" Melody yelled from outside. "Dad! There's this…blue box…thing materializing out here!"

Both Amy and Rory run outside to join their daughter, as the TARDIS emerges from outside of normal space-time. A moment later, the Doctor and Ranma emerges.

"Um, sorry about that," the Doctor grinned, as he points to a flower bed.

"Huh," Amy said.

Ranma takes one look at Rory.

"You know, flattery will get you nowhere with me, you know," Ranma said with a smirk, as he points to Rory's ponytail.

"Hey, I think I look kind of keen, you know," Rory said, as he absently tugs his hair.

"Ah, and you must be Melody," the Doctor said, as he grins at the girl standing before him. "I barely recognize you…sprouting up like that."

"Huh," Melody said.

"Have you brought news of…you-know-who, Ranma?" Amy asked anxiously.

"Um, no, actually," Ranma said.

"Oh, I see…"

"And that's why I came in person," Usagi said, as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

A wave of emotion enveloped Amy, as she began to tear up.

"I could both hug you and slap you, Gino!" Amy said. "But for Melody's sake, I'll just hug ya."

Rory felt the pang of jealousy, as Usagi and Amy hugged each other.

"Well, congratulations are definitely in order," Usagi said, as she looked at Amy's baby-bump. She then presents Amy two wrapped gifts.

"Something for you for you and the baby," Usagi said.

"Thanks," Amy replied.

Usagi then turns towards Rory.

"Congratulations, Rory," Usagi said, as she presents a gift to Rory. "And congratulations on becoming a doctor."

"MEDICAL doctor," the Doctor said.

"Hey, not everyone can be a gregarious like you can," Rory protested. "A lot can change in five years, you know…"

"We'll see," the Doctor replied.

Amy then turns towards her daughter Melody.

"Mel, this is…my best friend, Usagi," Amy said. She desperately wanted to tell her daughter that her "father" was here, but…

"Oh, hello," Mel said.

"Hi," Usagi said with a smile, as she presents a gift to the girl. "And here you go."

"Thank you," Melody said.

Usagi then turns towards Amy.

"Amy, this is a dream come true," Usagi said.

"I know," Amy said.

"No, seriously. Wake up…"

Suddenly, the scene changes to that of the inside of the TARDIS.

"Huh," Amy said, as she shook her head. "What a dream?"

"What dream?" Ranma said, as he was helping the Doctor to his feet.

"Nothing," Amy said.

"Well, I had a nightmare," the Doctor said, as he turns towards Amy and Rory. "About you two."

"What about us?" Rory said, sans ponytail.

"Um, nothing. But the main focus should be trying to fix the TARDIS."

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't thrown away the manual in a temper tantrum, I could trace the problem," Ranma said.

"Well, I disagree with it," the Doctor said. "Humph."

"Amy, are you all right?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," Amy said. "I had this dream that we were back in Leadworth having the perfect life."

"Oh?" Rory said as he frowned.

"Yeah, you had a stupid pony tail while I was pregnant. Heh. Isn't that ridiculous?"

"I think ponytails are rather fetching," Rory protested.

"Wait, was Rory as medical doctor, too?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Rory and Amy said in unison, before turning to look at each other. "Huh?"

"This is ridiculous," the Doctor fumed. "How can we be dreaming the same dream?"

"You said nightmare," Amy said. "You weren't referring to us, were you?"

"Um, never mind that. The point is this: what happened to get us into this state?"

"I'd run the spectral-analysis on this, but we're limited in terms of equipment usage," Ranma said.

"In English, please?" Amy asked.

"We're about to run out of power in ten seconds…"

"Oh," Amy said dejectedly, as she looked at the TARDIS' main panel. Just before the TARDIS runs out of power, she sees words on the main screen, however brief:

AMY, WAKE UP!

"Huh?"

With a low hum, the TARDIS shuts down its main power systems.

"Wonderful," the Doctor yelled. "Now what-?"

Suddenly, the scene changes to that of Leadworth, five years into the future.

"Nobody does anything," the Doctor said. He looks around the patio, where everyone was sitting having tea, with one noticeable exception.

"Where's Usagi?" the Doctor said.

"She was here a moment ago," Amy said, as she looks around frantically.

"Somebody called?" Usagi said, as she brought out some tea.

"Something's not right," Rory said. "I could have sworn that I was back in the TARDIS."

"I feel it, too," Ranma said.

"I've been telling you guys that Amy has to wake up," Usagi said, as she begins to pour tea.

"Wake up from what?" the Doctor said.

And then, the scene changes again to that of the TARDIS, this time noticeably colder.

"Again with the theatrics," the Doctor said. "This is not a random occurrence."

Just then, a short, older man appears. He was dressed similarly as the Doctor, bowtie and all.

"Well, I guess this is where I make my grand entrance," the man said.

"Who are you?" Rory asked.

"Shush," the Doctor said, as he faced the stranger. "How did you get into my TARDIS?"

"Fair question," the man said. "Here is my answer: because of one of you, that's why."

"One of us?" Ranma said.

"Why, yes," the man said, as he turns towards Amy.

"Me?" Amy replied. "I don't even know you."

"No, but what you will do in the future is pertinent to MY business. And I like to screw with people's heads from time-to-time…"

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 18: "Amy's Choice" (II)**

**

* * *

**

"Get on with it," the Doctor said angrily.

"Ah, the impatience of youth. Very well. First, what is my name?"

"Rumpelstilskin?" Rory asked.

"No, you idiot! Here's a hint: if the Doctor is the 'Time Lord', and all this is a shared dream, then I must be…what?"

"You're the Dream Lord," Amy said.

"Right, you are!"

"Why Amy?" the Doctor said.

"Let's just say that Amy is being tested for a grand finale," the Dream Lord said. "And I have been chosen to begin the preliminaries, although SOMEBODY is cheating."

"So, Gino is the consisting factor, yes?" Amy asked.

"Yes, your Gino is the consisting factor. "Your Moon Princess is your guide through your trial, Amy Pond, although I think that her actions amount to cheating."

"What is the objective of this test for Amy?" Ranma asked.

"The test is simple: you have the ship of Time, and the village that Time forgot. Both have a mystery to be solved, but only one is…real."

Pause.

"Question is, which one?"

"So, now what?" Rory asked.

"Time to sleep…"

With that, everyone in the TARDIS falls asleep…

Amy wakes up. This time, everyone was in a park.

"I think I'm getting nocuous," Amy said.

"Is it the baby?" Rory said.

"No, it's this wavering back and forth between realities."

"There's only one reality," Ranma said.

"Question is, which one," the Doctor said, as he notices an old woman in distance. She could be seen observing children playing in the park.

"Ah, that's one of my clients," Rory said.

"Really?" Ranma said. "Then why is she staring at the children like prey?"

The old woman notices the presence of the four, and gives them a malevolent smile.

"Wait, where's Mel?" Amy said frantically, as she begins to run towards the heart of the park. "Mel-!"

"Oof!" Amy said, as she fell onto the floor of the TARDIS.

"You okay?" Rory said.

"Of course not!" Amy said, as she is helped unto her feet. "Dream or not, my Mel is in danger!"

"So are we, if these readings are correct," Ranma said, as he uses his Tricorder.

"Give me that," the Doctor said, as he takes the Tricorder away from Ranma, and then synchs it with the auxiliary back-ups of the TARDIS. The screen lights up, and shows a pale blue star.

"Oh, great," Rory said. "We're going to burn up."

"Then why are we getting colder?" Amy asked.

"It's a 'cold star', Ranma said.

"There's no such thing," Rory said.

"That's what the readings say," the Doctor said. "Then again, this could be a lie."

"Don't you know anything?" Rory asked.

"I don't know EVERYTHING, you know," the Doctor replied. "The Universe is a big place."

"Wow, that's a first," Ranma said smirk.

"Ranma, not now. We have to figure out if THIS reality is the dream, or the other place is the dream."

Next thing that occurs, the four are back in the park.

"We're back," Ranma said.

"But weren't there kids around here?" Rory said, as he looks around the ground. He sees mounds of dust next to discarded clothes.

"And where did all this dust come from?"

The Doctor examines the dust…

"This is recent," the Doctor said with a frown. "And organic…"

Ranma touches the dust, and closes his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"If this is organic, then I can use a combination of Mind, Time and Life spheres to create the rote known as 'Living Testament'," Ranma said.

"It's that 'Doctor Ranma' thing, huh?" Amy said drolly, referring to the fact that Ranma was the present "Sorcerer Supreme", until Stephen Strange, the previous holder of the title, has cleansed himself of the demon Zom from his influence…

"Ranma is a doctor?" Rory said incredulously. "Of what? Kung Fu fighting?"

"Actually, Gung Fu is a 'club sport' within 'Wushu'," Ranma said. "But in that case, I did get a certificate of completion that allows me to legally teach the Art."

"So, you're NOT a doctor, then," Rory said with a smirk.

"Actually, I am trained in 'Tactical Combat Casualty Care', formerly known as 'Battlefield Medicine', through the United States Armed Services," Ranma said. "Advanced up to Emergency Medicine in the 1980s, when I took up medical training at Harvard School of Medicine, and then did some residency work in Chicago and Virginia."

"But…but you're a thug!" Rory said in disbelief. "Why would you be interested in learning medicine?"

"Rory, I served in almost every theater of war for practically all my life," Ranma said. "Took more lives, deservedly so, than I care to count. I became an emergency medical doctor, even for a short time, to exercise the guilt of taking those lives. So, unlike the Doctor, I'm not going to tease you for wanting to advance your interest in medicine and medical care."

"Oh, thanks," Rory replied.

"But I'm still going to 'clown' you for copying my hairstyle."

"Humph."

"So, this again?" Amy asked.

"With it, I can see a person's life unfold, up until the last breath of life," said Ranma, before he suddenly snaps his eyes open, and snatches his hand away, as if his hand had caught on fire.

"What is it?" the Doctor said.

"This is child who was killed by that old woman we saw earlier," Ranma said grimly.

"Description?"

"Mode of attack is first exposure of a green eye through the mouth, before a green mist spews from the tear ducts of this…third eye."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"He's talking about the Eknodine," the Doctor said. "They can co-habitat human bodies like we co-habitat clothes."

"But why?"

"Good question," the Doctor said, as he sees a throng of old people. "Let's ask…"

With that, the Doctor walked briskly towards the approaching senior citizens.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Ranma said, as he shook head, while he, Rory and Amy followed the Doctor…

A minute later, the fours stopped running, and were about a block or two from the menace of the old.

"This is bad," Rory said, as he breathes heavily. He then turns towards the Doctor.

"Did you see that? What Mrs. Jones did to the postal worker?"

"I was there, remember?" the Doctor said tersely.

"Now, what?" Ranma asked.

"The old folks are swarming the village, having decided that it was time to make humans pay for the loss of their world," the Doctor said.

"Well, we have to save them, of course," Amy said. She then frowns.

"Mel!"

"What?" Rory asked.

"Where's our daughter?"

"Huh?"

"She could be safe," Ranma said.

"But what if you're wrong?" Amy asked with worry. "I don't want to risk Mel's safety over an assumption."

Pause.

"Or Rory's."

"Humph," Rory said.

"I think the key is Usagi," the Doctor said, as he paces back and forth. "We find her, we know what to do."

"In the meantime?" Ranma asked.

"As a precaution, Rory and I will save as many souls as possible," the Doctor said. "I want Amy and Ranma to find Usagi."

"I come I can't come?" Rory asked. "I should be the one to protect my own wife, you know."

"Because you know this village and its residents better than I or Ranma, that's why," the Doctor said.

"Don't worry, Rory," Ranma said with a grin, as he wraps his arms around Amy's shoulders. "If something happens to you, I'll take care of Amy and your child."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Let go, please?" Amy said tersely.

"No sense of humor," Ranma said. "Okay, let's do this…"

"Good luck," the Doctor said, as he pats Rory on the shoulder. "Come on; let's rescue people from the 'Golden Years'."

"I heard that film was awful," Rory said, as he and the Doctor walks off.

"True, true…"

Soon, Ranma and Amy arrive back at the house, which was swarming Amy's house.

"Look at that," Amy said, as she peeks from behind the bushes.

"I know," Ranma said, as he prepares a "Happo-Cold Burst Bomb".

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Some collateral damage," Ranma said, as he tosses the bomb in the midst of the old people…

With an explosion, the old people were encased in ice.

"Idiot!" Amy said, as she slaps Ranma's shoulders. "You could have injured someone, mainly Mel."

"But I didn't," Ranma said. "The Eknodine are a cold-blooded species that need to warmth in order to avoid hibernation."

"And the old people?"

"Dead, and hollowed out into 'flesh suits', most likely. Rule of thumb: if a possessed person is not fighting a possession on any level, then possessed person is good as dead."

"You sound like you know this from experience," Amy said.

"That's because Ranma and I have used flesh suits ourselves," Usagi said, as she opens the door to the kitchen.

"Gino!" Amy said. She then frowned.

"Wait, you and Ranma do the same thing as the old people?"

"No, woman," Ranma said. "We manufacture our flesh suits, so that we could disguise ourselves from both gods and alien entities who can detect others even on a metaphysical level."

"How?"

"We'll explain later," Usagi said. "There are more important matters to attend to…"

As if on cue, Usagi reveals Mel.

"Mum?" Mel said.

"Oh, baby," Amy said, as she hugs her daughter. "I'm glad that you're safe."

And then, cracks could be heard from among the frozen old people.

"We better get inside," Ranma said.

"I thought you stopped them?" Amy asked.

"Immobilize is a better word for what I did, as in temporary."

With that, everyone goes inside the house, and begin barricading the rooms.

"That should do it," Ranma said, as he barricaded the room intended for the baby.

"How long?" Amy asked.

"Until the Doctor and Rory gets back," Usagi said.

"Okay, what is going on?" Amy asked. "That…Dream Lord said that I was the one to make the choice."

"Yes, between this world and the other world, yes?"

"Well, yes."

"Think about this: the Dream Lord is controlling dreams, and is forcing you back and forth between this world and the other world," Usagi said, as she took up a small chalkboard. "Yes and No. One's and Zero's."

"I don't understand."

"Wait, I get it now," Ranma said. He then turns towards Amy.

"Amy, think very hard. Why are you so concerned about finding your 'Gino', in spite of all this time with Rory."

"Because, I wanted Mel to have the best of both worlds- oh."

"Bingo."

"Then, I don't have to choose this world, or the other world, because my choice is not for the sake of Gino or Rory…"

Amy turns towards Mel.

"But for Mel's sake, whom I adore with all my heart."

Pause.

"But, how do we get out of this trap?" Amy asked.

"Out of what?" Rory said, as he and the Doctor managed to climb into the baby's bedroom.

"Rory!" Amy said. She then turns towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, I figured it out!"

"I know, so did I," the Doctor said.

"Good," said the Dream Lord said, as he appeared. He then turns towards Usagi.

"And you cheated!"

"I give Amy the answer, Dream Lord," Usagi said. "I simply guided her to it."

"And you were only allowed to do so because of the brat," the Dream Lord said, as he points to Mel.

"Excuse me," Amy said, as she steps up to the Dream Lord, and cold-cocks the entity.

"Ow!"

"That's new," Rory said.

"This is my dream," Amy said, as she turns towards the Doctor. "Doctor, how do we get out of here?"

"We need some sort of…kick," the Doctor said. "Something that is violent enough to get us out of this place."

"I know just the thing," Ranma said, as he brings out a Happo-Fire Burst Bomb. "I'll give you the kick you need."

"Amy, what's going on?" Rory said with worry.

"Oh, Rory," Amy said, as she shed a tear. "You were with me to the end."

"But…this…?"

"Then we'll be together in the afterlife…"

Pause.

"All of us."

Amy turns towards the Doctor, who nods his head in consent, and then Ranma.

"Do it," Amy said.

Usagi smiles, as Ranma lights the fuse while Amy hugs Rory and Mel.

"Mum?" Melody said.

"Just close your eyes, baby," Amy said. "It'll be over real soon…"

And with a fiery explosion, all went white…

Amy woke up nearly frozen, as she went to clutch Rory's hand.

"Well, you chose the right world, I suppose," the Dream Lord said with a smirk.

"Wrong," Amy said, as she stood up with Rory. She could already see the Doctor and Ranma getting up.

"As I figured it out, as did the Doctor, this is the dream, as well…"

"I still don't know what's going on," Rory said.

"Just go with it, hon."

"Oh, okay?"

"Would you like to test that assertion, dearie?" the Dream Lord replied.

"No, she was correct," the Doctor said, as he motions Ranma to hand him a special key, one that can only be used if one was to destroy the TARDIS.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ranma asked.

"Chickening out?"

"Nope, just wanted to be sure YOU won't."

"Humph," the Doctor said, as he returns his attention back to the Dream Lord. "Any way, someone who controls dreams can't be real, because a 'Dream Lord' is a figment of the imagination."

Pause.

"Or, should I say, YOU are a figment of MY imagination. All this couldn't have manifested without me being the template for Amy's dreams. Besides, it's theoretically impossible to have a COLD burning star that exists within the present makeup of the Universe. You knew that with my expertise on a lot of thing, only something that is completely fictional would stump me, not to mention the fact that you were mocking my attire. I mean, really."

"So what are you going to do about it?" the Dream Lord asked.

"A 'kick' should do it, but it's still Amy's choice…"

The Doctor turns towards Amy.

"Amy?"

Amy takes a look around the room of the TARDIS. She looks at the Doctor, Ranma and the Rory…

'For Mel,' Amy thought, as she nods her head.

With that, the Doctor activates the self-destruct component to the TARDIS, and…

"I still don't understand what just happened," Rory said, as he scratched his head.

"We picked up some 'psyche pollen' at our last stop," the Doctor said, as he pecked at some glowing crystals. "It fed on my psyche, and then broadcasted it the rest of you."

"Why not feed on our psyche?" Amy asked.

"Not enough to feed on. The pollen would starve for lack of…depth."

"I'm not too sure about that," Ranma said, as continued his inspection of the TARDIS systems.

"What?" the Doctor replied.

"I was doing a system check, just in case of any additional 'surprises', and came up with a series of scripts that had been carved into the hard drive."

Ranma brought the words to a nearby screen.

"It's gallifreyan," the Doctor said.

"And what does it say?" Rory asked.

"It says…'For Mel'," the Doctor said.

"Then, Gino was…real," Amy asked. "She was with us the entire time."

"Question is…why?" the Doctor said, as he scratches his chin.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ranma replied, as he looks up through the clear ceiling of the TARDIS…

Elsewhere, the Messiah looks down from the Lost Sector.

"Amy has what it takes to fulfill her role," the Messiah said. With the Hooded Man away on business, the Messiah was able to summon the Dream Lord to help her fulfill a much needed task.

"Thank you for helping test Amy Pond, Dream Lord," she said, as she turns towards her companion.

"You're quite welcome," the Dream Lord said, as he straightens his jacket and bowtie. "It was a bit of fun, helping you out."

"It was necessary," Messiah said. "Otherwise, if Amy fails to stop the Silence, then neither Reality nor Dreams will exist in this Universe."

"Then, my efforts were worth it…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: "The Hungry Earth" & "Cold Blood"**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 19: "The Hungry Earth" & "Cold Heart" (I)**

**

* * *

**

5011 CE: Crystal Tokyo, Japan (Earth).

"No," Sailor Pluto said, as she continues to read the various timeline strings as if they were a part of DNA strand, in her private sanctum on the Crystal Tokyo grounds.

"Come on, Setsuna," Professor River Song said. "You owe me for getting Usagi back from her captivity."

"If I recall, your gallivanting is what caused her to be in the 'care' of the Weeping Angels in the first place, Professor Song," Sailor Pluto said. "So you are just correcting a mistake."

"Then you can do it for me," River said, as she gently touched Sailor Pluto's hand.

"Stop it," Sailor Pluto said, as she snatched her hand away. "You're not HIM."

River Song raises an eyebrow.

"Fine, part of you is Ranma Saotome, but you know what I mean."

"Look, I can't help it if the original Ranma Saotome left me in charge of protecting this Universe in his stead," River said. "All I know is that he sacrificed himself to prevent Chaos, the source of all the problems that Usagi has or will face, from being released from the Cauldron of the Universe. As a result, I can't sense him anywhere on any plane of existence."

Pause.

"Nevertheless, he left me in charge, and as 'Sailor Helios', a member of the Sailor Scouts, I do have the right to do whatever it takes to prevent the end of the Universe."

"You think it's that bad?" Sailor Pluto said with concerned.

"I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't," River said, as she hands Sailor Pluto the data of her findings on her electronic pad.

"Wait," Sailor Pluto said, as she compared the data with that of the Time Gate's. "This…is impossible. I would have picked up the ripples."

"You're not picking up the changes because, to us, the change in the timeline has already happened, thanks to the cracks in Time."

"Then why aren't you affected by these changes?"

"I don't know, but I can definitely thank my lucky stars. Otherwise, I wouldn't have remembered the previous timeline either."

"Then we have much work to do," Sailor Pluto said with a nod. "If your data is correct, we only have days before the Universe ends…"

Meanwhile, in the so-called "Lost Sector" of the Universe…

"Pretty clever," said the robed man, has he chuckled to himself. "Thanks to you being here, where the normal flows of Time and Space do not occur, you are able to serve as an anchor of sorts for your 'better-half, 'Messiah'."

The cosmic entity known only as 'Messiah', turns to look at her annoying companion.

"Clever has nothing to do with it," Messiah said. "You are the one who kidnapped me in the first place, but never thought that I could take advantage of your imprisonment…Krona."

The hooded man lowers his hood to reveal Krona the Mad, a member of the same alien species that had evolved into the Guardians of the Universe. Krona had been responsible for the fractures in Time and Space that created multiple dimensions, universes and realities, due to an experiment that he was expressly forbidden to undertake. Since then, he had been a villain against many in the Universe, chiefly the Green Lantern Corps, as he attempted to get revenge against his people for not recognizing his genius and twisted courage. However, what few did not realize was that he had been the creator of the Emotion Spectrum that empowers the Power Batteries of the Green Lantern Corps, as well as other corps that are now active. However, there were two exceptions: the Light and the Dark part of the Emotion Spectrum were those two exceptions. However, there was the matter of the destruction of the Universe to deal with first…

"Oh, do not sell yourself short, my dear Moon Princess," Krona said. "I would not have brought you here if I did not think you could prove useful to me."

"And that is…?"

"My experiment is what is causing these fractures in Space and Time," Krona said. "I realize that now. I cannot continue with my newest agenda if the Universe was to suddenly end."

"And you want me to use River Song, my beloved Ranma, to help you in fixing your mess."

"Precisely."

"And if I don't?"

"Come now. We both know that you're not going to let this Universe die, even if I wasn't involved. We both know that your husband has a knack of beating the odds, so we both know he's more than up to the challenge to fix…my mess."

"Okay, but that isn't the only reason why you kidnapped me."

"No, it isn't. But we can save the reason for another time. Right now, you have more things to worry about."

"I could just kill you right now," Messiah said, as she revealed her fangs while her eyes turned weird. "Save us both the trouble."

"Then you have no one to guide your visions or influence," Krona said. "After all, I created the very crisis you seek to stop."

Pause.

"So, what will it be: the satisfaction of killing me, or saving the Universe?"

Messiah growls, but says nothing. The Lost Sector was Space Sector 3001, former home of the Guardians of the Universe, the Zamorans and other races that were descended from the ancient Maltusians; it was also the sector were the Guardians rogue machine sentries, known as "Manhunters", and super-villain Dr. Karen Henshaw "Cyber Sailor Moon" call "home". But specifically, the planet that she and Krona were on was the old Maltusian colony world of Ryut, where Krona conducted many of his experiments. Upon his return and subsequent exile, Krona moved the entire sector out normal Space and Time, causing the entire Universe to forget about it. Hence, the creation of Space Sector 3001, aka "The Lost Sector" came about. Unfortunately, this gave Krona the maneuverability he needed to continue his agenda.

"Well, then," Krona said with a smile, as he placed the hood of his cloak back on his head. "Let's see if your husband and his companions can prevent the collapse of the Universe…"

2020 CE: Cwmtaff, Wales.

"Wait," Rory said, as he and his traveling companions stepped outside the TARDIS. "Why is it cold in Rio de Janerio?"

"That's because we're NOT in Rio de Janeiro, Rory," Ranma said with a smirk. "Although I am in the mood for a roast beef meal…"

"We can fill your belly later," the Doctor said, as he scans the area with his eyes. "I do wonder where exactly we are…"

"Cwmtaff," Amy said. "We're in Wales."

"What?" Rory said, as all eyes turned towards his fiancée. "How-?"

"The sign, silly," Amy said, as she points to the sign marking the boundary of the town.

"Ah. Okay, so, when are we?"

"The year 2020, would be my guess," the Doctor said, as he tastes the air.

"Doctor, look!" Amy said, as she points towards the other end of the valley.

"What?" the Doctor said, until his eyes fell upon what Amy was pointing to.

"Are those people…us?" Rory asked, as he careens his neck.

"Well, it looks like you guys still live in Wales," Ranma said. "Probably because of Rory."

"Hey!"

"I'm not making any judgment here. You don't seem to be the city type, that's all."

"Oh, okay…"

Ranma then tilts his head, as if he was trying to listen to something…

"Doc, I think I'm sensing something wrong," Ranma said, as he scans the area.

"You know, you're right," the Doctor said, as he gets on his knees, before placing his ear to the ground. "That is odd."

"What is?" Rory asked.

"There's some heavy drilling in the area," Ranma said.

The Doctor takes out his Sonic Screwdriver, and scans the air.

"Well, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"There is some heavy drilling going on, and the source, is right behind us," the Doctor said, as he turns to face what appeared to be a heavy construction site.

"Maybe some tapping into the Earth's crust is to take advantage of the geothermal energy in the area?" Ranma asked.

"Maybe, but, I'm not so sure…"

"Maybe we can just ask, you know?" Amy said. "It can't hurt."

"Maybe we should be careful, Amy," Rory said. "We don't want to bother these people."

"Oh, nonsense," Amy scoffed. "Once the Doctor's curiosity has been sated, we can go on our way."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"I KNOW I'm right, Rory. Trust me on this."

"Heh," Ranma said, as he tried not to laugh.

"What?" Amy said, as she glared at Ranma.

"Nothing, nothing," Ranma said, as he cleared his throat. "Just wonder who wears the pants in your relationship."

"Why, you-!"

"Hey!" Rory said. "I do wear the pants in THIS relationship, you know."

"Yeah, right, Rory. I'm sure Amy's preoccupation with 'Gino' has nothing to do with the status of your relationship."

"…"

"Gino" was short for 'Usagino', Usagi's male name…

"Ranma, what's wrong?" the Doctor said, as he goes over to his long friend.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I miss Usagi," Ranma said with a sigh. "Hell, I miss the misadventures she causes me to get wrapped up in."

"We'll find her," the Doctor said. "Now, apologize to Amy and Rory."

"I'm sorry, Amy and Cory," Ranma said, as he faces the couple.

"It's 'Rory'," Rory said, just before being shushed by Amy. "What?"

"Apology accepted," Amy said with a gentle smile. "I miss…her as well."

"Well, now THAT soap opera is over, let's find out what's going on," the Doctor said, as he marches towards the mining operation below…

"Wait, Amy," Rory said, as he stops his fiancée.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Are you still wearing your engagement ring?"

"As always," Amy said, as she shows her left hand. She wanted to prove to Rory that she still fancied him, even though she insisted on finding her 'Gino'…

"Well, can you take it off for me?" Rory said, as he looks at the engagement ring. "I don't want you to risk losing it and all."

Pause.

"It's expensive, you know."

"Oh, brother," Amy said, as she takes off the ring, and hands it to Rory. "I swear, you can be SUCH a worry-wart over nothing."

"I don't make as much money as 'fancy money bags' can," Rory said, as he glances over at Ranma.

"And you never will with that attitude," Ranma said. "And besides, I actually WORK for my money, while my sister-in-law manages it. I have to watch her like a hawk, but still…"

"Oh, YOU work, eh?" Rory said with a scoff. "What do you exactly do?"

"Let's see. I serve three nations in a national security means, so I get paid in gold, silver and diamonds…"

"You get paid like that?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Usagi and I both do. Not that we could do our jobs pro bono, but we have a family to feed, and property taxes to pay, not to mention funding our various charity stuff through the Phoenix Foundation, which organizes our humanitarian pursuits…"

Pause.

"And that's on top of the returns of our various investments, some of which were made at least a hundred years ago."

"Just how much money are you worth?"

"Me? Probably more than what Bill Gates and the other so-called 'billionaires' can make in a lifetime. And for the record, there are others who are in the same boat as I am, people who move behind the scenes as the true movers and shakers of this planet, and, if I might add, Usagi makes more money than me."

Pause.

"Although I do wonder why she needs to have to engage in criminal activities to make more money is beyond me."

"Gino"…is rich AND royalty?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but so am I, so it's not a big deal," Ranma said with a shrug. "Come, let's catch up with the Doctor…"

With that, Ranma leaves a perplexed couple behind.

"How…how can I compete with that?" Rory whined.

"With charm, Rory," Amy said with assurance. "I didn't know that Gino was rich and a royal before we got together, you know."

"So, I see," Rory said. "I still have a shot at happiness with you."

"You always have, Rory," Amy said, as she gave Rory a peck on the lips. "At least, I know that we'll never have to worry about going hungry…"

With that, Amy runs to catch up with the Doctor and Ranma, leaving Rory behind to look at his engagement ring with a sigh…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: While the Doctor attempts to unravel mystery beneath the surface of the planet, Ranma must use his charm to thaw a cold heart. See you then…**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11th incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 20: "The Hungry Earth" & "Cold Heart" (II)**

**

* * *

**

A short time later…

"What have we here?" the Doctor said, as he enters one of the buildings on the digging, along with Ranma and Amy.

A woman of Indian extraction looks up from looking down a sinkhole that was in the middle of the building. She had some sort of seismic sensor equipment with her. Next to her was an older man in a middle-age years.

"Excuse me?" the woman said, as she looked towards the new arrivals.

"Hold on, this is a closed site," said the man.

"I am an inspector from…HQ," the Doctor said, as he shows off his psychic paper.

"You don't say…"

"We didn't get word that inspectors were coming," said the man in a gruff manner.

"Surprise inspection," Ranma said.

"Surprise!" Amy said, before she realized how lame she sounded.

"Actually, the Doctor is with me," Ranma said, as he takes out his badge, and shows it to the man and the woman.

"Oh, you're with UNIT," the man said, as he relaxed a bit. "My apologies, sir."

"It's just that, well, something odd has happened," the woman replied. "I'm Dr. Nasreen Chaudhry, the head of this project."

"And I am Tony Mack," the older man said. "I'm the head operator of the drill."

"And that is lovely," the Doctor said, as he looks around. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go over the equipment with you, before we 'dig deep' during this inspection."

Masreen and Tony gives the Doctor a quizzical look.

"Um, I'm sorry," the Doctor replied with a grin. "Just trying to lighten up the mood…"

"Um, yes, well, we are using standard equipment, of course," Nasreen said, as she begins to show the Doctor the equipment with Tony. Meanwhile, Amy turns towards Ranma.

"How did you get a legitimate identification badge?" Amy asked.

"When you are experienced with trans-temporal mechanics, you have to be prepared for any eventuality," Ranma said smugly.

"In other words, you guessed that your badge would work on these people."

"Yes, but I figured that in eight years, I doubt that I would have changed professions or affiliations."

"Huh."

"And besides, you should be concern with why Cory hasn't caught up to us by now."

"It's 'Rory', and don't change the subject."

"Hey, I tried…"

Eventually, the matter of the missing night watchman and the mysterious hole comes to fore.

"During the night, my son-in-law Mo disappeared," Tony said, as the Doctor was examining Nasreen's seismic readings. "And then we found this hole here."

Ranma and Amy kneel by the hole, as Ranma mulls over his thoughts. There was something familiar about all this…

"Odd," the Doctor said, as he stands up straight.

"What is?" Nasreen asked.

"These readings would indicate significant seismic activity, but this area should not be this way."

"I know, that's why we chose this drilling site, due to its stability," Nasreen said.

"Doctor," Amy said out of concern, as she sees steam rising from the sink hole.

"What?" the Doctor said, as he, Nasreen and Tony turn towards Amy and Ranma. "What is it?"

"There's activity under the ground, and it's not natural."

"But what would cause that?" Tony asked. "There's nothing underground that should be moving down there."

"Wait," the Doctor said, as he bangs his head with his palms. "This seems familiar-"

Just then, a look of realization comes to the forefront.

"Everyone, we have to leave," the Doctor said, as he begins to move away. "Amy, everyone, let's go!"

"Why?" Amy asked.

As if on cue, the ground suddenly shakes.

"Earthquake!" Tony yelled. He then turns towards Nasreen.

"Nas, hurry from there!"

"What is going on?" Nasreen said.

Just then, there was a tremendous explosion on the ground, as more sinkholes form close to where the people within the building were standing.

"What the bloody hell?" Tony said.

"What is that?" Amy said with fright.

"An invasion," Ranma said. "Come on-!"

Just then, a hole opens up underneath Tony's feet.

"Arrgh!" Tony replied.

"Tony!" Nasreen said.

Ranma immediately goes towards Tony to get himself out of a jam, when Amy is caught up in the same trap.

"Ah!"

"Amy!" the Doctor yelled.

Just as Ranma frees Tony, he rushes over to get Amy. Unfortunately, she falls completely through the sinkhole, and was gone.

"AMY!" the Doctor yelled.

"Damn," Ranma said, as the shaking suddenly ceased. However, Amy's disappearance was but the first act of what will be a desperate situation…

Sometime later, the Doctor, Ranma, Nasreen, Tony, Rory, Tony's daughter Ambrose and Tony's grandson Elliot are holed up in an abandoned chapel, under the cover of darkness, waiting for the invaders to come get them. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Ranma were modifying some of Nasreen's equipment in order to create better sensors, as well as have the means to encounter the threat. Unfortunately, with everyone's nerves frayed, someone is bound to

"Why didn't you do something about Amy?" Rory said, as he rounds on Ranma. "Are you suppose to be some 'bad-arse' or something?"

"Rory, don't," the Doctor said.

"You know what I think? I think you were careless just enough so that she would take YOUR Usagi."

Ranma takes off his wielding goggles, after turning off his micro-torch. He then turns towards Rory.

"Choose your words carefully, Rory," Ranma said.

"You think you can scare me?" Rory said nervously, as he folds his arms.

"That is entirely up to you. But ask yourself this: what would Amy do, if you were in her place at the moment?"

"She…she would yell at you, but only after rescuing me."

"Precisely. So, you have nothing to contribute, sit down so that we can focus on Amy and Mo's rescue."

"Um, okay," Rory said meekly, as he goes to sit down nearby.

"Well, played," the Doctor said, as he whispers into Ranma's ear.

"Well, I can't blame Rory for losing it," Ranma said, as he takes a magnifying glass to his handiwork. "He hasn't been 'tested' yet, like Amy has…"

"Um, I need clarification," said Ambrose, as she held her son close to her. "What is going on?"

"Basically, we have an invasion problem from a species of lizard humanoids known as the Silurians," the Doctor said. "Billions of years ago, Earth was dominated by the Silurians. However, that ended when the First Impact occurred."

"What is this…'First Impact'?" asked Elliot.

"The 'First Impact' was the event that caused all the dinosaurs to die out," Nasreen said. She then turns towards the Doctor.

"Are you saying that there were sentient humanoids before humans existed?"

"In fact, there have been a few instances of species evolving into something on a higher scale," the Doctor said. "You think that it doesn't take a billion years for life to evolve into something sentient?"

"It's just…interesting that Earth has such a complex ecosystem," Nasreen replied.

"Okay, so these…Silurians survived," Tony said. "Why are they active now?"

"You're drilling disturbed them, I guess," the Doctor said.

"Huh."

"So, the sky going black, with this…shield of theirs being present, has something to do with them coming for us?" Ambrose asked.

"Standard tactics include disorientation and quick strikes," Ranma said. "The shield serves to provide cover from the local authorities, while allowing the invaders to study their enemy."

"But, what will they do to about Amy and this Mo person?" Rory asked. "Where do they fit in?"

"Most likely, they are being studied. Otherwise, we would have gotten a notice of their fate."

"So, what's next?"

"Thanks to everyone here, we have an accurate topology of the land, and the sensor grid up."

"We…we should have food and supplies, if we're going to stay her in the chapel," Ambrose said.

"Good idea," Tony said. "Ambrose and I can go to the house to get some supplies and stuff."

"Grandpa, can I get my head phones?" Elliot asked.

"Ask your Mum."

"Can I, Mum?" Elliot asked.

"Okay, but you have to help bring up the supplies," Ambrose said.

"Thanks, Mum."

With that, Tony and family left the confines of the chapel.

"Is…is there anything I can do?" Rory asked Ranma and the Doctor.

"Um, you can always help me test the sensor grid," Ranma said.

"Um, okay," Rory said, as he picks up a box. "Let's go."

"On and onward," Ranma said, as he pats Rory on the back. "Vamos…"

"You think those two are going to be able to work together?" Nasreen said, as she studied the new program for the seismic activity, as she sees that the invaders were on the move.

"They share a common goal, doctor," the Doctor said, as he rubs his chin. "Now, let's finish up setting up our defenses…"

Unfortunately, the invaders had anticipated what was going on, when they attempted to kidnap the family. Thankfully, Ranma and Rory were already outside long enough to prevent the family from being kidnapped, save for one, and that they were able to capture one of the culprits…

"So, that's a Silurian," Rory said, as he, Ranma and the Doctor stared at the masked warrior female, who merely stared back at them while chained up in the basement of the chapel. Rory turns towards the Doctor.

"Do you think there are more of them?"

"I hazard a guess that there are lots more," the Doctor replied. "The question is: by how many?"

"From my own observations, I venture to say that there is at least an entire tribe," Ranma said.

"How did you come up with THAT number?" Rory asked.

"Most sentient species, unless called upon otherwise by philosophy, have a fight or flight mechanism inbred into them," Ranma said. "Humans are no different in this regard. Ergo, if the Silurians are coming up here, rather than trying to escape from the Nasreen's drill-"

"Then the Silurians have enough numbers to engage the opposition, rather than flee in the face of extinction," Rory said, as he threw up his hands in frustration. "Oh, just great."

"And now we need to know the game plan," the Doctor said, as he goes over to the Silurian. "Now, I just want to take off your mask, so don't be afraid," the Doctor said, as he kneels in front the Silurian. He then removes the mask to reveal a beautiful lizard babe.

"Much better, don't you agree?"

"Is this what you call 'interrogations'?" the Silurian said mockingly. "If it is, I'm not impressed."

"Actually, I'm the interrogator," Ranma said.

"There will be no interrogations," the Doctor said, as he sits down in a nearby seat. "Just talk."

"I won't talk," the Silurian said.

"What are you doing now?" Rory said.

"Rory, attend to the others, please?" the Doctor said offhandedly.

"Fine, but keep me informed of what is going on at least."

"Will do, squire," Ranma replied.

"Now, then," the Doctor said, as he leans forward. "Let's reason together…"

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11th incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 21: "The Hungry Earth" & "Cold Heart" (III)**

**

* * *

**

A short time later, the Doctor assembles everyone in the main part of the chapel.

"Are you mad?" Nasreen said. "How do you know you can trust these creatures?"

"Yes, they attacked Dad, and poisoned him," Ambrose said.

"I'm fine, I tell ya," Tony said, as Rory takes a look at Tony neck wound, which he had gotten from the invader, whose name was 'Alaya', a member of the warrior caste.

"You're not, unfortunately," the Doctor said. "You got bitten by a slow-acting poison. At best, you have only twelve hours before going into a catatonic state."

"Then we should force this creature to help my father, and get back the rest of my family!" Ambrose said. "I'm not going to stand around and watch my family be wiped out!"

"You will mind your place," Ranma said.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" Tony said.

"With all due respect, this matter goes beyond your family," Ranma said. "From the Silurians point-of-view, you threatened their very well-being when Dr. Chaudhry's project was given the go-ahead."

"How was I supposed to know?" Nasreen said. "We simply wanted to be able to find new veins of heat to increase the level of geo-thermal energy we could acquire."

"No one is blaming you for that," the Doctor said. "But we need to make the Silurians understand that that's the only thing you were doing, Dr. Chaudhry."

"Doc, why don't you take Rory and Dr. Chaudhry down to find the Silurian who can end this nonsense?" Ranma asked.

"Why do I have go down there?" Nasreen said.

"I have the same concerns myself," Rory replied.

"I think that's a good idea," the Doctor said. "If the Silurians are to be convinced that there is no harm being purposely done to them, then Dr. Chaudhry is the one to do it. And besides, I bet the scientist in her is curious about what's down there."

"Well, I suppose you're right," Nasreen replied.

"And Rory can help me rescue Amy and the others," the Doctor said.

"Then, I'm coming, too," Tony said.

"The poison is in your bloodstream," Ranma said. "You're heart is going to be put under a lot of stress due to the poison, more so if you start to go down, due to the change in pressure."

"Like having the bends," Rory said.

"Damn it," Tony said.

"Don't worry about me, Tony," Nasreen said with a gentle smile. "I have my boys to protect me."

"Wonderful," the Doctor said sarcastically. He then turns towards Ranma.

"You're in charge."

"Of course I am," Ranma said with a cocky smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Wonderful," Rory said.

After the Doctor, Rory and Nasreen leave the chapel for the trip down to the Silurian civilization, Ranma, Tony and Ambrose pay a visit to Alaya.

"So, the apes decided to pay me a visit," Alaya sneered. "How wonderful."

Pause.

"One of you will try to kill me, of course. And when that happens, my death will ignite a war that will allow my people to reclaim our homeworld."

"We know about the poison you inflicted upon Mr. Mack, here, which you did in order to rattle Ambrose's sensibilities," Ranma said. "We also know that the poison is non-lethal."

"Really, now?" Alaya said coyly.

"Really. Now, I could extract a direct sample from your gland in your mouth, and synthesize an agent to counteract the effects, but that just will give your people more of a reason to distrust humans…"

Ranma takes out a medical bag, and pulls out a hypo-spray.

"Instead, I'll simply give Mr. Mack a sedative to make him more comfortable."

"Then why won't you give my father the cure?" Ambrose yelled.

"Because, our side will need to be convinced that the Silurians are just as capable of humanitarianism as we are. The Doctor is depending upon us to make sure that we do screw up, until he convinces the leadership of the Silurians to do the right thing."

"I seriously doubt THAT, ape," Alaya replied.

"Then, we can sit around, and do nothing until the Doctor gets back," Ranma said, as he gives Tony a shot. "In fact, as a show of openness, I'll tell you a bit about myself."

"Thanks," Tony replies, as he felt his wound. "Ambrose, can you get me something to drink?"

"Sure, Dad," Ambrose said, as she shoots daggers at Alaya, before complying with her father's wishes.

"Now, then," Ranma said, as he leans forward. "Let me begin by showing you a magic trick…"

As if on cue, Ranma changes genders.

"What the hell?" Tony said in shock.

"What kind of trick is this?" Alaya said suspiciously.

"No trick," Ranma-onna said, as she opens her shirt to show Tony and Alaya that she was female. "Now, I hope that I don't have to drop my pants to convince you that I am a girl at the moment."

"Okay, fine," Alaya said in a huff. "I'm convinced."

"Yeah, me, too," Tony said. "Now, cover yourself up."  
"Sorry," Ranma-onna said jokingly, as she buttoned her shirt up.

"How did this…happen?" Tony asked. "You're not some kind of mutant, are you?"

"No, actually I am not," Ranma-onna replied. "My condition is the result of a Chinese curse."

"You're not Chinese?"

"No. My name is 'Ranma Saotome'. I was born in the city of Tokyo in the Year of the Cat, although, it is also the Year of the Rabbit in some places. Or is that the other way around? You would think that I would be born in the Year of the Horse, considering my name and all…"

"Get on with it," Alaya sneered.

"Sorry. When I was born, I was raised to believe that I would grow up to be a 'Man amongst Men', so manly that no one would doubt my masculinity, which is ironic considering my curse. Nevertheless, when I was six years old, my father, promising my mother that I would indeed become a Man amongst Men, took me on a ten-year training journey, so that I can study the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, a style of martial arts that incorporates the best techniques from both the soft and hard disciplines."

"Am I supposed to be impressed, ape?" Alaya replied.

With saying a word, Ranma-onna begins to poke at the air towards the wall behind Alaya. There was a noticeable popping sound…

"Unbelievable," Tony said in amazement, as a smiley face was formed where Ranma-onna poked the air in tandem.

"That was less than 1 percent of my martial arts potential," Ranma-onna said.

"So, what happens if you use 100 percent of your 'martial arts potential?" Alaya asked mockingly.

"Well…I can blow up the Moon," Ranma-onna said with a shrug.

"You're lying."

"Whether or not you believe me is up to you," Ranma-onna replied. "Even as we speak, I am formulating a plan to defeat your forces, preferably in the least provocative manner, but I digress…"

"You said that you were cursed to be this," Tony said.

"Yep, all because my father was more concerned with making an heir, rather than raising a son," Ranma-onna said with sigh.

"How sad," Alaya replied. "I was raised by my mother to be the perfect warrior, and to die for my people."

"Sounds like your mother and…Ranma's father are alike," Tony replied.

Just then, Ambrose returns with Tony's water to see Ranma-onna.

"Who are you?" Ambrose asked.

"It's Ranma," Tony replied.

"Yeah," Ranma-onna said, as she reverts back to her male guise.

"Oh!" Ambrose yelped, nearly dropping her father's drink. "How-?"

"A curse did it, or whatever," Alaya said sarcastically.

"Um…"

"Don't worry about it," Ranma replied. "Sit around for a spell. My story gets better…"

Ranma begins his story by telling his "audience" how his father had gotten them both cursed because he couldn't read the warning sign at Jusenkyo, due to the fact that the warning was written in Chinese. Ranma then added that his father had done some shady things during the training trip, resulting in either getting a new fiancée for his son, getting more debt markers for his son, or nearly getting his son killed due to some dangerous, and quite dubious, training exercises…

"And on top of that, we ended up angering a tribe of warrior women to the point where its champion tried to kill me." Ranma said. "It was only after knowing my true gender that I ended up getting yet another fiancée."

"Why didn't your father get arrested for child abuse?" Ambrose asked.

"I always wondered that," Ranma said with a shrug. "But my 'misadventure' did not end there…"

Ranma goes on to tell everyone about what happened right after he had returned to Japan, when he met the Tendo sisters, and how the revelation of his curse would result in getting an unwanted fiancée named Akane Tendo, who would later become his first wife. He also began to tell about his the misadventures concerning involving his other fiancées and rivals, each one wanting to alternately marry him or beat him up, depending upon the gender he happened to be. He also told everyone present about his opponents, ranging from his grandfather named Happosai (a perverted martial arts grandmaster) to Pantyhose Taro; from Prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty to the Phoenix King Saffron. He told the group how facing Saffron would result in him proclaiming his love for Akane openly, as well as enacting his first kill.

"And thing was that I felt…nothing," Ranma said introspectively. "Oh, it wasn't that I enjoyed it or anything like that, but for the first time in my life at that time, I realized how easy it was for someone to take another…"

Pause.

"And that's why to this day, I make damn sure that, if I have to, taking a life will always be the last resort."

"You think that impresses me, ape?" Ayala said. "So, you had these…adventures, and became a better fighter for it. So, what's the point?"

"The point is that I know how to take a life rather easily," Ranma said. "But I learned how to put that realizing into context, by knowing that it's easy to kill when your life is on the line."

Pause.

"And are so gung-ho about starting a war, that you don't know ultimately that you will become less than I ever was."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Alaya said.

"Of course you do. Earlier, you said that your mother trained you to be the best warrior of your tribe, right? If I were to venture a guess, your mother influenced your decision to come here, and, if necessary, become a martyr."

Pause.

"I'm just sorry that you are being used, how I was."

"My mother cares about me!" Alaya yelled. "She simply wants our people to reclaim what we lost!"

"And by the way, even if you happen to succeed in starting a way, you will have to go through dozens of military organizations and hidden powers, hardened by years of battling against rogue terrestrial elements and alien invasions," Ranma said. "And in all that, the humanity has formed pacts with alien powers with a vested interest in seeing humanity become sophisticated power in the galaxy."

Pause.

"Ergo, your invasion is an exercise in futility, especially since your kin are already known to us."

"What do you mean by that?" Alaya asked out of curiosity.

"Back in 1983, the Silurians who managed to escape the First Impact returned to Earth as 'Visitors'," Ranma said. "Disguised as humans, they attempted to lull humanity into subservience, in exchange for 'goodie', until it was learned of their true natures. However, it was only after a group of rogue humans called 'The Fifth Column' exposed them. It wasn't easy, and there had been sporadic fighting between humanity and the Visitors, but eventually both sides achieved a lasting peace. After all, homo sapiens and homo reptilis come from word."

"You mean, my people did not die out, and are alive?" Alaya said in hesitation.

"Yes. Your people would have new worlds to make their own, under different names. One offshoot came back to reclaim this world, but eventually learned that we all have to stick together as a common people…"

Ranma takes his personal access data device (PADD) from his pocket. He tapped a few buttons on it, and then hands it over the Alaya.

"Here, take a look," Ranma said, as he hands the PADD over to Alaya. "Just tap the screen for replay."

Alaya takes the PADD, and then hesitantly taps the screen. A dark-haired woman, with short hair, appears to be speaking to an assembled group of others.

"Who she?" Alaya asked.

"Her human name is 'Anna'," Ranma said. "She is the present matriarch of the Silurians."

"You lie. Why would she look like a human?"

"For better interaction between her people and humanity, I suppose. It's an uneasy peace, regardless of the overtures…"

Alaya taps the screen one more time for playback, to hear Anna's words…

"_Greetings, one and all. On this day, we remember the day when true peace was finally achieved between homo repilis, homo sapiens, homo mermanus, homo immortalis and homo superior…to name a few. In spite of the names, I consider all of us humans of different genetic stock, and it is because of this that we have achieved common ground. It was not an easy thing to do. My people felt robbed of our home, when the First Impact came about, which occurred over a billion years ago. Some of my people were forced to flee to the stars, while others went underground, lost to the records of my people due to that great cataclysmic event. From there, those who fled survived and continue to evolve, until our new home was destroyed by cataclysmic events. We sought to reclaim the Earth, since it was our ancestral home, but learned that others have since become its master. So, we did all that we could to take the planet back, only to be stopped by the likes of Fifth Column…_

The camera pans to a group of people, who were sitting in the audience, but Alaya recognized one of them.

"You have had interaction with my people before," Alaya said.

"Yes, I have," Ranma replied.

"_The Fifth Column proved that that humanity could stand against any threat, even if it comes from within. And because of them, they were able to stop our machinations, but it was because of Ronnie Smith and Bunny Moonchilde, the leaders of the Fifth Column, that prevented open warfare between our peoples. It was they, using the wisdom of my ancestors, that enabled a peace accord to come about, one that is in effect to this day…"_

The footage ends with Anna shaking Ranma's hand, after giving Ranma a token of friendship.

"And that is why your war is unnecessary, since it has been long since over," Ranma said. "Please, let's reason together."

Alaya looks at the humans before her, and came to a decision…

Later, outside the TARDIS, a family sees the Doctor, Ranma and Amy are sent on their way.

"Thank you for everything, Doctor," Ambrose said, as she hugged Mo, her husband, and Elliot.

"No, thank Alaya for convincing her mother, General Restac," the Doctor replied jovially. Restac, the leader of the warrior caste, ceased her attempts to put her people unto a war footing, after Alaya convinced Elder Eldane that the humans were not a threat, and that their people have survived to work with the humans. Restac hated that her agenda was scuttled, but held her tongue. Meanwhile, Ambrose got her husband and son back, Tony got a cure for the venom and Nasreen pledged to halt the drilling permanently while promising to arrange a meeting between her government, the Visitors and the Silurians to lay down an agreement that all parties could get behind.

"And good luck," Tony said with a smile. "Oh, and good luck on dealing with your curse."

"What curse?" Nasreen said. "What did I miss while I was gone?"

"A long story, for another day," Ambrose said.

With that, Nasreen and company return to their own lives.

"Well, I suppose it's onward and out," Amy said with a smile, as she sees her future self in the distance while waving good-bye at her past self. "Huh. I wonder why I'm forgetting something."

With that, Amy steps inside of the TARDIS.

"I can't wait to get to Rio, Doctor," Ranma said, as he was about to step inside the TARDIS.

"Ranma, wait," the Doctor said, as he unwraps what appears to be a broken object piece. "What do you think this is?"

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he stares at the piece. "Wait, this looks like a piece of the TARDIS."

"Exactly, and I think it has to do with Rory's disappearance in the crack."

"Um, who's Rory?"

"…"

Meanwhile, in the Lost Sector…

"AMY!" Rory said, as he sits up in bed. He looks around to see himself in a Spartan room.

"Where am I?"

"I apologize for this," said a voice in the shadows. "I had to snatch you away, before the cracks in Time and Space erased you from existence…"

Pause.

"Unfortunately, my actions merely erased everyone's memories of you."

"Who are you?" Rory demanded.

The Messiah steps out of the Shadows.  
"You?" Rory said in shock and amazement.

"Mr. Williams, we have much to discuss and plan, if we are to prevent the Universe from being destroyed," Messiah said.

"?"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: "Vincent and the Doctor" & "The Lodger"**


	22. Chapter 22

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11th incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 22: "Vincent and the Doctor" & "The Lodger"**

**

* * *

**

For a long time, Rory Williams, husband-to-be to Amy Pond, simply stared at Messiah.

"Um, Mr. Williams?" Messiah asked. "Are you okay?"

"You're…'Gino'!" Rory said accusingly, as he gets up off the bed.

"I haven't gone by that name in centuries," Messiah said wistfully.

"Well Gino, or whatever you are calling yourself, because of you, my Amy is trying to search for you, on account of…Melody."

"I know," Messiah said sadly.

"And if you are really a woman, how can you, well…impregnate my Amy?"

"Mr. Williams—Rory—I am physiologically adaptable," Messiah said, as she takes off her robes. "But, if you want to be sure that I am naturally female…"

"No, don't," Rory protested. "I believe you, especially because of Ranma."

"I know," Messiah said, as she re-secures her robes. "I've been watching you and the adventures you and the Doctor and others have had lately."

"Okay, then, just send me back," Rory said, as he folds his arms.

"I can't do that, I'm afraid."

"You can't or won't?"

"She cannot, Mr. Williams," said another robed figure, as he floated towards Messiah and Rory. "You see, I kidnapped her for a special purpose, one that you do not need to know."

"What is it with you guys and robes?" Rory said.

"Ambiance? Nevertheless, you should thank the Moon Princess for your predicament."

"Thank her?"

"Yes. You recall being caught up in the light of a giant crack, during your adventures underneath the Earth, correct?"

"Um, I…I suppose…wait, I remember a light and all…"

"That light was actually a wave of displaced energy, that used to exist before the Universe was created," Messiah said. "Normally, cracks in the Space-Time continuum would not occur, except that my jailer was the one who caused the explosion."

"That, I beg to differ," the other cloaked figure said. "My probes into the distant past were perfectly fine, until it intersected the Doctor's TARDIS. THAT is what caused the problem."

"And if you didn't conduct your experiments in the first place, none of this would have happened. The TARDIS would have never run into your probes, causing it to spin out of control and into the 11th dimension, creating a cataclysm that will result in the destruction of the Universe, as we know it."

"Humph."

"Wait a minute," Rory said, as he turns to the second person. "Just who are you anyway?"

"My name is Krona, human," Krona said, as he lowers his hood. "And I allowed the Moon Princess to prevent your erasure in order to solve the crisis that will destroy our Universe."

"Great, just great…"

Meanwhile…

Ranma was performing some meditation exercises. He knew that the Doctor was telling the truth about the missing Rory Williams, having seen Rory disappear himself. Everyone else would simply forget, based upon his experience involving the cracks in Time and Space weeks before.

"I got to remember," Ranma said, as he delved deeper within to get the answers he needs…

Suddenly, he finds himself in a dimensional-less room of white.

"I must be in the Temple of the Prophets," Ranma said, as he looks around the dimension. "Anyone here?"

"Always, old friend," said a familiar voice from behind.

Ranma whirls around to see a familiar face.

"Ben?" Ranma said. "Benjamin Sisko?"

"Hello, Ranma," said the Emissary of the Prophets, as he greets Ranma warmly. "It's been a while, your time."

"Ben, do you know what's happening?" Ranma asked. "Normally, any changes in the Time and Space, I can sense automatically, but not this time."

"The Universe is ending, sooner than later," the Emissary replied. "As a result, your connection with the Prophets is dissolving."

"Are the cracks related to any of this?" Ranma asked.

"I believe you know the answer, Ranma."

"It involves the destruction of the TARDIS, huh?"

"Bingo. Sometime in your future, past, present and future will converge. It will be at that point where your decisions, and the decisions of your companions, will matter the most."

"So, you know what's going to happen?"

"Unfortunately, no. As you are losing your connection to this place, the Prophets are losing their connection to you. After today, neither I nor they will be able to guide you, after the connection has been severed completely."

"Well, I would hate to think that one of my decisions will be the cause of the demise of the Universe," Ranma said glumly.

"Even then, I'm sure you will find a way to…rectify the situation," the Emissary replied. "After all, are you not the one who is always going on about not wanting to lose?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Think about that, as you resolve this…dilemma," the Emissary replied. "Good luck…"

Ranma opened his eyes, and sighed.

"Hey," said the Doctor, as he hesitantly goes up to his old friend. "So?"

"So?" Ranma said with a frown.

"What did your friends say?"

"How did you know I was in communications with somebody?"

"I took a scan of your brain waves," the Doctor said, as he holds up a weird-looking device that looked like a cross between an egg beater and a hand-held transistor radio.

"Thank you for prying," Ranma said, as he gets unto his feet. "Where are we going to now?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise Amy with a visit to 'Musée d'Orsay'," the Doctor said.

"Oh, great," Ranma said sarcastically. "I can't wait to be 'cultured'."

"Hey, now, that's enough of that 'Mr. Grump'. So, what did you learn?"

"I learn that the world will end, and it will be based upon a decision that I will make, or not make," Ranma said, as he scratched his head.

"Well, then, I say we have much to think about," the Doctor said. "In the mean time, let's get cultured…"

2011: Paris, France.

Ignoring Amy's obnoxious appreciation of the arts, Ranma actually enjoyed himself. He would take a look at the exhibits with an appreciation for the artists' wanting to express themselves, as they interpret their surroundings. In a way, he could appreciate that…

And then, something unusual happened.

"Ranma, Ranma!" Amy said, as she ran up to him.

"What is it?" Ranma said, as he continued to look at one of the exhibits.

"The Doctor found something strange in one of Vincent Van Gogh's paintings."

"Amy, I knew Vincent, back when I was 'commuting' between the United Kingdom, the United States and Japan during the 1890s."

"You…were?" Amy replied. "What were you doing then?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but either I was hunting for vampire, werewolves and the like, or a Federal Marshal assigned to the American Southwest," Ranma said, as he scratched his head in contemplation. "But it was definitely before my trips to Africa, Australia and South America, and before I became the Japanese ambassador to Great Britain."

"You are quite the explorer," Amy said with frustration. "Can I show you that thing I was talking about now?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Ranma groused. "I doubt that there is anything that YOU can show me that will take me by surprise…"

A moment later…

"Okay, THAT is surprising," Ranma said, as he sees a nude portrait of Usagi, as done by Vincent Van Gogh himself.

"NOT that," the Doctor said, as he points to a portrait of a church, also by Van Gogh. "That!"

Ranma puts on his special glasses and examines the piece.

"Okay, I see the TARDIS in the stain glass window," Ranma said, as his eyes fell upon a monster creature. "Okay, now we're in business."

"Doctor, what is that?" Amy asked.

"Something that should be there," the Doctor said, as he immediately turns around.

"Oh, great," Ranma said, as he and Amy followed the Doctor backed to the TARDIS. "We have to solve a mystery…"

1889 CE: Arlis, France.

"Really, Vincent," Usagi said, as she gives her old friend a drink on a table, in front of an open café, located in the heart of the village. "You're supposed to be using your skills to earn some money, instead of just drinking."

"I AM earning some money, my dear," said the red-haired man with straw hat, as he picks up his wine to drink it. "Consider this my wine break."

Usagi rolled her eyes. Ever since she had bought inn, which Usagi named "The Moonlit Inn", she had hoped to use the talents of her old friend, professional artist Vincent van Gogh, in order to attract business. So far, it has been mixed, mostly because of Vincent's attitude towards the patrons of her establishment…

"You know, you're lucky that I believe in you, rather than let you wonder about the countryside like a vagabond," Usagi replied with a smirk.

"Why don't you come and sit down for a drink?"

"I don't drink…wine, Vincent," Usagi said, as she turns to go back inside the inn. Ever since she received her "condition", she has attempted to deal with the matter by herself, while her husband Ranma had other…matters to attend.

"I wish he was here," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Usagi?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi turns around to see Ranma, the Doctor and Amy Pond walking towards her.

"Ranma?" Usagi said, before she realized something. "Wait, you're the other Ranma and Doctor, and Miss Pond."

"Madam," Amy said, as she nearly bowed.

"Oh, Miss Pond, there is no need for that," Usagi said. "I haven't been an active royal in years, although my Ranma is thinking about taking a job as ambassador to Great Britain…"

Usagi then turns towards the future Ranma.

"Do you know if MY Ranma will take the job, Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"You know I can't tell you that," Ranma said.

"Then why are you here?"

"Actually, we're here to see your friend over there," the Doctor said, as he glances over towards Vincent.

"Pardon?" Vincent said, as he looks at the Doctor. "Do I know you?"

"No, I'm new in town," the Doctor said, as he motions towards Amy and Ranma.

"And these fine people are my companions Amy Pond and Ranma Saotome."

"Ah, I heard about Ranma from Usagi, but I am glad to meet Miss Pond," Vincent said, as he gets up, and takes off his hat.

"Just Amy will do," Amy said with a smile. She was happy to meet one of her artistic inspirations…"

"Well, I suppose you want to get something to eat, then," Usagi said, as she turns towards one of her employees. "Anna?"

"Yes, Mum?" said a serving woman, as she stopped setting up another table in front of the café.

"Set up a table for our new guests; they will be staying for dinner."

"Yes, Mum," the serving woman said. "Should I set up a room as well?"

"Yes, just in case."

"Yes, Mum…"

While Usagi was making the arrangements for the Doctor and his companions, Amy turns towards Ranma.

"I thought you said you knew Van Gogh?" Amy asked in a whisper.

"I do," Ranma replied likewise. "I won't 'meet' the guy until six months for now. I would hang out for a year here before returning to Japan to take up my post as Japan's Ambassador, first to America, and then I would take a break. Later, I would be appointed to England."

"Why America first?"

"A preference, really. The weather in England sucks during this era, and I have close connections in America."

"Ah."

Over dinner, talk consisted of fine wine, fine food and fine art. And then suddenly, something happened…

"Ah!" yelled a local woman. "Something attacked us-!"

"Again?" Usagi said, as she gets up from her seat. "Excuse me…"

With that, Usagi hurries into the back of dining area, and into the kitchen…

"What does Usagi mean by again?" Amy asked.

"How do I know?" Vincent asked.

"Then, we should investigate," the Doctor said, as he gets up. "Ranma?"

"Right," Ranma said with hesitation. He was about to check in on Usagi, but relented.

"Let's go…"

With Vincent in tow," the Doctor and company saw a woman running towards them.

"Ahhhhh!" the woman yelled.

"What the hell?" Ranma yelled.

"Whatever is chasing that girl, it's coming this way," Ranma said, as braced for impact.

"Wait, I see it!" Vincent said.

"I don't see anything," Amy said.

"No, the demon is right there-"

Suddenly, some invisible force bowls over the Doctor and company.

"Amy, look out!" the Doctor said.

"Ah!" Amy screamed.

Suddenly, something fast moves to intercept Amy, as she felt herself being carried off to safety.

Amy looks up to see Usagi hovering to protect her. However, what frightened her more than being attacked by an invisible creature was a Usagi baring fangs and silver eyes while hissing.

"Hsssss!" Usagi replied, as she twiddled her claws while looking at the invisible creature.

"Gino?" Amy replied in a whisper.

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11th incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 23: "Vincent and the Doctor" & "The Lodger" (II)**

**

* * *

**

For a moment, there was a stand-off between the invisible beast and the vampire Moon Princess…

And then, it attacked.

"It's coming right for us!" Vincent yelled.

Ranma made his move, and knocked the creature out of the way with a well-placed shoulder block. He didn't need to utilize his extra-sensory perception to figure this out. He waited for the creature to make its move, but saw that it ran away instead.

"Is everyone okay?" Ranma asked.

"I am," the Doctor said, as he dusts himself off. He then turns towards Amy and Usagi.

"On the other hand…"

"Miss Pond, are you okay?" Usagi asked, as she shifted back to her normal appearance.

"I…I should be asking you that," Amy replied, as she hesitantly accepted Usagi's hand to be helped up. "Are you…?"

"At the moment, yes, I am a vampire," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Fascinating," the Doctor said, as he scans Usagi with his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor, don't," Usagi said off-handedly. "It's late."

"Sorry," the Doctor replied.

"Usagi, does Vincent know about…this?" Ranma said, as he motions towards Van Gogh.

"Of course I do," Vincent said. "She saved my life when I first met the creature months ago. In return, I work for her."

"But…you're a vampire!" Amy said. "That's not normal, you know."

"It is not," Usagi said. "Look, come back to the inn, and we can all sit down to talk about this, and the creature that's been terrorizing the town."

"I would like that as well," the Doctor replied.

"Usagi, how are you on…you know," Ranma asked.

"I fed already," Usagi said, as she walked down the alley with the others in tow.

"You didn't suck someone, did you?" Amy asked fearfully.

"No. I drink the blood of animals. To hide this fact, I typically am the one who perform the butchering for my inn. Any blood that is significantly left over is stored in wine bottles under proper refrigeration of my own design."

"Have you thought about curing yourself?" the Doctor asked.

"If you are from the future, you know the answer," Usagi said with a smirk. "But yes, I am, by going through several rituals to tame my inner beast."

"And you being here?"

"Once I learned of the creature's existence, when I was on my way to meet up with my husband, I decided to stay here and protect the townfolk."

"Ah. You're playing the role of the noble monster archetype- ow!"

"Don't call her a monster!" Amy yelled.

Usagi giggled at what she had witnessed.

"But, Usagi, how did you become…this?" Amy asked.

"While Ranma was away in Africa, I took a trip to Romania for vacation," Usagi replied. "I ended up becoming a bride of a local nobleman who turned out to be a vampire."

"Oh, dear…"

"Ironically, after my 'sire' was defeated and sealed away, I took over the clan as the Lady Dracul, of the Tzimisce clan, along with my sire's daughter Lilly and my co-wives. Eventually, I transferred authority over to Lilly, and was making my way to America through Europe, when I came here. The rest, you know."

Amy was nervous. She wasn't sure how to respond, since she was worried how her daughter Melody would be affected by this revelation…

"Um, can you have, um, kids?" Amy asked. "I mean, with your condition."

"Not sure, actually, but if I can achieve equilibrium within my bloodline when achieving the state of 'Golgonda', then I might be able to…"

"And could your…condition be passed on to your children?"

"Amy," the Doctor warned.

"I'm just curious, you know!"

"Possibly, I suppose. I hope not."

Later, when Amy was alone in her room, she is paid a visit.

"Come in," Amy said, as she wipes away her tears, upon hearing a knock on the door.

"You okay?" Ranma said, as he sticks his head into the room.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You've been asking a lot of questions about your daughter Melody."

"I was that obvious?"

"Certainly," Ranma said, as he closes the door behind him. "If you worry about Melody becoming a vampire, you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Melody could have vampire traits, if they manifest at all, but that's it."

"And if she does…manifest these traits? She won't have to drink blood, right?"

"Well, no, unless she wants to increase the potency of those traits as a 'dhampire'."

"Oh?"

"A dhampire is one who has the strength of a vampire, but none of the weaknesses."

"Oh. So, Melody will be okay?"

"She will," Ranma said with an assured smile, as he places a hand on Amy's left shoulder. "Just have some faith in the Usagi that YOU know would have made sure that Melody would be okay, in spite of her 'heritage'."

"Thanks," Amy replied. "So, what's next?"

"Well, the Doctor is pestering Vinnie to do his portrait of that Church, since we all know that the beast that is out there will show up."

"We can do some surveillance work at least," Amy said thoughtfully.

"That's not bad of an idea," Ranma replied. "I had forgotten that you used to be a cop."

"Still am, if I make it back home in time," Amy said thoughtfully. "You know, I know that Gino is really a woman, and your wife, but she is still the father or my child, as weird as that may sound…"

"Trust me, this is nothing compared other things that Usagi has been involved in…"

Over the next few days, the Doctor, Ranma, Amy, "Past Usagi" (i.e. Usagi of 1889) and Vincent van Gogh staked out the church, while engaging in banter over the meaning of art. Although Amy, a lover of fine art, assured Vincent that his works would be appreciated in time, Vincent felt otherwise. Still, he did like the encouragement he was getting from his number one fan. Eventually, the beast showed up at the local church, the same church which would inspire Vincent's most famous painting, 'The Church at Auvers'. The Doctor realized that the creature was a Krafayis, a chameleon, bird/lizard creature that had been accidentally left on Earth, after its pack had come to Earth to feed. This particular creature was accidentally left behind, and was a terror to the community ever since. During the ensuing altercation, Vincent accidentally lost one of his ears, and Usagi was cut badly. Thankfully, the Doctor and Ranma were able to trap the creature, using one of Ranma's pokemon (i.e. "pocket monster") balls.

"Got it," Ranma said, as he tossed the ball to the Doctor.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, as he puts the ball into his shoulder bag.

"What are you going to do with that creature?" Vincent said, as he held his wounded ear with a napkin. He was being attended to by Amy…

"We'll release it into the wild on another planet, with the rest of his kind," Ranma replied.

"Thank goodness," Usagi said, as she sat down on a nearby chair, weak from loss of blood.

"Usagi!" Amy said, as she goes over to Usagi's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, as soon as I get a fresh infusion of blood…"

Amy looks at Usagi, then at Ranma.

"Ranma?" Amy asked.

"It'll be okay," Ranma said. "You can give Usagi your blood without worrying about becoming a bloodsucker."

"Thanks," Amy said, as she turns her attention back to Usagi. "Usagi? Drink some of my blood."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked carefully.

"Yes, I'm sure," Amy said, as she held out her wrist. "Here."

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she bit into Amy's wrist.

"Ow!" Amy said, as she began to feel a bit drained.

"Usagi?" the Doctor said.

"I'm okay," Usagi said, as she licked Amy's wound, which sealed it. "I'll recover…"

"Well, this is great," Vincent said. "I lost an ear now."

"You're still a great artist," the Doctor said.

"No, I'm a mediocre artist with a missing ear!"

"Doc, maybe we should, well, break the rules this time?" Ranma asked.

The Doctor stares at Ranma for a moment before coming to a realization of what Ranma meant.

"Ah, yes," the Doctor said. "I know just the thing to end this adventure on a cheery note.

"Huh?" Usagi, Vincent and Ami said in unison.

2011 CE: Paris, France.

"Amazing," Vincent said, as he nearly shed tears. All around him were many of his paintings. He then turned towards the Doctor and Ranma.

"Then…my work will be appreciated after all?" Vincent asked.

"It will, as long as you love doing what you are doing," the Doctor said.

"Yeah," Ranma said with a smile. "Sometimes, you won't get recognition until long after you die, but, in your case? The level of appreciation of your work in this day age will be off the charts."

"Thank you," Vincent said. "At least I know that I'm not wasting my time after all…"

Nearby, Usagi and Amy were looking at one particular portrait. Although Usagi was a vampire, her bloodline allowed her to walk around during the day, if necessary.

"So, Vincent did this," Usagi said, as she tilts her head slightly. It would be hard for her to go back to the past to live out the next hundred or so years, but she had to. Otherwise, a temporal paradox would be created. Still, she did like being in the modern world for a change…

"I swear, the timeline changed," Amy said. "Not only is the creature no longer in the church painting, but this new painting showed up."

Pause.

"But, it's a nice piece, if I might say so myself…"

The portrait in question was of Usagi and Amy…nude, while sitting on a bed.

"I suppose, if we're to keep the timeline straight, we have to pose for Vincent when we get back," Usagi said with a smirk.

"I should be flattered by this…"

A week later, after Vincent and the other Usagi were returned to the past, the TARDIS was caught up in an extra-dimensional anomaly that was preventing the Doctor's craft from materializing fully into normal space. Due to the magnitude of the energy field that the anomaly was giving out, the decision to go under cover was made…

"Um, hello?" said a heavy-set, young man, as he opened the door to his flat.

"Konichiwa!" said Ranko Tendo, as she was dressed in an elegant, pink kimono. Next to her was the Doctor.

"We're here to rent out the room?" the Doctor said.

"Oh, okay," the man said evenly. "Um, I only have room for one people."

"We are married, actually," the Doctor said, as Ranko shows off her wedding band.

"Oh, okay," the man replied with a broad smile. "I guess it is fine. By the way, the name's 'Craig'."

"And I'm the Doctor, of course," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Huh?"

"My husband is kidding," Ranko said. "His name is John, and I am Ranko. We're the Smiths."

"Ah," Craig said. "You are Dr. and Mrs. Smith."

"But you can call me the Doctor," the Doctor said.

"Right. Anyway, let me show you to your room…"

"I swear, you owe me for this," Ranma-onna said in a whisper.

"I know, I know," the Doctor replied likewise. "Just go with it for a few days. I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Humph. Oh, another thing: since we have to share the same room, I don't want you to do anything weird."

"I'm not going to touch you inappropriately."

"No, you just do weird things anyway. Just act normal for a change."

"Spoil sport…"

Over the next few days, Dr. and Mrs. Saotome lived with Craig, while investigating the weird anomaly that was preventing the TARDIS from manifesting. During that time, the pair alternatively conducted their surveillance while keeping up the household, and being friends with Craig and Craig's girlfriend Sophie. That includes going to the movies with Craig and Sophie, having the Doctor temp for Craig (when Craig got sick after touching a mysterious ink blot that was spreading across the ceiling), and Ranko giving relationship advice to Sophie (after Sophie accused Ranko of flirting with Craig, which was only done in order to hide her and the Doctor's activities). Finally, out of curiosity, both Craig and Sophie were captured by the mysterious anomaly. In fact, what was supposed to be the upstairs flat above Craig's flat turned out to be another TARDIS…

"Fantastic!" the Doctor said, as he looked around. "I haven't seen this earlier incarnation of the TARDIS in ages…"

"Help!" Craig yelled, as he and Sophie was strapped to a device that was draining them of their respective life forces.

"Oh, sorry about that," the Doctor said, as he turns to look at the couple.

"Doctor, this TARDIS is trying to regenerate using the life forces of the others," Ranko said, as she went over the TARDIS.

"Duly noted," the Doctor said. "We have to trade one life force for another, in order to shut down the system."

"I'll do it," Ranko said, as she cocks her head. "I'll use my own life force to jump start this TARDIS to full operation status."

"Ranma, if you're wrong, you could take a chunk of the planet if it explodes."

"Explodes?" Sophie yells in fright.

"An old friend once said that life is about taking chances," Ranko said, as she cracked her knuckles. "Otherwise, you'll live with the regret of never knowing if you could have achieved your goals…"

Craig listens to these words, and then turns towards Sophie.

"Sophie?"

"Yes, Craig?"

"I love you," Craig said. "I don't want you to go, but I'll support your decision to embark on your dream quest to help animals in need."

"Oh, Craig, that's all I need to hear," Sophie said, as she held Craig's hand.

"Okay, do it," the Doctor replied.

"Here goes," Ranko said, as she touches the control panel, as she charges her battle aura to maximum…

And that was that.

With the older TARDIS stabilized, the Doctor's TARDIS was able to re-enter normal space. Meanwhile, just as the Doctor and Ranma was about to secure the older TARDIS, it mysteriously disappeared. They would not realize that this older TARDIS would by "The Mistress", a being who had the body of Akane Tendo, but with the mind of the renegade Time Lord known only as "The Master". After upgrade, this TRADIS would be reconfigured to look like a green, Chinese pagoda, no bigger than a modest tool shed. As for Craig and Sophie: Sophie would move into Craig's flat, but would always have a place for their new friends, the strange married couple.

"Well, another adventure done," the Doctor said, as he flips the switch for their next stop.

"I never want to be 'married' to YOU again," Ranma said with a snort.

"Speaking of marriage," Amy said, as she presents a red wedding ring box. "I found this…"

The Doctor and Ranma both look at the ring box, then at Amy, and then back at each other.

"Well, um," Ranma said.

"It's nothing, Amy," the Doctor said. "Just a trinket from another era."

"Oh. Okay, just curious…"

After Amy walks away, Ranma turns toward the Doctor.

"Doctor, when are we going to tell Amy the truth about Rory?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know, Ranma," Doctor said. "I don't know…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: "The Pandorica Opens" & "The Big Bang".**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 24: "The Pandorica Opens" & "The Big Bang".**

**

* * *

**

1890 CE: Arles, France.

"Ahhhh!" Vincent van Gogh screamed, as he clutched his head. "The hand of God will destroy us all-!"

"How is he?" asked River Song, as she observed Vincent's rants, while the artist was being treated by a physician.

"I don't know, Madam," said the present caretaker of the Moonlight Inn, Anna. Anna had taking over the active management of the inn, after the owner of the inn left for America for an extended stay. The owner left explicit instructions that only a person that carried the Rantsu family crest (i.e. primarily a horse within a crescent) would have the authorization to act on the owner's behalf. Thankfully, River Song had the proper "credentials".

She then turned to look at the latest, and last, work of the famed artist. From her guess, the chemicals that was infesting his brain, due to excessive consumption of the drink Absinthe, Vincent's latent precognition had manifested. That was the reason why the artist could see the invisible beast that had been terrorizing the town, as well as being able to see the flows of Time itself. Unfortunately, his bout with syphilis had made him mad, but not before drawing a warning for a certain Time Lord…

"Awful thing, that is," Anna said. "What shall we do with it?"

'I have to make sure that my younger self gets this message,' River Song thought. 'Otherwise, I won't know about the impending crisis.'

"What shall I do with it, and the other paintings? I don't think Vincent will be of…sound mind to handle his affairs."

"Okay," River Song said, as she nods her head. "Here's what you are going to do…"

1941 CE: London, United Kingdom.

"Prime Minister, Professor Bracewell?" said Lt. Usagi Tsukino (American OSS), as she entered Prime Minister Winston Churchill's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, my dear," Churchill said, as he removes his cigar from his mouth. "Care to explain this?"

"Where did you get this?" Usagi asked.

"We recovered it from your inn, lieutenant," said Bracewell, an android.

"I see," Usagi said with a nod. The Allied Powers in Europe had a number of safehouses in occupied territory. Unfortunately, Usagi's "Moonlight Inn", one of the safe houses, had been compromised."

"We had recovered our documents when this was discovered," Churchill said, as he points to a note on the corner of the picture. "I doubt that there were any Winston(s) in France at the time that this painting was made."

"We believe it's a message for the Doctor, considering the subject matter," Bracewell said.

"No, it isn't," Usagi said. "Not exactly…"

Usagi takes a magnifying glass, as examines something on the painting itself…

"You still have the means of contacting the Doctor?" Usagi asked.

"Why, yes. I still have his number."

"Actually, there is another number to call."

"Let me see that," Bracewell said, as he took the magnifying glass from Usagi, and then examines what Usagi had examined. "This doesn't look like the Gallifreyan language."

"It's not," Usagi replied. "It's 'Enochian', the language of angels."

Pause.

"And if this painting has something to do with the Doctor, then there are only two persons that I know who would know Enochian, in relation to this."

"Who would those two people be?" Churchill asked.

"M self, and-"

5145 CE: Vatican City, Old Earth.

As the doorbell rang to her cloister cell, the Reverend Mother in charge of "Special Dispensation" (read: "Black Operations") looked up from writing from her next book.

"Yes?" asked the Reverend Mother.

"Reverend Mother, I believe that you have a phone call," asked the nun.

Reverend Mother Dr. River Song sighs, as she screws on her fountain pen cap. She hoped that she could finally get some peace and quiet to continue her work, after what happened on Alfava Metraxis…

"Do you know who it is, Sister Matilda?" River Song replied, as she takes off her glasses.

"The gentleman on the phone claims to be the late Prime Minister Winston Churchill," Matilda replied.

River frowns, but…

"Patch the call to my cell, on a secured link," River said.

"Yes, Mother Superior," Matilda replied.

After establishing the protocols for the connection, River spoke on the phone.

"Yes, Prime Minister?" River asked.

"Who the devil is this?" Churchill demanded.

"My name is River Song, but you would know me as 'Ranma Saotome'," River said evenly.

"You don't sound like him, and I know he has some god-forsaken curse."

"But I am 'he'."

"Alright, then he would know something that only we together would know."

"Okay, fair enough," River said. "Here goes: 'Lenny the Pooh'."

"What?" Churchill said. "Impossible."

"Well, if you need further convincing…"

River begins to tell Churchill all the embarrassing things that she (as Ranma) and Winston did before being deployed to Turkey during the World War I, when Ranma served in the Belgian Army, along the archeologist Dr. Henry "Indiana" Jones of Marshall College, and fellow friend Chef Remy Baudouin.

"Convinced Lenny?" River asked.

"To hear such foul tales from the mouth of a woman, you must be my old friend," Churchill said. "I am convinced of your sincerity."

"I appreciate your confidence," River said.

"Humph. What are you doing this days, er, your days, if I might ask?"

"I am the head of one of the convents outside of Rome for the Vatican."

"How-? Never mind. I am calling you because I have an important message for the Doctor…"

After discontinuing the conversation, River mulls over her thoughts. She then turns towards Sister Matilda.

"Matilda, please prepare my 'travel gear', and find a substitute for my lectures."

"How long will you be gone, Reverend Mother?" Matilda asked.

"I don't know," River said, as she gathers her coat. "I'll have to ask that question when I speak to the Supreme Reverend Mother."

"Understood."

As River began her trek over to the offices of the Vatican, she continued to mull over her thoughts.

"To think I know what is going on, and what I must do to rectify the situation," River said, as she goes meet her superiors, so that she could request a leave of absence. "Otherwise, the Universe win end in darkness…"

5145 CE: The Royal Collection, Earth 2.

Going over the plan in her head, River Song arrived at the final resting place of "Starship UK". It had been over three thousand years since the old fortress had left Earth, due to the attack on the Sol Star by the Sun Eater (a cosmic creature that feeds on stars). Unfortunately, since then, the Starship UK has become an abandoned relic, as humanity continues to spread across the Milky Way Galaxy, the Andromeda Galaxy (restored to its prime thanks to the Q Continuum) and the Triangulum Galaxy (collectively known as the Local Group, or "The Three Galaxies"). From her conversation with Churchill, she needed to recover a particular painting, for verification, for when she would have to recruit Sailor Pluto's services…

"Where is it?" River said, as she shined her flashlight across the room. The palace was in a state of disrepair and neglect.

"There," River said, as she spots what she was looking for. She removes the painting from the hanging frame, rolls it up, and proceeds to leave, only to have the lights suddenly turn on.

"What?" River said.

"Hold it," said an attractive black woman with graying hair, as she points her weapon at River.

"Um, I think I'm doing just that," River said.

"Oh, it's you, Chaos Lord," Elizabeth the Tenth (aka "Liz X") said, as she lowers her pistol. "Or should I say 'Lord of Chaos'?"

"I haven't been Ranma Saotome in a long time," River said.

"Then perhaps I should shoot you as an intruder? After all, this is the Royal Collection, and I am the Queen."

"Yes, you are, but you are also an immortal who rarely interacts with the rest of humanity," River said. "So, you would want to know why I am willing to come here, and steal something from this place…"

Pause.

"And why would you be here, anyway? I thought you moved to 'New Earth'?"

"I did," sighed Liz, as she leans on a railing. "Became a farmer for a co-op, too."

"Then why are you here?"

"To be honest, I miss having absolutely authority, and being an immortal is a reminder of what I have lost."

"I'm sorry, Liz," River said. "I am SO sorry."

"Hey, all things must come to an end, right?" Liz said jokingly. "But what are you doing here anyway?"

"I needed this, one of your paintings, as part of my evidence to present to Sailor Pluto," River said, as she holds up the rolled-up painting. "Something is about to happen, I need to warn the Doctor."

Liz takes the rolled painting, and unfurls it. She looks at the painting, and gives River a questionable look.

"You can't be serious."

"I am," River replied. "Once I get access to Sailor Pluto's Time Gate, I'll pay a visit to Vincent van Gogh himself for verification. If confirmable, then I will set counter-measures into motion."

"And then what?"

"Hope for the best, I suppose. Otherwise, what happened to the TARDIS could spell the end of everything we hold dear."

"Ironic choice of words…"

2011 CE: New Urgrund, the Prometheus Galaxy.

"I'm surprised you want to visit here of all places," Ranma Saotome said, as he, Amy and the Doctor stepped outside of the TARDIS. "This is where the gods and alien intelligences like to 'hang out'."

"Don't care," the Doctor said. "Besides, I want to show Amy here ancient words that is said to be the oldest in the Universe, and New Urgrund is said to be the oldest. And they would be inscribed on a cliff that is actually a very large diamond."

"Doctor, do you think we'll be able read it?" Amy asked.

"Of course we will," the Doctor said confidently. "If I or the TARDIS can't, then Ranma here might be able to help."

"If that," Ranma groused. "Doctor, I am fluent in every Earth language on, well, Earth, and I know some alien languages as well. But the only ancient languages that I know of are Elvish, Dragonese and Enochian, to name a few, and Enochian is one of the oldest."

"Huh," the Doctor said, as he looks up at the words. "You're in luck."

Ranma look up to see the words that were written in Enochian.

"Who wrote that?" Ranma asked.

Soon, the TARDIS translates the words into something readable.

"It reads: 'Spoilers…hint, hint'." Amy said, as she read the words. She then frowns.

"Wait, are those 'time coordinates' at the bottom?"

"Indeed," the Doctor said, as he turns around to re-enter the TARDIS. He then glances over at Ranma.

"THAT is your fault, you know."

"What did I do?" Ranma asked.

"You, or the other you, will engage in graffiti."

"Doctor, maybe something important came up?" Amy asked.

"Something better has come up," the Doctor said. "And we'll know exactly what."

"Next stop: Britannia, circa 104 Common Era," Ranma said, as he closes the door of the TARDIS behind him.

4 Billion BCE: Oa, Sector 3001.

"I can't believe you're going to go ahead with your experiment, Krona," said Ganthet (blond haired, blue skin), as he and his fellow Maltusian walked the halls of the most prestigious labs on Maltus. "You DO know that after Larfreeze and his criminal gang had stolen some of your research, the Science Council has been scrutinizing on your work more often."

Krona (dark hair, mustached man) turns to look at his best friend.

"Ganthet, if our so-called police force, the Manhunters, had done their jobs, Larfreeze would not have stolen some of my work," Krona replied. "And then, not only did we lose two of our illustrious Keepers, but the Larfreeze was allowed to keep the entity that was the source of the Orange Light of Avarice: the Ophidian Entity. Honestly, the other Keepers should not point the fingers as to who is more troublesome: me or them."

"Look, I understand what you are saying, brother, but we still have to be careful as to what we do. Personally, I blame that female friend of yours for straying away from the path of our destiny."

"Don't be jealous for not wanting to date females."

"I still don't understand how you could be willing to do…that. She isn't even a Maltusian."

"Hey, consider me 'liberal-minded'," Krona said with a grin. "Look, we'll talk later; I'm going to be late."

With that, Krona heads for home, leaving a perplexed Ganthet behind.

Upon arriving back to his domicile, Krona calls out.

"Honey?" Krona said. "I'm home…"

"And I am here," said a sultry, blond-haired woman, as she saunters out of the bedroom. What was unusual was her particular hairstyle…

"Buni, I hope that I didn't keep you waiting for my return," Krona said, as he circled his arms around the mysterious woman who entered his life, and inspired him to explore his potential.

Buni smiled, as she hugged the Maltusian scientist. However, she was of a different nature that what she appeared to be. For you see, Buni was an agent of Lord Darkseid of Apocalypse, and a member of the Dark Furies. Her mission was to worm her way into the heart of one of Maltus' finest minds, while gathering intelligence for the Dark Lord. And if she could personally profit from this experience, then that will be a bonus. But what no one, not even Buni herself, knew was that Buni was not who she really was. Had she known, Buni would have not have manipulated Krona into committing an act that will have grave consequences for the Universe.

Hail Darkseid.

"No, you arrived just in time," Buni said with a smile. "Now, let me make you more comfortable…"

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11th incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 25: "The Pandorica Opens" & "The Big Bang" (II)**

**

* * *

**

Null Time: Ryut, Sector 3601 (aka "The Lost Sector").

The planet Ryut was once a paradise, but was a place where the wonders of super-science were made. It was on Ryut that Krona the Mad learned of the existence of the so-called "White Entity", which was arguably the source of all life in the Universe, in terms of what constituted as "sentient life". In fact, it was on Earth that the future Guardians of the Universe would discover not only the White Entity, but seven other entities that were descendents of the White Entity. Together, they would make up the Emotion Spectrum, with each entity being associated with a particular emotion, which, in turn, was associated with a particular color. It was only after the future Guardians' need to create an ordered Universe that the truth behind the Emotion Spectrum would be buried in the sands of Time, with Krona, the original discoverer of the Emotion Spectrum, being branded as a renegade, although it would only be after disobeying a direct order on another project that would for mark Krona as a 'mad man'. Krona would be branded as an enemy of the Universe, known to be the source of the problems of the Universe.

At least, that's the official story.

The truth was that Krona was inspired by an agent of the evil god, Lord Darkseid of Apocalypse. That agent was Buni the Seductress, who would later turn out to be an amnesic Sailor Moon, thanks to a mishap that landed her and her closest companions to the distant past, and into the clutches of Darkseid. Her mission was to observe, seduce and manipulate the future Guardians' finest mind, and succeeded on that mission beyond Darkseid's wildest imaginations: the corruption of the Universe. Where there was just one reality, there were now multiple realities; where the Universe strived for order, there was now chaos. In fact, the corruption of the Universe inadvertently caused by Krona resulted in the birth of chaotic beings and corrupt entities, which is why the future Guardians sought to impose order, since it was one of their own who unleashed a proverbial Pandora's Box unto the Universe. And all the while Darkseid would reap the rewards of what Buni had caused…

"But what no one knew at the time was that the multiple realties had put a strain on the Universe's integrity," Messiah said with a sigh, as she looks into the night skies. "Acts that manipulate the Space and Time frayed the edges of the Universe, but maintained the whole…"

Pause.

"However, what could be said is that when Krona peered by the veil to see the very origins of the Universe itself, his probes intercepted the TARDIS somehow, and resulted in the cracks that have been appearing lately."

"So, it's your fault that these cracks have occurred?" said Rory Williams, as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I rather think that Buni was at fault in all this. However, even then, I do not know if the probes themselves resulted in the destruction of the TARDIS. That needs to be verified if that is indeed the case."

For what seemed to be an eternity, Rory and Messiah sat in silence…

"Wait a minute," said Rory. "You and the dwarf…dated?"

"Essentially, yes, although it was my other personality, Buni the Seductress, that originally seduced Krona into giving into his temptations," Messiah said with a sigh. "The only consolation is that Krona agrees with me in that regard."

"Agrees…?"

"That his beloved Buni is not me, which I prefer, actually. That distinction helps me…cope."

"You don't say…"

Pause.

"But how can I help my Amy?" Rory said. "You said that the moment I attempt to return to normal Time and Space, I'll fade away."

"Yes, that's correct. The only way to help Amy and the others is by infiltrating the Nestene Consciousness."

"Who?"

"Aliens made from living plastic."

"Oh, that makes sense…"

"Rory, there are forms of life in the Universe that are not carbon-based, and certainly not like US."

"I'm not YOU. I'm just an ordinary bloke who wants to see Amy happy."

"I, as well," Messiah replied. "To do so, I will send your mind into one of the Nestene's Autons."

"Why?"

"Apparently, all of the Doctor's rogues have decided to lay a trap for him and Ranma, and Amy is going to be the means."

"Then, we have to stop them!"

"We'll certainly try. However, your primary objective is to prevent the TARDIS from jumping back into the space-time stream, once they arrive at their next destination. Do whatever it takes to succeed in that endeavor."

"Then what?"

"In theory, the probes will do its business, and create multiple realities without the cracks."

"Why not just prevent this mishap from happening altogether?"

"Too much history has occurred since Krona's experiment. If I were to interfere in my own history, either a paradox would occur, which would destroy the Universe, or an alternate timeline would be created. Either way, I'm not about to take any chances."

"Fair enough," Rory said. "However, I don't need to tell you that Ranma is…scary. He might beat me up if I tried to stop him."

"Doesn't matter. The Universe is counting on you to prevent a horrible mistake from happening. But be warned: the Nestene Consciousness is a collective race, so their will might influence your actions."

"Oh, joy…"

"Now, let's move that mind of yours…"

103 CE: Roman Britain.

"Smell that air," Amy said, as she took a big sniff of the air. "Ah, free of pollution…"

"We can indulge in your ecological proclivities later," the Doctor said. "Right now, we have to determine why River Song wants us here…Ranma."

"Hey, don't look at me, Doc," Ranma said, as he scans the area with his Sharingan. The Sharingan is a bloodline eye trait that gives its users enhanced perception, usually based upon the prerogative of the possessor. At higher levels, additional, and sometimes frightening, abilities are incurred: the Mangekyo Sharingan. At that level, the Mangekyo Sharingan possessor can possess three sub-abilities: Amaterasu (ninjutsu), Tsukyumi (genjutsu) and Susanoo (Taijutsu). However, a skilled Mangekyo Sharingan possessor can overlap the sub-abilities to such a degree that new and radical techniques can be created. Ranma came into possession of his bloodline trait due to having a grand-mother who was a banished member of the near-defunct Uchiha shinobi clan. Although his grandmother's Sharingan had been sealed, so that the trait could never be manifested in subsequent generations, Ranma's Jurian heritage, on his mother's side, had brought Ranma's latent abilities to the fore.

It did help that Ranma's father had spent the years training his son to unknowingly break the seals that were placed on his bloodline through radical and always irresponsible training exercises…

"Doc, I see a Roman Legion about…100 yards away, over the ridge," Ranma said.

"You know, those eyes of yours disturb me to know end, Ranma," Amy said.

"That's not weird," Ranma said, as he switches into his female guise. "THIS is weird."

"Eh," Amy said, as she shrugged her shoulders. "Once you've seen that 'trick' of yours a few times, it loses its novelty."

"Humph."

"If you two don't mind, I would like to resolve this mystery soon?" the Doctor said with annoyance.

We're on it," Ranma said, after returning to his original form. "And I 'see' that River is amongst the Romans."

"As a prisoner?" Amy asked.

"Let's find out," the Doctor replied. "Onwards, now…"

Upon arriving at the encampment of the Roman Legion, the Doctor and his companions were greeted by a Centurion, who was actually expecting their arrival. Upon being shown to the right tent, they were greeted by a familiar face…

"Hello," River said, as she sipped wine and was served by serving wenches and man servants alike. "How was getting here?"

"What the hell is this?" Ranma asked.

"I was just enjoying this era's opulence, of course."

"Wow, Ranma," Amy said with a grin. "You really will be a different person."

"She's NOT me, Amy," Ranma replied. "She's the version of me who merged with a socialite named Duchess Cassandra, after her first regeneration."

"Third, actually," River said, as she sipped her wine. "Duchess Cassandra Smith is the merging with one of Ranma's doppelgangers and Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta-17. Thus, Duchess Cassandra is the first incarnation. The first regeneration took place in 2762 CE, when an event called 'The Great Burn' took place, leaving Earth nearly uninhabitable, but established Earth as an independent planet, since neither the Federation nor the Alliance wanted anything to do with humans. However, a species known as the Korven tried to take advantage of Earth's troubles, and were soundly defeated. On our own, we rebuilt the Earth literally from the ground up, during what would be known as 'The Third Dark Age'. We had some help from outsiders, but always in secret. And when it was over, a new era began when the Neo-Queen Serenity was officially crowned ruler of Crystal Tokyo, in the year 3004 CE."

"And thus, the First Great and Bountiful Human Empire was born," the Doctor said. "It was also known as the Golden Millennium, too."

"Correct."

"When did your second regeneration take place?" Ranma asked.

"My second regeneration took place when the Black Moon Family attacked Crystal Tokyo on the day of Neo-Queen Serenity's crowning. I nearly died trying to defend the House of Serenity from those agents of Wiseman."

Pause.

"And my last regeneration occurred after Sailor Cosmos was defeated and resealed into the Galaxy Cauldron in 4004 CE, which signaled the end of the 'Golden Millennium' era, and the fall of Crystal Tokyo as a major power; it would also mark the end of the First Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Furthermore, it was also the year that Ranma Saotome, aka Sailor Helios, aka 'The Solar Knight', aka the Magnificent Mask, and so forth, sacrificed his life to end the threat posed by Sailor Chaos once and for all."

"Really, now?" Amy asked.

"Really. Since then, Crystal Tokyo is a minor kingdom amongst many states, with the center of power shifting to the Vatican, which acts as a global security force with real political power."

"How awful!" Amy said. "How could that happen?"

"It happened because Earth, at that time, was in a 'cold war' of sorts against the vampire nation of Byzantium."

"Oh."

"But not to worry; when peace had finally come about between the Vatican and the Byzantium, the humanity has been able to spread across the Three Galaxies, with an eye to explore beyond that…"

Ranma nods his head in reply. He knew that the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire would fail when one of his and Usagi's descendants, Pope Pius Serenity X of the Vatican would lead the Butlerian Jihad against the thinking machines in 13004, after ascending to power. It was sad that such a person would initiate the jihad in order to advance the human condition. In fact, she was essentially a corrupt individual that used the death of her own child, which occurred under the watch of an android nanny, to fuel hatred against machines, which included attacks on the Cylon and Borg Homeworlds. Of course, not everyone agreed with this, so humanity went to war against itself. In end, when all was settled, the Third Great and Bountiful Human Empire was born, creating a guild system and secret orders, such as the Spacing Guild and the Bene Gesserits for instance. It would be within this paradigm that Ranma and Usagi would experience first, while trying to find a way back home…

Apparently, River Song knew none of this.

"Well, at least things went out on a happy note, yes?" Amy asked.

"No, that may not turn out to be the case," River said, as she turns towards the Doctor and Ranma. "That's why I needed to see you two."

"Okay, so how did you arrange all this?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I'm Cleopatra, in this era," River said.

"No, you're not!" the Doctor snorted. "Cleopatra died in 30 BCE, Earth time."

"Not the famous one. No, I managed to convince the Roman Trajan that I am a descendant of Cleopatra VII and Mark Antony through their line."

Pause.

"It did help when I seduced him."

"Ew!" Ranma said.

"Oh, pipe down," River said. "It's not a big deal."

"It is to me. Ugh."

"Alright, you told us how you did all…this, but now I want to know why," the Doctor said.

"This is the reason," River said, as she pulls out a rolled up painting, and shows it to the Doctor and company. "I figured that you and Ranma need to know what's about to happen."

Amy takes a look at the painting.

"Wait, this is-"

"I know," the Doctor said somberly, as he begins to think furiously.

"What could have caused the TARDIS to blow up?" Ranma said.

"What, indeed," River replied. "What indeed…"

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11th incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 26: "The Pandorica Opens" & "The Big Bang" (III)**

**

* * *

**

Null Time: Ryut, Sector 3601 (aka "The Lost Sector").

"How will this suppose to work again?" Rory asked, as he sat on a stone slab.

"Once you and I are mentally linked, I will direct you to one of the pre-molded bodies of one of the Nestene's Autons," Messiah said, as she positioned herself above Rory's head, while placing her hands on both sides of Rory's head. "The initial insertion will cause memory loss, but, over time, you will regain control over yourself."

"Will…will it hurt?" Rory asked. "The process, I mean."

"No, I don't think so…"

"You don't THINK so? How many times have you've done this?"

"Actually, you might be the first, but don't hold me on that."

"…"

"But, just to give you a consolation of sorts, here's something for ya," Messiah said, as she morphs her body to appear as Amy Pond. She then kisses Rory for a long time.

"That, is a down payment, boyo," Messiah said.

"Um, is this a down payment for you, or for Amy?" Rory said.

"Well, if you succeed, then you'll have Amy back; if you fail, I'll be your Amy. It's the least I can do, after so much problem caused."

Pause.

"Besides, you might be the only male left that I can, you know, bunk with."

"What about bunking with that Krona, bloke?"

"Oh, please. Let's not get ridiculous about it, shall we?"

"Fine, let's just get this over with…"

"Now, to make this work, listen to the sound of my voice, as you count backwards from one hundred. Ready?"

"Ready," Rory said, as he gets comfortable.

"Good. Now, close your eyes, and begin counting backwards."

"Okay, then," Rory said, as he does as he is told. "100…99…98…97…96…95…"

Rory begins to feel as if he was drifting, as if he was moving away from his own body. He continued to count down to zero, until he realized he was staring at some man dressed in a Roman centurion garb.

"Huh?" Rory said.

"I said, get a move on, Roman," said a man dressed as a Roman general. "We have many leagues to go before we arrive at our destination."

"Um, sure," Rory said, as he puts on his helmet, copying the centurion's motions. "Um, where are we going again?"

"We are reliving a garrison in Britannia, as well as escorting an honored guest of the Emperor himself to that misbegotten place."

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Me," said a voice nearby.

Rory turns to see a River Song within a "lectia" (a wheel-less vehicle that serves as a human-powered transport), as she moves aside a curtain.

"Stand at attention, Roman," said the Roman General

"At ease," River Song said. "I wish to speak with your soldier in private."

"Me?" Rory replied nervously.

"Yes, you. We have much to discuss, and I could use the company…"

Weeks, later...

"Sir, I heard that three strangers have arrived," Rory said, as he walked up to his superior. He did like playing Roman legion while waiting for the Doctor and the others to arrive from the future…

"Ah, yes, the pet," the Centurion said with a smirk. "Yes, Cleopatra's special guests have arrived. And when she sends for her 'pet', you can see her."

"Yes, sir…"

"I checked the coordinates, on the painting," Ranma said, as he calculated the stellar coordinates in his head, which he had gotten from reading the tiny inscription on one of the sides of the exploding TARDIS, within the painting itself. "Whatever these numbers means, I know exactly where and when this whole thing is suppose to occur."

The Doctor rubs his chin, as he sits down on a nearby stool.

"Does the painting have a title?" the Doctor asked.

"Van Gogh named it 'The Pandorica Opens'," River said.

"The 'what'?" Amy asked.

"It's a myth, used to scare people like me," the Doctor said. He then turns towards River with an intense look.

"Supposedly, something so terrible is said to be trapped in a box called 'The Pandorica'," Ranma said. Then, a thought ran through Ranma's head. "Wait a minute. For you, this is the past."

"Correct," River said. "Unfortunately, it's been a while since I've experienced these events, and even then, it's 'second hand'. Plus, with all this cracks in the time stream, it has become increasingly more difficult to keep things straight."

"So, what DO you know?" the Doctor asked.

"All I know is that something bad is going to happen, and that we should do everything in our power to prevent that bad event from occurring, and it centers around the Pandorica," River said.

"Then we should hurry," Ranma said, as he sets his watch, based upon the spatial and temporal coordinates. "If the Pandorica does exist, and a bad event is about to occur because of it, then we have to go to where the Pandorica is."

"And where is that?" Amy asked.

"Stonehenge," the Doctor said. "After all, if you have to keep something as important as the Pandorica on Earth, you'll need a place where it can be identified quickly…"

With that, borrowing some horses, the Doctor, Ranma, River and Amy ride hard and fast to Stonehenge, the place where the Pandorica was kept…

"Definitely picking up traces of energy discharges," River said.

"Maybe you can correct or prevent what went wrong?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure if I can or will," River said, as she sits down on a rock. "For me, this is all in the past, but I can't remember the actual sequence of events. It's like…there is a cloud over my mind…"

Pause.

"Then again, it could be just age and subsequent regenerations at fault."

"So, you're much in the dark as the rest of us," Amy said.

"Pretty much…"

Ranma used his Tricorder (disguised as a cell phone) to scan the inner circle.

"I'm surprised I never noticed something odd about this place," Ranma said, as he moves his "phone" about.

"How so?" the Doctor asked.

"I've been traveling through the British Isles for thousands of years, dealing with Celtics and their cultural proclivities," Ranma replied. "I knew that Stonehenge was designed to be a giant compass, sundial and calendar, originally for telling direction, telling time and the harvest, but I never stopped to realize that extra-terrestrials might have had a hand in its design."

Pause.

"Man, I have a weird life…"

"Well, in the end, you became a better person for it," the Doctor replied. "The Ranma Saotome I met years ago is not the same one I have had the pleasure of being my companion."

For what seemed to be an eternity, the old friends stared at each other…

"Okay, you two should get a room," Amy said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up," the Doctor replied.

Ranma laughs at Amy's joke, and then picks up and unusual signal.

"Doc, I think I've found the entrance to something big," Ranma said. "But…there seems to be a timing mechanism in place."

"Confirmed," River said. "Our way in should be accessible by nightfall."

"Then we should set up camp," Ranma said. "I'll get some lights from the TARDIS for this place…"

And, with that, Ranma disappears, using the Instant Transmission Technique.

"Doctor," Amy said, as she turns to stare down at an object.

"What is it, Amy?" the Doctor said, as he take a quick at River's personal access data device.

"What is that?" Amy asked, as she points to a metal head that was lying below.

"Doctor," River said with concern.

"I know," the Doctor replied. "A Cyberman's head."

Pause.

"As soon as Ranma gets back, I'll have him take a look at it," the Doctor said, as he picks it up to take a careful look at it. "Hopefully, it's not the only thing we will see of our friend here."

"What's a Cyberman?" Amy asked.

"Nicer Daleks," River said. "Although, by not that much…"

Upon gaining access to the cavern below Stonehenge, the Doctor and company make two interesting discoveries.

One, the existence of the Pandorica Box was confirmed. Unfortunately, it was opening up from the inside.

And, two, the pillars surrounding the Pandorica Box were actually active transmitters that were broadcasting out into space on a general frequency. Making matters worse, River detected tens of thousands of ships in orbit around the Earth.

"This…is bad," Amy said.

"SECURE THE PARAMETER!" screeched a familiar voice from above. "WE DO NOT WANT THE TARGETS TO ESCAPE!"

"No, THAT is bad," Ranma said grimly.

"Why are the Daleks here?" Amy asked.

"Forget the Daleks," River said, as she narrowed her sensor readings. "I'm also detecting Cyber-ships as well- wait. I'm also picking up Sontarran ships…Slitheenian ships…my god. Almost every space-faring, alien race that the Doctor and Ranma have crossed, are converging to this place."

"None of those species would play very well with each other," the Doctor said in frustration. "I know that hate me, Ranma and…Usagi, but what could get them to cooperate?"

"It has to be the Pandorica," Ranma said, as he stares at the great box, and then towards River.

"Are you sure you don't know what's going on?"

"I don't remember much of this moment."

"Follow me," the Doctor said, as he runs to the surface, with his companions in tow…

"Everyone!" Ranma said in disbelief. "It's everyone you've pissed off over the years."

"Hey, you weren't no better," the Doctor said.

"We can fight them off, can we?" Amy asked.

"Between Ranma and myself, sure, but the damage from the resulting battle could just make things worse," River said, as she switches on her own eye trait: the Rinnegan.

"The hell?" Ranma replied. "How the hell did you get the Rinnegan?"

"Sorry, 'spoilers'," River said, as she stuck her tongue out.

"You and the weird eyes again," Amy said. "Although, they are different from Ranma's…"

"Weird eyes or not, they may be our only hope to survive," Ranma said. "But I don't think neither I nor River can guarantee your safeties, if we're distracted."

"Then, we should utilize the greatest army of our era," the Doctor said with a grin, as he turns towards River. "River, I assume that you have access to such an army."

"Oh, yes," River replied with a grin. "Of course I do…"

River quickly returns towards the encampment of the Roman Legion, and brings back a regiment of soldiers that were under the command of a familiar face…

"Rory?" the Doctor said in surprise.

"Shocking, huh?" Rory replied, as he quietly observes Amy's interaction with his men, who were setting up a defensive parameter around Stonehenge. Already, the night skies were filled with alien ships.

"Does…does Amy remember me…at all?"

"No

"So, where have you been?" Ranma asked.

"I was with…Usagi, actually," Rory said.

Suddenly, Ranma grabs Rory by the shoulders.

"You've seen her?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah. She saved me from those cracks in the space-time continuum."

"Where is she now?" the Doctor asked.

"Um, some place called the Lost Sector, I guess…"

"Of course," the Doctor said, as he smacked his forehead. "Just like the Medusa Cascade, the Lost Sector is out of synch with normal space-time. No wonder we couldn't find her…"

Pause.

"But you should not exist," the Doctor said curiously.

"About that-"

"Doctor!" River said. "Transport activity is detected. I doubt that even a Roman Legion will be enough to even slow them down."

"Actually, they would be the slight-of-hand," the Doctor replied. "Since our visitors are focused on the Pandorica, they won't notice the TARDIS, which you will retrieve."

"Right," River said, as she gives the thumbs up hand gesture to the Doctor. She then turns towards Ranma.

"You think you can handle things for me a bit while I am away?" River said with a grin.

"Just GO, okay?" Ranma replied with annoyance.

"Heh," River said, as she jumps on her horse in a single leap, and rides off into the night.

"Um, something is not right," Rory said. He was desperately trying to remember what Usagi had told him to prevent…

"Now, what?" Amy asked.

"Well, since I'm playing host, it's time to greet the guest," the Doctor said in a cocky manner. "Hopefully, I can get them squabbling amongst themselves."

"In other words, you have no idea what to do," Ranma said with a smirk.

"No, I do not, but then again, life would be a lot less interesting if I did know what I was doing."

"Boy, do I feel more confident now…"

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11th incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 27: "The Pandorica Opens" & "The Big Bang" (IV)**

**

* * *

**

_This…wasn't how it was suppose to have ended._

_I thought I had everything covered. I thought if I could warn the Doctor and the younger me, I could prevent the Universe from contracting into nothing._

_I failed._

_The only thing that I can do now is to protect what survived long enough for HIM to correct my error…_

102 CE: Stonehenge, Britannia.

"Okay, here's what we have thus far," Ranma said, as he paces around the Pandorica, as its surfaced glowed green and shifts like a puzzle box. "Vincent van Gogh, thanks to his unusually active precognitive abilities, predicts that sometime in the near-future, the TARDIS will explode. We also know that, according to the details of the painting, that the Pandorica is connected in all this."

"So far, so good," the Doctor said.

"We also know that the Pandorica had been guarded by a Cyber-Man sentry for a long time, until it ceased functioning," Ranma said. "However, the Pandorica, and the broken Cyber-Man, apparently, is timed to open, based upon stellar alignment. And now that the stars are aligned, the Pandorica is opening—from the inside—while broadcasting a general signal to alert a virtual alien armada of its opening."

"An alien armada that is hostile specifically to you two," Amy said. She then notices that Rory the Centurion was staring at her for some strange reason…

"So, we have an armada of aliens converging on this place, waiting around for the Pandorica to happen," the Doctor said, as he paces back and forth, until he sees Rory. "And in the mean time, Usagi, from the Lost Sector, saved Rory from temporal erasure, and then sent him to this era…for what?"

"I don't know exactly," Rory said. "All I know was that I was to help you stop…something."

Rory hits his own forehead in frustration.

"And all I want to do is to end this madness, return home, and be with the woman I was supposed to marry."

"You were a victim of the cracks?" Amy asked.

"I…I was," Rory replied. "And now, all that I knew was gone."

"You know, I'm sure that whatever is causing that can be reversed," Amy said with a gentle smile. "And I'm sure once that has happened, your sweetie will be there for you."

"Thanks," Rory said, as he smiled back.

"Where is River?" Ranma asked. "She should have been back by now…"

2010 CE: Leadworth, England.

"Easy," River said, as she steadies the TARDIS, as it makes a stop at, of all places, Leadworth. She performed a quick system check and notices that the TARDIS had intercepted a temporal probe within the space-time continuum. She then performs a temporal telemetry scan to determine the point of origin of the probe...

"Maltus?" River said with concern. She then continued her telemetry scans and determined that the both the "Big Bang" (the alpha past) and the "Big Crunch" (the omega future) were linked through a series of probes in the form of a chain.

"Theory: the Universal cycle consists of the Big Bang and the Big Crunch," Rive said, as she mulled over her thoughts. "The Big Bang begins the Universe, while the Big Crunch contracts it, only to begin the cycle again. But in order for the Big Crunch to occur, there as to be a fixed point that affects both time and space-"

Then, it dawned on her.

The TARDIS was the fixed point, where the Universe will collapse upon itself to create the "Big Crunch" effect. Still, that could be at any point in the future…

"And that doesn't tell me anything about now," River said, as she decides to investigate the outside, not realizing that bumping into one of the temporal probes had created a crack in the Eye of Harmony, located in the Heart of the TARDIS. Unknown to the River, the crack on the main screen of the TARDIS, located above the main control panel, was of the exact same configuration of the crack on the Eye of Harmony, the power source of the TARDIS. And what River did not know was that the numbers that were popping up mysteriously, throughout the Doctor's adventures, was the date of the TARDIS' latest arrival, nor did she know that a voice could be heard through the monitor's speakers…

"DARKSEID IS," said the female voice. "HIS WILL BE DONE."

A short time later, River was scanning the area.

"I remember this place," River said, as she scans the area with her sensors. 'This was the night before Amy Pond's wedding…"

River picked up some strong magnetic resonance where a burned surface could be seen.

"We have visitors," River said, as she slowly turns to take a good look at the house that Amy lived.

"This isn't good," River said, as she decided to investigate the house in front of her…

102 CE: Stonehenge, Britannia.

As Ranma prepared to face a legion of deadly adversaries, using meditative exercises, Rory goes up to Ranma.

"Um, Ranma?" Rory said.

"What's up?" Ranma said, as he opens his eyes.

"Did…Amy ever meet any one?" Rory asked.

"Are you asking me if Amy met someone else that she liked?" Ranma asked.

"Yes."

"No. I'm mean, she's still wants to find Usagi and all…"

"Great. Most likely Amy is a lesbian now."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, okay?"

"But Amy-"

"If Usagi sent you back here for a reason, then it's up to you to make sure that whatever went wrong goes right again. Besides, even if Amy doesn't remember you, that don't mean you can't rekindle your relationship."

"Is it that easy?" Rory said, as he turns to look at Amy, who was huddling away.

"Hey. If I can woo many famous and infamous women throughout history, you can certainly make an attempt of rekindling that flame between you and Amy."

"You're just saying that so that you can get back with Usagi."

"And?"

"Wait, what am I saying?" Rory said. "That's the goal, right?"

"Of course," Ranma said, as he turns Rory around and swats him on the rear. "Now, get out there, and prove why you're the one for Amy Pond."

"Um, right," Rory said, as he goes over to Amy…

"Idiot," Ranma said, as he continued his meditation techniques, only to feel a sudden sense of dread.

"Oh, no," Ranma said, as he directed his senses towards the Doctor. He could feel his anguish.

"The Doctor is in trouble!" Ranma said, as he goes back down to the Pandorica below…

As soon as Ranma gets down, he saw that the Roman soldiers were suddenly motionless, even as the Pandorica was opening while the Doctor spoke furiously on River's PADD.

"Doctor!" Ranma said.

"Contain theose fake Romans!" the Doctor yelled, as he points in Ranma's direction.

Just as Ranma was about to turn, he was bombarded by energy blast from all sides.

"Arrrgh!" Ranma yelled, as he succumbed to the attack.

"It appears that we have successfully humbled the so-called 'Lord of Chaos' himself," sneered a Sontarran general.

"THE PLAN WAS FLAWLESS," said the Dalek, as it and its entourage appeared. "THE PLAN TO INITIATE THE DESTRUCTION OF THE TARDIS IS EQUALLY FLAWLESS!"

"But you couldn't have thought up every contingency!" the Doctor yelled. "Or even be willing, on your own, to cooperate against me and Ranma!"

"Of course not, Doctor," said a voice from inside the Pandorica. "Unless, of course, the mastermind behind this operation had the thought of foresight…"

Ranma, ignoring the pain, careened his head to see the person stepping out of the Pandorica…

"No, not you!" the Doctor said. "But, it makes sense! All of it!"

"Usagi?" Ranma managed to say, as he manages to get up on to his feet.

"Not exactly," said the girl with the familiar face. "Look at the eyes…"

Ranma takes a look into the girl's eyes. They looked normal, except that there was the Greek symbol for "Omega" in each eye…

"Buni," Ranma said.

"Ah, you remembered, 'Tigra'," Buni the Seductress said with a smirk.

"What's going on?" Amy yelled, as Rory, in an automaton state, brings Amy to the forefront. She then sees Buni.

"Gino…?"

"That's not 'Gino'," the Doctor said, as he kept his eye on Buni, and on the Pandorica that Buni had exited from. "Just who are you?"

"I am 'Buni the Seductress', a Fury of Apocalypse," Buni said. "And I serve at the pleasure of Lord Darkseid."

Null Time: Ryut, Sector 3601 (aka "The Lost Sector").

"Oh, no!" Messiah said, as she stood back in horror. "Oh, NO-!"

"And thus, I have proven my point," Krona said with a smirk. "You were behind my fall, and you will be the one to have destroyed the Universe."

"I didn't destroy the Universe!" Messiah yelled. "I'm not the one to have caused these cracks in the space-time continuum! Even if I was…HER, I wouldn't have conquered the Universe, defeating the two people capable of defeating Darkseid, only to destroy everything!"

Pause.

"How dare you accuse me of that?" Messiah yelled, as her aura burst with energy. She glowed bright white with the symbol of the White Lantern Corps appearing over her chest, while wings of white had spread outward…

It must be noted that recently, the being known as "The Entity", the source of all life in the Universe, and the progenitor of the entities of the Emotion Spectrum, chose Usagi to take its place, hence the name "Messiah", and become the source of all life in the Universe on an unconscious scale. Naturally, Ranma joked that Usagi could now successfully mate with anything in the Universe, a comment that resulted in him getting an extended visit to the couple's couch for at least a week…

"Foolish Moon Princess!" Krona said, as he sparkled with power, even as the other captured entities of the Emotion Spectrum were summoned to do his bidding. "I was the one who discovered the Entity, and I was the one who mastered the means of controlling the power they possess…"

Pause.

"And I've been waiting for a long time to pay you back for causing my down fall!"

For a long time, Messiah and Krona, along with his captured Entities, engaged in a virtual standoff, as power, nearly as old as the Universe, crackled around them…

"Have at you!" Messiah yelled, as she rushed forward.

"Get her!" Krona yelled, as he moved forward with his entities.

And then, from nowhere, a powerful burst of energy appears between the two cosmic beings…

"HOLD!" said the new arrival, as he stopped Messiah and Krona in their tracks.

"What?" Krona said.

"You?" Messiah asked. "But, how-?"

"You should know by now that I don't believe in limits or limitations," said the new arrival. "That's why I, ultimately, never lose."

"You have no right interfering in this," Krona said.

"I have every right to interfere," said the new arrival. "Where I have been, I can see all of Time and Space as a single point."

"You're talking about the Temple of the Prophets," Messiah said. "You…you didn't fallow Akorem Laan and Benjamin Sisko's path, did you…Ranma?"

"After 'defeating' Sailor Chaos, I joined the others as one of the Prophets," Ranma Prime said with a smirk.

"The only way that could happen if you die," Messiah said. "Oh, no…"

"Well, I died and was transfigured into a cosmic entity in my second life," Ranma Prime said with a shrug. "It's no big deal."

"It is to me," Messiah said, as she powered down, and hugged the future incarnation of her husband. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry…"

"As much as I appreciate this drama, but there is the matter of my redemption and the other aspects of this crisis," Krona said.

"You 'redemption' will not be forthcoming today," Ranma Prime said.

"What? But it was the Moon Princess' fault-"

"You chose to listen to Buni, Krona. But more importantly, you chose to take your revenge on against your brethren, when they turned on you for your experiments, when you reprogrammed the Manhunters to slaughter nearly everyone in Sector 0666. You didn't have to do that, nor did you have to try to take over the Universe time and time again. So don't tell me about you problems, Krona."

Pause.

"However, you might be able to redeem yourself if you change your ways from this point forward, you know."

"Humph."

"So, why did you come here in this Null Time Zone?" Messiah asked, as she broke her hug. "I…I tried to stop myself, but Buni managed to use my lifeline to make her move against my plans to help the Doctor and my Ranma."

"Oh, she will be stopped," Ranma Prime said grimly. "Unfortunately, it will take the destruction of the Universe to do so…"

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11th incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 28: "The Pandorica Opens" & "The Big Bang" (V)**

**

* * *

**

For a long time, there was silence in the room…

"Oh, brother," the Doctor said, as he rolled his eyes.

"You're not Gino?" Amy said in fear.

"Not YOUR Gino, Miss Pond," Buni said, as she goes over and strokes Amy's face. "But I can be a lot more fulfilling, in every way…"

Buni suddenly kisses Amy on the lips.

"Mmmph!" Amy replied, as she pulls away from Buni.

"HOHOHOHOHO!" Buni said with a hearty laugh. "Such resistance: how sweet!"

"Buni, what is your game plan?" Ranma said evenly. He knew that Buni was the corrupted version of his wife Usagi, made corrupted by Darkseid and his interrogator Desaad. He knew how dangerous Buni was because he went through the same conditioning process, when he was corrupted into becoming Tigra, leader of the Furies and bride of Darkseid. It was one experience that he will never forget or forgive…

"Plan?" Buni said.

"Yes, your PLAN," the Doctor replied forcefully.

"Simple, my dear Doctor. The first phase of my plan is to create a complete map of space-time. In order to do that, I needed a great scientist who was just maverick enough to circumvent the normal protocols of scientific inquiry."

"Krona," Ranma said.

"Yes, my dear Krona. He wanted to know what came before the cycle of the Universe. But, I used his desire to fashion an ulterior scheme. So, while dear Krona sought to look for the origins of the Universe, I manipulated his equipment to completely map it."

"And you would conquer all points of space-time with ease, including the divergence points," the Doctor said with disgust. And then, a thought dawned on him.

"And you assembled everyone that hates me and Ranma, as well as use Amy's memories to create this…illusion, to help you in your plan, because you knew that either one of us would have stopped you."

Pause.

"And you waited in the Pandorica like a Jack-in-the-Box for the right time to act."

"Correct, Doctor," Buni said.

"And you are responsible for these cracks that have been popping up, as well as my exploding TARDIS?"

"Of that, I have no idea. However, I did take advantage of the cracks, as a means of steering you to where I wanted you to go."

Pause.

"By the way, I did use the memories of my future self to determine your weaknesses," Buni said. "And there is nothing that either one of you can do about it."

"That's where you are wrong," Ranma said, as he suddenly tried to move, but could not. "What the hell-?"

"I know your weaknesses, Ranma. In fact, in your case, I'm simply using Desaad's records of his session with you to help formulate a plan of action. In fact, the moment you entered this place, you had been inhaling a special gas that is odorless and colorless, normally harmless, but specifically tailored to your unique biochemistry."

Pause.

"You know, based upon living the life of my future incarnation, via Dr. Samuel Becket's quantum string theory. But, to prove my point on how ineffectual you are…"

Buni turns towards Rory.

"Rory? Kill Amy."

"No!" the Doctor and Ranma yelled in unison, unable to do anything.

"P-please!" Rory said, as his hand forms into a gun. "I was supposed to save Amy!"

"Yeah, about that, no," Buni said with a smirk.

"How could you do this?" Amy yelled. "I loved you, Gino!"

"That's the thing, Amy Pond. I'm not Gino."

BLAM!

Amy falls down, mortally wounded.

"She was a civilian!" the Doctor yelled. "An innocent!"

"No one is innocent, Doctor. It'll only take much to corrupt even the most innocent of us-"

"YAAH!" Ranma yelled, as he sped up his biochemistry to counter the effects of anti-Ranma agent in an explosive way. He then, using super-speed, he prepared to hit Buni…but suddenly stopped.

"Stop it!" Ranma yelled, as he raised his fist. "Stop all of this, or I'll-"

"Kill me?" Buni sneered. "Yes, kill me, and create a paradox. Kill me, and everything you know will be undone, including our future children."

Ranma sneered. Intellectually, he knew he had to stop Buni at all cost. But his heart, the time he put into his relationship with Usagi, and the fact that he knew of the good and noble things that Usagi will do in her life, gave him pause…

"Sucker," Buni said, as her black crescent moon mark blasted Ranma. "You've forgotten your oath, Lord of Chaos!"

"YARRRRGGGGH!" Ranma yelled, as he is blasted into submission.

"Ranma!" the Doctor yelled. He then turns towards Buni.

"What now?"

"And now, with Krona's unintended actions, I will control all of Time and Space, in Lord Darkseid's name, using the memories of my future incarnations to guide me. That way, Lord Darkseid's demise in the future will be avoided. And with you two out of the way, my plans will not be…interrupted."

Pause.

"Hail Darkseid."

As if on cue, the Doctor was forcibly placed inside the Pandorica."

"You can't do this!" the Doctor yelled.

"Oh, but I can, and I have," Buni said, as the Doctor is strapped down.

The Doctor looks at Amy's lifeless body, as Rory cradles it gently. He then looks at Ranma.

"Ranma, do whatever it takes to end this," the Doctor said. "Don't worry about me."

Ranma says nothing, as he looks at the Doctor. He then nods his head, places his index and middle fingers on his forehead, and then uses the Instant Transmission to teleport straight into the TARDIS.

"No!" Buni yelled.

"WHAT SHALL WE DO NEXT, MOON PRINCESS?" asked the lead Dalek.

Buni turns to look at the Dalek, and then at the Doctor and Amy.

"Dalek, seal the Doctor and Amy Pond inside the Pandorica," Buni said.

"You killed my Ami!" Rory said, as he rounds on Buni, only to be slapped into submission by her.

"Never do that," Buni said. "I will have you melted."

"But, my Amy-"

"The Pandorica has regenerative properties," Buni said. "Her body, once inside, will be in perpetual stasis as it heals."

"Why are you doing this?" the Doctor asked. "You could kill us thoroughly."

"I don't know," Buni said with a shrug. "Maybe, there's still a little Usagi left in me?"

Pause.

"In the mean time, Rory can keep watch over the Pandorica."

"But I can die!" Rory said.

"You are made of plastic, Rory," the Doctor said.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Nevertheless, the Doctor will be no more, and soon, Ranma Saotome will be neutralized. After all, with me controlling all of Space and Time, there is no place where he can run!"

And, with that, the Doctor and the body of Amy Pond is sealed within the Pandorica, with Rory Williams standing guard.

Meanwhile, River was trying to get control over the TARDIS, when Ranma shows up.

"Ranma!" River said, as she turned to look at Ranma in surprise. "What happened?"

"It was a trap," Ranma said, as he gets up. He was still weak from getting blasted by the combined forces of every enemy species that he and the Doctor have come across over the years…

"Apparently, this who thing has been orchestrated by Darkseid, who is using Usagi's lifeline to have foreknowledge of the future," Ranma said, as he pounds on the control panel with his fist.

"Wait, then how come I don't remember any of this?" River asked.

"It could be that we're in the midst of a great temporal nexus point," Ranma said. "And these cracks within the space-time continuum don't help, although our connection with the Prophets of Bajor is the only stabilizing factor…"

Ranma also goes over Buni's agenda with River, and how Buni used Krona the Mad to thoroughly map all of Space and Time, in an effort to guide the Universe to match the vision of Darkseid."

"Then what do we think we should do?" River said. "And by the way, that's not the only problem we're facing…"

River points to the monitor screen, which had a noticeable crack across its surface.

"I found that earlier during my investigation," River said. "I did find the source of the crack."

"Show me," Ranma said.

A short while later, River and Ranma stood over the entrance of the Eye of Harmony, the power source of the TARDIS. In fact, the Eye of Harmony contains an extra-dimensional energy field that fuels all TARDIS(s) in existence.

"I was working on repairing the crack when you showed up," River said. "Ranma, I believe that this is what caused the TARDIS to explode, and is the source of the fractures in Time and Space."

Ranma thought for a moment, assessing the situation…

"If we can repair the crack, the Universe will be saved," River said.

"No," Ranma said.

"No?" River replied. "But-"

"River, Krona's probes have effectively given Buni control of everything," Ranma said. "I couldn't deal with her directly, but we can stop her right here and now."

"So, you're advocating the destruction of the Universe as the means of saving it?" River asked. "Based upon my calculations, the TARDIS' destruction will create the 'Big Crunch' event much earlier than when said event will occur."

"Not unless we guide that course of events," Ranma said. "And to do so, all we need to do is protect a key nexus point…"

Ranma using a pocket holographic emitter, Ranma creates an image of the Earth.

"Earth will serve as the template to restart the Universe," Ranma replied.

"That's madness! We don't if your plan will work."

"All I know is that in order to stop Buni, Krona's work has to be neutralized."

"In other words, destroy Krona's network of temporal probes while discrediting him in the process."

"Bingo."

"And we combine our powers to restore the Universe using the Earth as the starting point."

"Bingo."

"You're plan is risky and reckless."

"True, but we have the power, knowledge and skills to do what we do best."

"We don't lose?"

"Bingo."

"Well, the paradox that we are about to create will certainly cause the destruction of every planet, every star in existence."

"But we can save Earth, the Moon and the Sun," Ranma said. "We have enough energy for that."

"At least, we should inform our immortal friends and allies about this."

"Agreed," Ranma said, as he flips his pocket holo emitter, before he used the back of the emitter to send out an emergency beacon through the TARDIS' communications array.

"That should do it," Ranma said. "Hopefully, they'll make it to safety in time."

"Funny," River said, as she suddenly takes Ranma's hand.

"What's that for?" Ranma asked.

"For all you know, we might be the last of our kind," River said with a grin. "We might have to perform an unnatural act in order to repopulate the humanoid species."

"Funny."

There was an long silence between the two...

"Now would be the time to act," River replied. "I don't think I can stand the anticipation."

"Certainly," Ranma said, as he took a deep breath. He focused his thoughts on his regrets…

"HA!" Ranma yelled, as he smashed his fist through the Eye of Harmony…

1 Billion BCE: Maltus.

"Now, behold what my probes have determined," Krona said proudly, as he turned on his monitors in front of the assembled guests. He will prove how foolish it was to hide behind ethics.

"We will see what took place before the so-called Universal Cycle!"

An image of a swirling mass of stars appeared, just as a fist also appeared, cracking the screen in the process. In fact, it was the same crack that was appearing all over space-time.

"No!" Krona said, as he helplessly turned towards his beloved Buni. "It can't be-!"

The explosion rippled across Time and Space. The energies created a multiplying effect, as duplicate Universes were created, including an "Anti-Matter Universe". At least, those results took place in the normal course events. However, along another branch of causality, the Universe is utterly destroyed, save for one star, one planet and one moon, with the nexus point being the year 104 CE on that one planet: Earth. In the intervening years, the refugees of that era, immortals, gods and sentient entities alike would ever leave that broken Universe behind, would remain in the shadows, or journey to that tiny planet to live. And it would be that interaction that a whole new world would be created in the ashes of the old...

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 29: "The Pandorica Opens" & "The Big Bang" (VI)**

* * *

1,894 years later…

"Amelia has an active imagination," said Sharon Pond, Amelia's aunt, as she paced back and forth in the officer of the family counselor, located in the heart of Leadworth, England.

"And you think this is a bad thing?" asked the counselor, as he sipped her tea.

"You're not saying that believing in…in stars is healthy, right?"

"What I am saying is that you should encourage Amelia interests, while she is still young," said Dr. Krona Maltus, family guidance counselor and psychiatrist. "And who knows? She might decide to become an artist, like Vincent van Gogh, for instance."

"I don't need to have a niece who is, well, insane."

"She won't be. Whether or not she believes that stars exist is immaterial; it's about believing in the possibility that stars could have existed. After all, our own sun is a 'star', although a bit lonely."

Pause.

"Ultimately, Amelia should be allowed to be a child. She did lose her parents, after all. Eventually, she will get older, and grow up with a new perspective. I wouldn't worry about it."

"You know, you sound just like my fiancé," Sharon said with a smirk. "Then again, you are his friend and confidant, so I am not surprise that you two would embrace the same opinion."

"Well, I like to think I can take care of everyone's needs," Krona said with a grin.

Meanwhile, outside of the office, in the waiting room, young Amelia Pond is drawing on her tablet, when someone enters the room.

"Hey," Ranma Saotome said, as he closes the door behind him. "You two ready?"

"I think so," Amelia said, as she closes her tablet. "I didn't know the Pandorica existed."

"Well, there is a lot of things that modern folks don't realized had existed, but were true," Ranma said.

Just then, Sharon and Krona exit Krona's office.

"Ah, you're here," Sharon said with a smile. "I take it that the parking was not too difficult?"

"Naw," Ranma said dismissively.

"Ranma, can I have a word with you?" Krona said.

"Sure, Dr. Maltus," Ranma said.

"Don't stay too long," Sharon said. "We have to stop by the grocers to pick up dinner tonight."

"Sure, thing," Ranma said. He then turns towards Amelia.

"I'll see you in a bit, kiddo."

"Okay," Amelia said, as gathers her things.

"I'll see you outside," Sharon said, as she gives Ranma a peck on the cheek…

"Well, I think a toast is in order," Krona said, as he takes out a bottle of rice wine from a mini-refrigerator, located within one of his cabinets. "Soon, this attempt of yours to repair the damage to the Universe will be undone...Ranma Prime."

"You know, it's a bit early in the day for this," Ranma replied.

"Not for us, I'm afraid," Krona said with a smile, as he pours himself and Ranma a saucer of the spirits. He then hands one saucer over to Ranma, and picks up another.

"Cheers," Krona said, as he drank her wine deeply.

"To health," Ranma replied, as he took a drink. "I suppose that us living this life was bound to end."

"True, although using this human body will be missed," Krona said, as he took a look at his hands.

Pause.

"Remember how you, the Messiah and myself attempted to take on Buni and her forces from the get-go?" Krona asked.

"Do I?" Ranma said, as he shook his head. "We lost that first skirmish, not realizing how dug in Buni was in with her forces."

"That's because Buni had used her lifeline to anticipate our actions," Ranma said, as he took another sip of his rice wine. "And ever since then, we had to go the resistance route to counter Buni's machinations."

Pause.

"But, after today, Buni's legacy will be defeated once and for all, and the Universe will be restored."

"I hope you're right, Ranma Prime," Krona said. "All I know is that Ranma Saotome and River Song will no longer need to sacrifice their existence real soon…"

Ranma Prime nods his head, as he turns to look up at the Sun in the sky. Truth to be told Ranma S. and River had successfully destroyed Krona's network of probes, but caused a chain reaction that wiped out the rest of the Universe, save for the Earth, the Moon and the Sun. In fact, River and Ranma S. were in the heart of the Sun, even now, but was surviving due to being caught in an infinite loop…

"_I don't know how long we can maintain this, Ranma_,"River said, as she spoke to her counterpart in her pure energy form while holding his hands. "_It's hard…_"

"_We have to do this, River_," Ranma S. replied likewise. "_Otherwise, we will have failed everyone dear to us_…"

And thus, the pair continues to use their awesome energies to protect six billion lives, even if it means doing so for the rest of eternity…

A short time later…

"And, here we are," said Miss Usagi Tsukino (museum curator), as she showed the artifacts that were found under Stonehenge, including the famous Pandorica to a gathering of school children and tourists. Usagi was dressed in a standard blouse, dark, long skirt and a khaki jacket with the name of the museum etched on the breast pocket of her jacket…

"This is the prize of the museum here in Leadworth," Usagi said, as she adjusts her glasses. "It is this prize that had been fought over for nearly two thousand years, between the Dark Queen Buni and the Queen Ranko of Britannia. In the end, both destroyed each other in epic combat, but their legacies—one of Chaos and one of Order—continues to this day…"

A member of the audience raises their hand for attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"From the old records, you could pass as the Dark Queen," said the man.

"Well, I'm sure it is a coincidence, sir," Usagi said with a smile. "After all, if I were her, that would make me near two thousand years old at least, and there is no such thing as 'Dark Queens' and such, no?"

After giving the tour, Usagi takes a sip of water from a nearby fountain…

"Excuse me?" said a voice from behind.

Usagi turns to face the owner of the voice.

"Rory, how are you?" Usagi said.

"May I speak to private, ma'am?" said a security guard with a familiar face.

"Certainly, Rory," Usagi said. "Step into my office…"

A few minutes later…

"So, are we doing this, or what?" Rory said.

"What are you talking about, Rory?" Usagi asked, as she sifted through her paper work.

"You know, release the Doctor and Amy. You promised that after you absorbed that mad woman into you, after she was defeated, you would free her."

"Rory, that's what will happen, tonight," Usagi said with reassurance. "We're just waiting for a special person to come here tonight with Ranma."

"And then what will happen?"

"If all goes well, I send a doppelganger back in time, and use her to undermine Darkseid's control over Ranma and our companions of that time, with the help of the New Gods of New Genesis. History will right itself on that front."

"How do you know it's going to work out?" Rory asked.

"Because, my dear Rory, I've grown stronger since Buni's demise…"

Usagi turns towards a nearby mirror, where the demented Buni looked at Usagi as Usagi's reflection.

"How dare you do this to me?" Buni yelled. "I am Darkseid's favorite-!"

"You forget, my 'shadow', I possess the Anti-Life Equation," Usagi said with steel in her voice. "You are just my younger self without the experience of riding herd over a legion of personalities that lurk within my mind. Therefore, you serve ME."

Just then, the image of Orochimaruko and Darth Lune appear with Buni, as they grab her.

"I think you need a time out," Orochimaruko said.

"Come with us," Darth Lune said, as they drag Buni back into the recess of Usagi's mind.

"No, you can!" Buni said, as she and the other personalities fade from view, leaving only Usagi's present image.

"As you can see, things are well under control," Usagi said with a smile.

Rory could only shiver in reply.

Later, that night…

"I don't understand, Ranma," Sharon said, as she, Ranma and Amelia enter the museum after hours. "Why are we here?"

"Because of Amelia," Ranma said, as he turns towards the little girl.

"Because of me?" Amelia said, as she looks at Ranma.

"Yes, Amelia Pond," said Usagi, as she, Rory and Krona waited for Amelia Pond at the Pandorica. "You are instrumental in restoring the stars."

"See?" Amelia replied. "There are such things as stars."

"I cannot believe that you are part of this, Dr. Maltus," Sharon said in a flabbergasted manner.

"Believe it, Sharon Pond," Krona said. "There are more things in Heaven and Hell than meets the eye."

"Amelia," Rory said, as he stoops over. "You don't know me yet, but you will become important in all this."

"What do you want from me?" Amelia asked.

"All you need to do is place your hand on the Pandorica," Usagi said, as she smiles gently. "That way, the stars can come back."

"I still think that all this is ridiculous," Sharon said. "There is no such thing as stars-"

Ranma moves over to Sharon, and gives Sharon a deep kiss…

"Ew!" Amelia said. "Gross!"

"Don't knock it, kiddo," Rory said. "It's something that all adults will be into."

"Well, I hope I won't be."

"Ha, ha!" Usagi said.

"Do you mind?" Rory said with annoyance.

"Can we proceed with this agenda?" Krona said. "The window of opportunity is fast approaching."

"Right," Ranma said, as he turns towards Amelia. "Kiddo, touch the Pandorica with your hand."

"But why?" Amelia asked.

"So, that we can bring back the stars, of course."

"Oh, okay…"

And with that, Amelia does as she is told.

"If I need to remind you that once the Pandorica opens, Buni's counter-measures will activate," Krona replied.

"We know, which is why we will need the help of the Doctor," Ranma P. said, as he sees the Doctor and Amy Pond within…

The Doctor opens his eyes for the first time in years. He sees Ranma P. and the others standing there…

"What…took you so long?" the Doctor said, as he is released. He attempts to get up, but nearly falls over.

"I have you, Doctor," Ranma P. said.

"And I have you, Amy," Rory said, as he hugged Amy.

"You're the Centurion," Amy said.

"No," Usagi said, as she touches Amy's forehead. "He's much more…"

At that moment of contact, Amy saw the true timeline…

"Rory!" Amy yelled, as she hugs her beloved tightly. "How could I forget ye?"

"Because he's forgettable?" Ranma said with a smirk.

"Oh, pipe down, you!" Amy replied.

"Yep, Amy's back," Ranma P. said.

"Okay, so, you got these people out," Sharon said. "Now what?"

"We restart the Universe, of course," the Doctor said with a grin.

Suddenly, the Daleks in the display roar to life.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"I still don't understand why you kept these dead Daleks here in the first place!" Rory said, as he prepares for the attack.

"I thought they were dead!" Usagi said.

"Everyone, run," Ranma P. said, as he takes off.

Unfortunately, Sharon gets blasted by the Dalek gun.

"Ah!" Sharon said.

"Auntie!" Amelia and Amy yelled.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek said, as it takes aim at Amy.

"Oh, boy," Amy replied.

**Tbc.**


	30. Chapter 30

**TRTSS24: Ranma Who's Trek! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**Special Note: This story focuses on the Saotome couple's adventures with the 11****th**** incarnation of the Timelord known simply as "The Doctor".**

**Author's Note: I've decided to change the format of this story. I apologize ahead of time for this inconvenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 30: "The Pandorica Opens" & "The Big Bang" (VII)**

* * *

"No!" Rory said, as he shoots the Dalek dead.

Ranma P. goes down to Sharon's side.

"Sharon?" Ranma P. yelled. "SHARON!"

"Thank you for making me happy," Sharon said. "Take care of Amelia for me…"

With that, Sharon fades away.

"Wait, how can she just fade away?" Amy said.

"That's always been like that, since 104 CE," Rory said. "When people die, they just fade away."

"Of course," the Doctor said, as he snapped his finger. "Time is still tenuous."

"We already know that, Time Lord," Krona said. "But we need your help."

"And that is…?"

Krona explains that someone needed to restart the Universe using the Pandorica as the catalyst.

"Then why not do your community service, and redeem yourself?" the Doctor said. "The Time Lords were created because of your actions."

"Doctor, we would have done it already, but we're too ingrained in this Reality to change," Usagi said. "That's why I used my own lifeline to convince Buni to seal you and Amy inside."

"So we wouldn't be 'grounded' in this era."

"Exactly, Doctor."

"Well, then, we better get started," the Doctor said, as he turns to look at the Pandorica. "This is going to be difficult…"

Once the Pandorica is modified, the Doctor is strapped inside.

"Once I launch the TARDIS into the epicenter of the exploding TARDIS, I will initiate the Big Bang," the Doctor said. "Everything should be restored."

"Doctor, you'll be trapped on the other side," Ranma P. said. "Let me pilot this thing."

"As Krona puts it, you are too grounded in this reality to change it," the Doctor said. "Once the timeline has been restored, and then the crisis will have been averted before it even begins."

"Wait, if the cracks are sealed, then you could be stuck on the other side," Amy said.

"I know, but it's a chance I have to take," the Doctor said. "Amy Pond…"

The Doctor then turns towards Amelia Pond.

"Amelia Pond, you'll have your life back, before all these cracks began to appear," the Doctor said gently. "But if my plan works, then we will have never met."

The Doctor turns towards Ranma.

"It's been nice knowing you, my old friend," the Doctor said with a smile, as the Pandorica closes.

With that, the Pandorica takes off for the heart of the exploding TARDIS…

Suddenly, River Song and Ranma S. suddenly appear.

"How did we get here?" River said.

"I brought you here," Ranma P. said.

"Another one?" Ranma S. asked suspiciously.

"No, the better one," Ranma P. said with a smirk.

"I like to see that-"

"Guys, look!" Usagi said, as she points to the Sun. With an explosive force, the Pandorica and the TARDIS collide…

_So, this is how it ends; my life for the Universe. It was my fault for not dealing with the crisis in time. I should have been more careful, but at least it's in good hands…_

"Really, Doctor, giving up so soon?" said a Black man, as he looked down at the Doctor. He was dressed in a late-24th century Starfleet uniform.

The Doctor looked up to see the new arrival.

"Ah, the Emissary," the Doctor said. He then looks around his TARDIS. It seemed to be off somehow…

"And I am in the Temple of the Prophets," the Doctor said, as he got up onto his feet. "Wait. Blasted. I should have realized that Time ends and begins here."

"You're not as dense as the Hand of the Prophets once said, after all."

"Oh, Ranma said that?"

"Nevertheless, you won't need to sacrifice your life or your existence after all."

"Well, I suppose you're right…"

The Doctor took a deep breath.

"So, I suppose clicking my heels three times won't get me out of here?" the Doctor said with a broad grin.

"No."

"Oh, just wondering," the Doctor said. "Well, I'm off to a wedding."

And, with that, the Doctor walks into the mist of Time…

2010 CE: Leadworth, England.

Amy Pond wakes up from her restless sleep, noticing that it was morning.

"What a dream," Amy said, as she rubs her forehead.

"Good morning," said Tabetha Pond, as she brought in a tray of breakfast for her daughter. She then noticed her daughter's state.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Amy said. "Wait, where Melody-?"

"Good morning, Mommy!" a little girl said, as she jumps onto Amy's bed.

"Oh, hi!" Amy said with a smile, as she hugs her daughter. It was tough being a single mother, ever since her late husband, Gino Moon, had died during the terrorist attack some years ago in London. In fact, Amy had met Gino during her academy days for the Security Services of the United Kingdom (aka "MI-5"), after being recruited by a retired MI-5 agent named Emma Peel (when Mrs. Peel spoke at Gino's graduating class). In fact, Amy always wanted to serve in law enforcement, ever since she met a mysterious trio who visited her house one night, in an old police box, back when she was a kid. She couldn't remember the details of that visit, but felt compelled to find the truth behind that visit, hence her decision to join MI-5. But getting pregnant and then married had put a hold on her plans to find the truth behind her mysterious encounter, which is why she transferred to the Metropolitan Police of London (aka "New Scotland Yard") in order to provide a more normal life for her family. But after Gino had died, Amy decided to transfer from New Scotland Yard to Leadworth Police Precinct a few years ago to be with her family. It was there that she rekindled her relationship with her old boyfriend Rory Williams, and will soon be wed…

"Are you nervous, Mommy?" Melody asked.

"A little," Amy said, as she smiles at her daughter. "Now, are you going to behave yourself today?"

"I'll be good, Mommy."

"I know," Amy said, as she hugs her daughter.

"Now, let your mother get dressed," Mrs. Pond said, as she sets the tray on a nearby table.

"Aw…"

As Amy looks at her wedding dress while eating her cereal, she wondered if she wondered if she would ever resolve the mystery surrounding the mystery of the trio that visited her that night when she was a little girl. In fact, she created dolls of these characters, which, she named the Doctor, the Ranma and the Sailor. Why she did that, she had no idea, but, it did fuel her interests in arts and crafts up until she joined MI-5. And no matter how long ago that mysterious encounter was, her thoughts returned to that day. In fact, Amy wondered if her dream of them last night, which seemed so real to her, was a sign that she can never let go of her encounter of them as a child.

"Humph," Amy mused. "To think that I dreamt of those fantastical places, and met those scary people with Rory and a woman named River Song, are nothing more the figment an adult woman suffering from arrested development syndrome…"

Pause.

"But for the sake of Rory and Melody, it's time for me to grow up," Amy said, as she places her old dolls in her travel-size suitcase, and closes it up.

Later, after the wedding between Rory and Amy, Amy sighs.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Rory asked. He wasn't sure why Amy was sad.

"It's not because of Augustus' jokes, right?"

"No, it's not because of Dad," Amy said. "It's like I'm missing something…"

"It's Gino, right?" Rory said.

"Oh, Rory, don't," Amy said, as she held Rory's hand. "I married you because you're a good man, for Melody and me. Don't forget that."

"Hi, Amy," said a familiar face.

Amy looks up to see her old child psychiatrist. He was with a woman with a familiar face…

"Dr. Maltus," Amy said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I am fine," Dr. Maltus replied. He then motions towards his companion.

"And this is Dr. Song, a colleague."

"Hello," Song said.

"Have we met before?" Amy asked.

"I have a familiar face," Dr. Song replied.

"Oh."

"Anyway, we wanted to give you your gift," Dr. Maltus said, as he presents a gift. "I am not as familiar with Earth- I mean, English customs."

"Well, you do sound like you're not from around here," Rory said.

"Thank you," Amy said, as she accepts the gift. She then opens the gift.

"What's this?" Amy asked, as she sees a blue book with the design of a police box etched on its surface.

"An antique journal," Dr. Song said. "Only you can fill it."

"Thanks," Rory said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you," Amy said with sadness.

With that, the couple sits back down to their seats amongst the wedding guests.

"Nice gift," Rory said

"Yeah, I suppose so," Amy said, as she wiped away a tear.

As Amy sat and listened to her father speak, she noticed signs and symbols representing the trio from her imagination, but worn by her wedding party:

A bow-tie…

A pig-tail…

A sailor fuku…

"Stop!" Amy said, as she stands up.

"Amy?" Augustus said.

"Shut up, Dad," Amy said thoughtlessly. She then looked at River.

"There's something that you're not telling, Dr. Song. You know the truth."

"The only thing I can say is that all these years, I thought I imagine that night. But I didn't imagine anything…"

Amy stands up.

"I know you're real, you three! I'm not a little girl who needs to be protected from the truth!"

Pause.

"So, if you can hear me, COME ON DOWN!"

Dr. Song smiles, as the wedding hall shakes, as the TARDIS suddenly appears smack dab in the middle.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, as she steps over the table.

"Mommy?" Melody said, as she was about to get up.

"Don't worry, baby," Amy said, as she began to bang on the door of the TARDIS. "I made you a promise that I plan to keep…for the both of us."

"Wait," Rory said. "Why am I suddenly remembering stuff?"

Just then, the door to the TARDIS opens up, to reveal a well-dressed Doctor, complete with fancy tux.

"Hello," the Doctor said, as he steps outside the TARDIS. "Miss us?"

"I could hit you, if I wasn't so glad to see you back," Amy said. She thought of something.

"Wait, where are the others?"

"Coming through," Ranma said, as he and Usagi. Both were in fancy clothes themselves, although were where traditional Japanese garb.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he waves. He then turns towards Dr. River and Dr. Maltus.

"Hey."

"Greetings, Ranma Prime," Dr. Maltus said. "And, you too, Messiah."

"You can call me by my name," Usagi said with a smile. "Our war is over."

"As agreed," said Dr. Maltus.

"Gino," Amy said breathlessly, as she began to shed more tears. She then runs to hug her former husband, but knew that for now, she could not publicly expose Usagi's connection with her. Still, it's nice that Usagi was back to meet their daughter for the first time…

"Amy, what is this?" Augustus said warily. He didn't like how familiar his daughter was with this woman.

"Er, well-"

"We met at my brother Gino's funeral, Mr. Pond," Usagi said. She had made sure that when the Universe restarted, a plausible cover was made to insure that Melody was born, while Gino's "sister" was a real person, thanks to some creative Mind and Time manipulation.

"But when I heard that Amy was remarrying, I just had to come."

"Of course," Tabitha said. She then turns towards her husband. "See?"

"Of course, my apologies…"

"No problem, Mr. Pond."

"Please, call me 'Uncle Augustus'," Amy's father replied. "I consider you family."

"Congratulations, Rory," Ranma said, as he hands Rory a gift.

"Thanks," Rory said. "So, what's your secret?"

"What secret?"

"You know, marriage life."

"It's…a work in progress, Rory. But the rewards are sweet even when there are patches of sourness."

"I don't understand."

"Just remember the words of my old friend, Ambassador Londo Mollari, Emperor of Centauri Prime, circa late 23rd century: 'If you know that things won't get any worse once you get married, then you can relax and enjoy the marriage'."

"Ah."

"And this is Melody," Amy said, as she shows her daughter to her "father". She then turns towards Melody.

"Melody, this is your…Aunt Usagi."

"Hello," Usagi said.

"Hi," Melody said bashfully.

Pause

"What was Dad like?" Melody asked.

"A bit weird," Usagi said, as she shed a tear. "But, in the end, he…he had heart, and would have been proud of you."

Melody smiles, as Amy did as well.

Later, that evening…

"Where are you two going?" the Doctor asked.

"I've decided to show Dr. Song the Universe," Krona said, as he reverts to his true, blue dwarf form.

"And perhaps other realities, as well," River said.

"What about your work back in the 51st century?" Usagi asked.

"Now that Ranma Prime is back, he and the Messiah of that time are on a second honey moon, and I've decided to take an extended leave of absence from the Vatican because of it," River said. "And Krona has offered me a chance to learn how to tame the entities of the Emotion Spectrum."

"What your war against the Guardians, Krona?" Ranma asked.

"I've decided to let my vendetta be for a while," Krona said. "Being amongst humanity has…tempered my desire for revenge."

"Lovely," the Doctor said. "Well, let us know how that works out."

"Be seeing you, Doctor," River said with a smile.

With that, Krona and River Song disappear in a flash of light.

"I'm surprised that my future counterpart was able to escape the Galaxy Cauldron," Ranma mused. "I mean, he did absorb Sailor Chaos' power in an effort to neutralize the entity for good, but had to remain within the cauldron in order to do so, thus allowing Sailor Cosmos to seal the cauldron."

"Actually, it turned out that the fractures in Space and Time had released Ranma Prime," the Doctor said. "That's how he was able to help us."

"But that extra energy can't be good for him," Usagi said.

"No, it's not, which is why he split the power in half, and gave it to River Song."

"So you're saying that Usagi is both Messiah and Sailor Cosmos, while Ranma is both Ranma Prime and Sailor Chaos, in that era."

"Complicated, yes, but accurate."

"So, what's next?" Usagi said, as she, the Doctor and Ranma enters the TARDIS.

"Well, it appears that the Gaould Systems Lord Bast is on the loose, circa 1920s, on the Orient Express, and it's up to us to prevent her from pushing her agenda," the Doctor said.

"I think I got this," Ranma said, as he grins mischievously.

"Is sex the only thing you can think of," the Doctor said.

"Hey, I got to be me-"

WAP!

"Ow!"

"So, when are we going?"

"Not until you take us," said Amy, as she and Rory enters the TARDIS. "And before you say anything, Mom and Dad will be watching Melody, while Rory and I go on a proper honeymoon."

"And we'll take no for an answer," Rory said. "I mean, if it's alright with you guys."

"I don't mind," the Doctor said. "Unless…"

"No problems from me, Doc," Ranma said.

"It's good that we will spend time together," Usagi said. "And, I can give you some pointers, Rory."

"What do you mean by that?" Rory said with a confuse look.

"GINO!" Amy yelled out of embarrassment. "Don't you dare-!"

"Just saying, that's all. We're family, right?"

"That's not the kind of family I don't want to support," the Doctor said. "Right, Ranma?"

"Hmmm?" Ranma said. He was already thinking of ways to get Amy and Rory to agree to some spouse swapping…

"Never mind," the Doctor said with a sigh. "Let's go…"

And, with that, the TARDIS takes off for new adventures. Next stop: second star to the right, and straight unto morning…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it. If I do a sequel, it won't be until later in the year, when the next series of Doctor Who returns, and it will be focused on Sailor Moon. Until then, thank you for reading my yarn. Bye-bye…**


End file.
